reviviendo
by lady blue vampire
Summary: luego de 8 años Bella y Edward regresan a Forks con su pequeña hija, reviviendo historias de su juventus Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella y Edward se casaron al salir de la preparatoria y se fueron a vivir a Londres para estudiar en la universidad. Luego de 8 años y con una bebe de tres años regresan a Forks donde revivirán muchas situaciones de su juventud. Todos Humanos.

* * *

Cap 1.

Bella POV

Me habia levantado hace un par de horas para hacer las maletas para irnos a Forks, ciudad donde nos conocimos con mi esposo Edward. Eramos compañeros de laboratorio en Biologia, yo llegue al Instituto en el penultimo año ya que mi madre se habia vuelto a casar con Phil que es jugador de baseball por lo que viajaban mucho, asi que decidí mudarme con mi padre. Creo que fue la mejor decision que pude tomar. Asi conoci a los Cullen y al que es el amor de mi vida, mi esposo Edward, el hombre más hermozo, considerado y amable que puede existir. Cuando estabamos por salir del Instituto, cuando ya llevabamos un año y dos meses como novios le avisaron de la Universidad de Oxford que tenía una beca para estudiar medicina allí ya que el habia postulado antes de comenzar a ser novios. Fue un momento muy dificil, ya que yo no queria impedir que él cumpliera sus sueños, pero el decía que no importaba, que el estudiaria donde sea, le importaba más que estubieramos juntos. Hasta que el día de la graduación él me pidio matrimonio, diciendome ''Te amo más que nada, se que lo nuestro no es un enamoramiento adolescente, eres mi alma gemela y quiero permanecer el resto de mis días contigo, ¿quieres ser mi esposa y estar conmigo el resto de tus días, me permitiras tenerte siempre? ¿quieres mi corazon para toda tu vida?'' aunque yo era renuente al matrimonio, despues de esa declaracion no pude decirle que no. Dos meses más tarde nos casamos en una sencilla pero maravillosa ceremonia y luego de nuestra luna de miel en Hawaii nos fuimos a Inglaterra. No tubimos problemas de dinero, ya que el abuelo de Edward; que tenía su mismo nombre les había dejado una herencia sustanciosa a cada uno de sus nietos; Alice y Edward. Con ese dinero y aunque no estube muy de acuerdo compramos una casa cerca de la universidad donde Edward estudio medicina y yo Literatura. A los 23 años y luego de terminar nuestros estudios nos fuimos a Londres donde compramos una hermosa casita en las afueras de la ciudad. Yo entre a trabajar en una editorial, lo que además me permitía poder pasar tiempo en casa mientras Edward era el pediatra más joven del hospital (asunto que me ponía de malas ya que todas las enfermeras andaban babosas detrás de él). Nuestra vida iba viento en popa; teniamos trabajos que amabamos, economicamente no teniamos complicaciones y nuestra relación iba de maravillas, con una que otra pelea pero sin mayores contratiempo, además que las reconciliaciones eran magnificas. Y en este excelente momento nos enteramos de la noticia que nos daría más felicidad y llenaría de más amor nuestro hogar.

_Flash Back_

me habia estado sintiendo mal durante unos días, tenia muchas nauseas y habia tenido vomitos unas 5 veces durante este par de semanas. Edward me habia recomendado (más bien obligado) acompañarlo al hospital a que viera un medico, según él tenia estrés. Me insistió e insistió en acompañarme, pero no se lo permití, prefería ir sola porque el con tantas preguntas iba a poner nervioso al medico y a mi, además prefería que no se tubiera que quedar a hacer horas extras en el hospital, no me gusta dormir sola.

Entre a la consulta del doctor Aro Volturi, amigo de los Cullen.

- Hola Aro- le dije mientras el se levantaba con una sonrisa para recibirme. Me dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla, y me hizo sentarme frente a él.

- Y dime Bella, ¿que es lo que te sucede? Edward estaba muy preocupado cuando vino a hablar comigo ayer.

- Bueno Aro, tu sabes que Edward es un exagerado y totalmente sobreprotector conmigo

Aro soltó una risita y me quedo mirando con gracia

- entonces dime Bella, ¿que tienes?

- Bueno, he estado sintiendo muchas nauseas y he tenido vomitos, durante como dos semanas. He estado muy cansada, pero aparte de eso todo bien. Quizás me falten vitaminas o algo asi. Puede que sea anemia también, he tenido mucho sueño.- Aro me miraba con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa traviesa. Era como si me ocultara algo.

- Bella...¿seguro no se te ocurre otra cosa más?- yo quede en blanco no se me ocurria nada, negue ferozmente.

- Dime ¿no se te ha atrasado tu menstruación?- sentí un click en mi cabeza, claro...hacia una semana que me debería haber llegado mi regla, pero tenía la cabeza en cuaquier parte...entonces lo comprendí- cre-ee-es que-e ee-stoo-y em-embarazada?

- bueno, te tenemos que hacer un examen de sangre, pero por todo lo que me dices es lo más probable. El examen te lo podemos hacer ahora y el resultado lo tendriamos mañana, asi tienes tiempo de pensar alguna sorpresa para decirselo a Edward- me miro con una enorme sonrisa- si antes era sobreprotector imaginalo ahora - Aro solto una gran carcajada...yo aun estaba en shock

Me hicieron el examen y me fui al trabajo. Estando en mi oficina me permití pensar.

Un bebe...un bebe mio y de Edward...un pequeño angel igual que su padre, con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, su blanca piel, su pelo cobrizo ... un mini Edward corriendo por la casa.

Cuando Edward llego a la casa fue corriendo a mi, me beso la cabeza y me miro a los ojos... de pronto su gesto se volvio preocupado

- mi amor ¿que pasa? te ves preocupada - coloco una mano en mi mejilla para que no apartara la vista- amor dime ¿que paso en el medico? ¿que te dijo Aro? - por alguna extraña razon no podia hablar, me daba miedo que Edward reaccionara mal ¿y si él no quería un hijo? aún eramos jovenes...- ¡Bella! ¡me estas matado! dime algo por favor

- Ed...A-aro piensa que...que ...- habia pensado una forma de decirselo, la sorpresa recomendada por Aro y la unica idea que se me ocurrio fue la más común, regalarle a Edward un chupete. Asi que me solté de su agarre y me dirigi al velador y le entregué la pequeña cajita celeste con listón azul

- ¿amor, que rayos? porque me haces un regalo ¡Bella! estoy preocupado, dime - me miraba con sus ojos verdes brillando en exceso por la falta de comprensión y la preocupación

- Amor, limitate a abrirlo

me miro sin comprender, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Cuando retiro la tapa se quedo mirando el interior. Su cara no reflejaba ningun tipo de emoción. Tomo entre sus blancos y largos dedos de pianista el pequeño chupete y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes

- e-es lo que creo que es, Bella, amor ¿estas...?

- si Edward, Aro cree que estoy embaraza- no alcance a terminar cuando mi esposo me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto en el aire besandome suavemente

- me haces tan feliz- lo mire y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo besé

_Fin Flash Back_

Mi embarazo paso sin mayores complicaciones, Edward se encargó de satisfacer cada uno de mis antojos, el bebe aun no pensaba nacer y ya sabría que sería la joya de su padre. Todas las noches le hablaba y conversaba sobre lo que jugarían juntos y cuando el bebe comenzó a moverse lo hacia con más frecuencia cuando escuchaba la voz de su padre y un mes antes pidio sus vacaciones, acumuladas por dos año, por lo que estaría conmigo mi último mes de embarazo y el primero de nuestro bebe en casa. No supimos el sexo del bebe, ya que no se dejo mostrar. Mi madre viajo en Navidad y lo volvería a hacer en Agosto hasta que el bebe naciera, mi padre y los de Edward viajarian la primera semana de Septiembre.

Cuando llego el momento, Edward entró conmigo al salon de parto, él no me dejaría sola, además queria ser el primero en ver a su hijo, incluso él sería quién lo recibiría. A pesar de el dolor...fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida, aunque un poco extraño.

_Flash Back_

- puja amor, tu puedes, falta poco

- Edward, vente aca, ya va a salir- le dijo mi ginecólogo

Edward solto mi mano y se dirigió a recibir el bebe mientras yo daba mi ultimo empuje, senti un alivio pero no escuche su llanto...mi bebe no lloraba. Escuchaba a los doctores a hablar, vaía a las enfermeras caminar y escuche algunas risas.

- Edward ¿que pasa?

Mi esposo me miro con una anorme sonrisa y un bultito entre sus brazos

- Mira Rennesme, tu mami

Me acercó el bultito a mis brazos y pude ver entre el pedazo de tela a mi bebe, con rastros de sangre en su cara un poco sonrosada y una gran mata de rizos color cobre mojada mirando totalmente hipnotizada a su padre. Edward me la entregó y se puso a llorar

- tranquila amor- le dije y acaricie su hermozo rostro, ahi recien se dio cuenta de mi y disminuyo el llanto

_Fin flash Back_

Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan habia llegado para cambiar nuestra vida absolutamente. Era la primera nieta de nuestros padres, la primera sobrina de Alice, y nuestra primera hija, la princesa de Edward, que desde el día que nacio lo tenía en la palma de su diminuta mano. Ellos dos tenian una conección especial, ella prefería que la bañara y la hiciera dormir su padre, cosa que tenia como loco a Edward ya que era él quien se tenia que quedar horas tratandola de hacer dormir en las madrugadas luego de que yo la amamantara. Eso era algo realmente especial entre nosotras, mientras yo le daba de comer se me quedaba mirando fijamente, con sus grandes ojos chocolates como los mios y cuando termiba de comer me sonreia. Ella era muy tranquila, pero todo cambio cuando Edward volvio al trabajo, aunque ahora lo hizo a la parte clinica del hospital para tener menos horas de trabajo, Nessie, como le deciamos de cariño (aunque a mi no me gustara que le llamaran como el monstruo de un lago) se empezo a poner inquieta, comenzo a dormir menos y a llorar por todo, incluso a comer menos. Edward diagnostico que era porque ella lo extrañaba y parece que era verdad, porque en cuanto el llegaba su padre y la tomaba en brazos ella dejaba de llorar, y no habia caso de que el pudiera dejarla en la cuna o en el coche. Transcurrido un tiempo lo supero, aunque Edward recibió un regaño por parte de Esme (por telefono) diciendole que estaba malcriando a Rennesme y que si seguia así no sería capáza de controlarla.

Para los cumpleaños de Rennesme viajaba toda la familia, incluyendo a los padrinos de ella; Emmet, el mejor amigo de Edward y su esposa Rosalie, cuñada de Alice (ya que esta esta de novia con su hermano Jasper) y una de mis mejores amigas.

Mientras nuestra nena crecia, se parecia cada vez a su padre aunque tenia mis ojos, sus expresiones y hasta su sonrisa eran identicas a las de él. Su primera palabra fue papá; lo que hizo llorar a Edward, nunca en mi vida lo habia visto tan feliz. Nuestra vida era perfecta. Rennesme me adoraba, pasabamos horas jugando y adoraba que la peinara, con su papá era otro asunto, ella comprendia totalmente que su padre haría cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Tres años despues del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña, nos llego una propuesta... invitaban a Edward como doctor jefe en pediatria de Forks, con un gran sueldo y unos meses antes me habian ofrecido en mi editorial hacer un traslado a Estados Unidos, a la oficina de Seattle; que queda cerca de Forks, por lo que podia ir a buscar los documentos y trabajar en casa como lo hacia aca.

Decidimos irnos, habian pasado excelentes cosas en Inglaterra, pero estabamos muy lejos de nuestra familia, y le estabamos negando ver el crecimiento de su nieta. Asi que ahora me encontraba hciendo la maleta con los juguetes que llevaria Rennesme.

- Mami- me di la vuelta y mi pequeña estaba restregandose los ojos con su manito y tenia sus rizos color cobre totalmente alborotados- ¿que tas hacendo?

- guardo tus juguetes para llevar a la nueva casa- le dije mientras me levantaba hacia ella y le daba un beso en la frente. Me abrazo y me comenzó a dar besos en mi mejilla

- cariño, ¿quieres despertar a papi?- le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos

- ¡siiiiiiiii!

la lleve a nuestro cuarto y la deje en nuestra cama. Edward dormia placidamente con el torzo desnudo y solo un pantalon de pijama, que le obligé a colocarse anoche por si nuestra bebe se le ocurria venir durante la madrugada. Me sonroje solo de pesar en la buena despedida que le habiamos dado a nuestra cama.

Rennesme me miro y me sonrió...se acerco a Edward y se sentó en su pecho, con sus dos manos agarro las mejillas de su padre me miro por ultima vez y grito con todas sus fuerzas

- paaaaaaapiiiiiiii

Edward abrio los ojos y se sento rapidamente, haciendo que Rennesme cayera sobre sus piernas riendo fuertemente y yo los mirara con diversion. Edward enfocó la vista en nuesra pequeña y le sonrió

- sabes princesa un día harás que me de un infarto- la levanto y la acomodo bien en sus piernas mientras ella seguia riendo. Me miró a mi y palmeo a un lado de la cama para que me sentara con ellos.

cuando llegue el me atrapó en sus brazos mientras nuestra hija nos veía entretenida y me comenzó a besar en las mejillas y el cuello mientras yo reía.

- ¡OH!- grito de repente Nessie mirandonos con ojos como plato

- que pasa amor- le pregunto mientras la miraba

- mami y tu, papi, son como, como, como- cuando se ponia entre nerviosa y euforica comenzaba a repetir las palabras, nos miro como analizandolo- ¡Barbie y el Rey! en la pedicula del Cascamuece

Edward comenzó a reir mirandola con ternura, nuestra pequeña solía compararnos con todas las parejas que veía en la televisión...inclusive con ''Homelo y Marge'' de Los Simpsons un día que vío a Edward bebiendo cerveza sentado en el sofá

- Mi vida, se dice cas-ca-nue-ces- le corregi mientras acariciaba sus rizos, nos miró y nos sonrió arrojándose a mis brazos mientras Edward nos abrazaba a las dos, disfrutando nuestra ùltima mañana en nuestra casa de Londres


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Edward POV

ibamos en el avion, Bella durmiendo apoyada en mi, rodeandola con un brazo mientras mi pequeña tenia su cabeza en mis piernas, dormida plácidamente. Sono por el parlante el aviso de abrocharse los cinturones ya que ibamos a aterrizar por lo que decidi despertar a Bella con un beso. Luego de unos segundos me lo respondió eufóricamente. Era una de las cosas que amaba de nuestro matrimonio, a parte de la buena comunicación que teniamos nuestra vida sexual no disminuyó prácticamente nada con la llegada de nuestra pequeña, además que el embarazo habia beneficiado de sobremanera en el fisico de mi mujer, haciendo que se viera más apetecible si era posible. Nuestros unicos cambios significativos era que ahora teniamos que dormir con ropa por si Nessie se venia a dormir con nosotros de madrugada, pero seguiamos bañandonos juntos todas las mañanas y seguiamos teniendo sesiones pasionales dignas de adolescentes.

- Amor, ya llegamos- dije cuando nos separamos, me incliné y besé su nariz, y erguí a Nessie en el asiento sin despertarla y le abroche su cinturon, luego lo hice con el mio.

- ¿quién nos irá a buscar al aeropuero? ¿cuado conoceremos la casa nueva? ¿nos quedaremos en un hotel o donde tus padres mientras? ¿cuando entras a trabajar?- Bella hizo las preguntas tan rapido y atropeyadamente que me capto comprenderlas, decidí responderselas en el orden que ella las hizo

- Nos irá a buscar Alice y Jasper, probablemente veremos nuestra casa mañana ya que es tarde y Nessie debe estar cansada, al igual que tú, nos quedaremos donde mis padres y dormiremos en mi habitación tal como lo haciamos cuando se suponía que estabas en una pijamada con Alice- la mire y le alce las cejas y le sonreí picaramente- y entro a trabajar la proxima semana, antes abrá una cena para darme la bienvenida o algo asi, tu sabes cosas del hospital

Bajamos, yo cargando a mi pequeña que no quisimos despertar y Alice nos estaba esperando con Jasper, al que le soltó la mano y se fue corriendo a estrechar a Bella entre sus brazos

- ¡Bella! te he hechado tanto demenos, ¡no te veo desde el cumpleaños de Nessie!- se giro y me miró con esos brillantes ojos celestes heredados de mi padre- ¡Nessie!- se acercó y le acarició su mejilla, y besó su frente- ¡Eddie!- reí y le alboroté el cabello mientras me abrazaba suevemente para no aplastar a la pequeña.

Jasper se acercó y nos saludo y nos empezaron a preguntar cosas tipicas, de que como estubo el viaje mientras ibamos a retirar nuestro equipaje. Traiamos pocas maletas ya que Alice se habia encargado de decirnos que su regalo de bienvenida eran nuestros guardarropas y el de Rennesme completamente ''actualizado''; asunto que tenía muy preocupada a Bella.

- Oigan chicos, espero no esten cansados, porque mamá les hará una pequeña cena de bienvenida, solo irán Emmet, Rosalie, Charlie y Sue.

- no te preocupes Alice estamos bien, muchas gracias, tengo ganas de ver a mi padre.

Durante el trayecto a Forks Alice y Jasper se encargaron de contar todo lo sucedido en las semanas que no nos habiamos visto, que no era mucho. Al final las chicas se pusieron a hablar sobre la casa nueva, como estaba decorada y yo con Jasper sobre que auto debería comprar para tener acá.

Despues de un par de horas de viaje llegamos a Forks y nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres, una bella mansion a las afueras del pueblo. Rennesme se comenzó a retorcer en mis brazos, seguramente se empezaría a despertar. Abrio sus enormes ojos chocolates y miro a todos lados.

- papi...¿dode tamos? - dijo mientras bostezaba.

- en Forks, donde los abuelitos Esme y Carlisle

- ¡Hola Nessie!- grito Alice mientras se casi montaba sobre Bella para saludarla, mientras mi hija nerviosa se ocultaba tras su madre y a pesar de la oscuridad del coche noté como sus mejillas se teñian de rojo.

- hola tía - dijo suavemente, Alice y Bella rieron.

Nos bajamos del auto y vimos a mis padres esperandonos en la entrada. Se dirigieron a donde estabamos y nos saludaron entre abrazos y sollozos de mi madre

- ¡pequeña estas enorme! ¡Bella, te he extrañado tanto! ¡Mi pequeño!- mi madre hablaba nerviosa, seguramente haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

- ¡Hijo!- mi padre me abrazó, miro a Nessie y le beso la frente mientras ella le sonreía timidamente, se dirigió a Bella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Hija querida! es tan bueno tenerlos con nosotros, ¡vamos! dentro estan esperandolos.

Mi pequeña se aferró con fuerza a mi, estas situaciones la ponian nerviosa, al igual que su madre, por lo que tomé la mano de mi esposa y la apreté con fuerza dandole una sonrisa para que se le quitaran sus nervios.

Entramos y Charlie, Sue, Emmet y Rose fueron rapidamente a nuestro encuentro abrazandonos y dandonos el hora buena por haber regresado. Nessie no quiso que nadie la tomara en brazos

- denle tiempo, al principio es timida, luego se le pasa, además recién despertó- dijo Bella consiliadoramente.

Nos sentamos en el living, Rennesme acurrucada en mis brazos fuertemente

- ¿papi? ¿son los buelitos?- me dijo susurrandome al oído

- sí, y tus padrinos, y los tíos Alice y Jasper

- ah...¿mami?- dijo mirando a Bella- ¿pedo jugal un datito po favor?

- Claro amor, solo tenemos que escoger un juguete de tu maleta- mi esposa se levanto y tomó en brazos a nuestra hija y se encaminaron a una orilla de la sala donde estaban nuestras maletas, Nessie se dió vuelta y miró a Rose

- Tía Dosali ¿quieres venir a ver mis munecas? mi papi me legalo muuuuchas- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, todos reimos y Rose se fue feliz con mis hermosas mujeres. Se pusieron a ver las muñecas mientras nosotros conversábamos. Mi madre se levantó y dijo

- bueno ya es hora ¿pasemos al comedor?

Cenamos entre risas de las ocurrencias de Rennesme, luego de que terminaramos y tomaramos café Charlie y Sue se marcharon ya que tenían que trabajar al otro día, al igual que Rosalie y Emmet. Mamá y Alice subieron para mostrarnos la habitación que sería de Rennesme mientras estubieramos acá mientras ella se quedó jugando con nuestro padre. Mi cuarto era el único que estaba en el tercer piso de la casa, ya que el de mis padres, el de Alice y las oficinas de mi padre y madre estaban en el segundo. Al lado de mi cuarto, en el que era uno de los cuartos de huespedes había un letrerito celeste con letras rosadas que decía ''Rennesme Cullen'', mamá abrío la puerta y estaba totalmente decorado como las princesas Barbie, lo que supuse que amaría nuestra hija. Escuchamos un grito ahogado tras nosotros y ahi estaba en brazos de mi papá mi pequeña, con sus manitos tapando su boca y con sus ojos brillando de emoción

- ¿es mi cualto?- pregunto, casi rogando

- Claro mi amor - le dijo mi madre, feliz de que le haya gustado

Alice y Jasper se fueron a dormir, ya que tambien trabajaban mañana, mis padres se quedaron un rato con nosotros mientras ordenabamos la ropa de nuestra hija, ellos se entretubieron contandole un cuento para que durmiera, aunque no lo hizo. Cuando ellos se marcharon con mi esposa nos dirigimos a la cama.

- Bebe, nuestro cuarto está al lado, cualquier cosa nos llamas o nos golpeas la puerta- Nessie sabia que solo podia entrar si golpeaba la puerta primero, no queriamos que nos viera en algo- ¿te cepillaste los dientes?

- Siii papii - dio un gran bostezo y miro a Bella

- mami...

- si mi vida- dijo Bella acariciandole el rostro

- ¿manana idemos donde el bulito Chadli?

- si, pero despues de ir a ver nuestra casa nueva y acomodarnos

- mhhmm

Sus ojitos ya se cerraban así que empecé a tararear la nana que le habia compuesto cuando nació y se quedó dormida. Tome a mi esposa de la mano y la tire hacia mi, besandola suavemente en los labios.

- ¿vamos?- se sonrojo y me sonrió

- claro amor ... a revivir viejos tiempos.

Salimos y dejamos la pequeña lampara encendida y cerramos suavemente la puerta. Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, entramos y sin poder aguantarme la acorrale contra la pared, besandola en los labios, provocando una guerra entre nuestras lenguas. Me separe un poco de ella para respirar y ataque su suave cuello, aspirando su exquisito aroma.

- Ed...edward- empezo a murmurar, sabiendo que, cuando gime mi nombre me vuelve completamente loco.

La tome de su duro y bien formado trasero y la levante, ella de inmediato cruzó sus piernas por mis caderas y se empujo contra mí, frotando nuestros sexos, haciendo que me pusiera duro. Con una mano la segui sujetando, mientras con la otra empezé a acariciar su redondo y lleno seno derecho sobre la tela de su sweater, mientras Bella me besaba el cuello. Cuando comenzó a succionar mi lóbulo no me aguante más y la deje sobre el suelo mientras ella me miraba con confusion, me volvi a acercar a ella y le desabroché los pantalones mientras se los bajaba comenzé a desender por su cuello, finalmente me separe de ella para poder bajarselos completamente, y al hacerlo la olí, tan maravillosamente exquisita como siempre y como si estubiera hechizado me acerqué a su pequeña tanga de encaje y la rasgue completamente, subi su pierna derecha a mi hombro y comenzé a lamer sus pliegues suavemente mientras sus gemidos se hacian más fuerte y comenzaba a tirar de mi cabello, exitandome aun más. Comenzé a chupar su clitoris, sabiendo que ya estaba por alcanzar su orgamo, y rapidamente introduje dos dedos en su interior, logrando que sus caderas comenzaran un vaiven. No fue mucho lo que esperé para escuchar un leve grito de placer y sus jugos derramarse en mi boca, dandome el placer de saborearla. Senti como su cuerpo temblaba por lo que le quite suavemente su pierna de mi hombro, me levante y la tomé en brazos y la deje en la cama, me sente en una orilla, me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, y cuando iba a proceder con mi camisa senti sus pequeñas manos subir desde mi estómago a mi pecho.

- amor, me toca a mi ahora.

Bella esta detrás mio, quito mi camisa aventándola al piso y me desabrochó el cinturón y mi pantalón bastante rápido y luego me empujo hacia la cama y en un raro movimiento quedó sobre mi, me comenzó a besar desde el cuello, fue descendiendo por mi cuerpo, cuando llegó a mis boxers los fue bajando lentamente y comenzó a lamer mi ya muy erecto pene, me miro entre sus pestañas, se alejo y bajo mis boxers y pantalones hasta las rodillas, y se sacó su sweater y desabrochó su sostén haciendo que sus senos dieran un ligero rebote, cosa que me enloqueció y sin darme cuenta estaba sentado atrayendo su cuerpo haciendo que nuestros pechos quedaran pegados y nos dieramos un muy pasional beso.

- te amo- le dije con voz ronca

- me vuelves loca Edward, te amo mucho

Levanto su cadera y fue introduciendo lentamente mi miembro en ella, cuando estubo completamente en ella comenzo a moverse, mientras yo la ayudaba con el vaiven con mis manos en su cadera. Comenzamos a gemir descontroladamente a causa de la fricción que nuestros sexos provocaban, se escuchaba fuertemente el sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar y el cuarto estaba inundado del olor de nuestros fluidos, haciendo más lujurioso el ambiente.

Luego de un rato en nuestra danza de amor llegamos juntos al extasis gritando nuestros nombres. Caí agotado hacia atrás y Bella sobre mi, respirando agitadamente. Bese la punta de su cabeza.

- Amor, metete debajo de las sabanas mientras yo busco nuestros pijamas.- Le besé suavemente los labios y me levanté, me quite mis pantalones y mis boxers y me dirigí a nuestra maleta, y luego de estar buscando durante un rato, encontré el pijama de Bella, que era un pantaloncillo y una camiseta sin mangas de algodon, y el mio que era un pantalon corto y una polera de algodon, ambos eran azules, aunque el de Bella tenia decoraciones de mariposas en rosado pálido. Abri un poco la ventana para que se ventilara el dormitorio y me dirigi a la cama, donde mi esposa me esperaba desnuda sobre la cama, haciendo que mi miembro se comenzara a endurecer otra vez.

- amor, no me ayudas- le dije entregándole el pijama y volteandome para colocarme el mio

- Bueno amor, tu tampoco me ayudas dandome una imagen de tu perfecto trasero- me dijo con fingida indignación

Me voltié sonriendole torcidamente y me tiré sobre ella aun sin ponerme la polera y la comenzé a besar por toda la cara entre ''te amo''.

- ¡Edward! ya basta - dijo mi esposa riendo. Me alejé para que se terminara de colocar el pijama y yo la polera y me meti entre las sabanas junto a ella. La aprete contra mi y seguí besandola, haciendo el beso más intenso aún.

- Edward...no te detengas- me dijo Bella entre gemidos mientras yo besaba sus senos por el escote de la polera

- ¿seguro no quieres que pare, amor?

- segura-a-a

Le baje un poco el pantaloncillo de pijama y baje el mio solo lo necesario y comenzé a embestirla suavemente mientras nuestros gemidos aumentaban, por lo que la silencié con un beso.

Cuando terminamos me sali de encima, le subi sus pantaloncillos y subi los mios, mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa y respiración agitada, me levante y cerré la ventana, me acoste junto a mi esposa mientras ella enredaba sus piernas con las mias y nos abrazamos y entre suaves caricias nos quedamos dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 4**

Bella POV

Habíamos llegado hace tres días. Ahora nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa. Era una cabaña en medio del bosque, a un kilómetro de la mansión Cullen. Era de un piso y tenía cinco habitaciones, la nuestra, la de Rennesme y tres de invitados, cada una con su propio baño y su propio vestidor (el de nosotros era inmenso y el de Rennesme también, parecían una habitación aparte y estaban repletos de ropa). La decoración era increíble, y en nuestra sala teníamos el hermoso piano de cola de Edward. Nuestro patio trasero tenía su propia piscina que parecía más bien un pequeño lago artificial.

Gracias a la ubicación teníamos privacidad y podíamos disfrutar de la hermosa naturaleza que nos rodeaba, ya que por el ambiente tranquilo de Forks se estaba llenando de nuevas familias que huían del caos de la ciudad.

Habíamos visitado a Charlie he ido a conocer el que sería el preescolar de Rennesme, ya que Edward quería que nuestra pequeña fuera más sociable y compartiera con niños de su edad. Comenzaría el lunes, el mismo día que Edward en el hospital, ya que yo comenzaría en la editorial una semana después. Hoy era el día de la gala del hospital, a la que asistiría casi todo el pueblo, y nos había costado un montón encontrar niñera para Rennesme, hasta que gracias a Dios Sue nos había dicho que su hija menor, Leah, a quien yo aún no conocía la podía cuidar.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Papito, por favor!- le rogaba llorando nuestra pequeña, a ella no le agradaba para nada la idea de que una extraña se quedara con ella mientras nosotros no estábamos y atacaba a su padre, ya que a él le costaba un montón negarle las cosas.

- Bebe, ya te lo explicamos, solo irán adultos- dijo Edward, yo sabía cuánto le costaba decirle que no. Alice reía bajito, se encontraban con Rose en mi cuarto mientras nos arreglábamos.

- No puedo creer lo debilucho que es Edward con Nessie- dijo bajito

- Alice, como si tu le pudieras negar algo a la pequeña - la reprendió Rose

- ¡Pero papi! No puedes _abadoname_- dijo casi sollozando. Si Rennesme seguía así lo conseguiría. Suspiré.

- La llevaremos - dije con voz neutra. En realidad a mí no me agradaba dejarla, menos cuando recién habíamos llegado a Forks. ¡Es tan pequeña! En Londres solo la dejábamos con la señora Fosh, nuestra vecina, y Rennesme la adoraba.

- ¡Pero Bella! es muy pequeña, y Edward deberá quedarse hasta entrada la noche.- dijo Alice

- No te preocupes, tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad y si decide quedarse despierta, lo hará, créeme. - Además, Edward no iba a disfrutar nada (y yo tampoco) sabiendo que nuestra pequeñita se había quedando en casa...sufriendo... quizás asustada...

- ¡Papito, por fa!- dijo llorando - no me quiero queda sola, me da medo.

Mientras Alice me rizaba el cabello, vi que la puerta se abría y entraba Edward con Rennesme fuertemente abrazado a él y con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Sólo pude sonreírle.

- Si Edward, pero tendrás que arreglarla tú, aún ni siquiera me he maquillado ni vestido - le dije antes de que abriera la boca, lo conocía tan bien.

- Te verás hermosa de todas formas - dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Me sonrojé y Alice con Rose se rieron. Rennesme daba saltitos indicándole que le buscara algún vestido lindo.

Cuando eran las siete treinta nos subimos a los autos. Alice enfundada en un vestido largo de color azul con un solo tirante y su negro y corto pelo totalmente liso y peinado correctamente (muy diferente a su desordenado look), Rose en un vestido Plateado con bordado negro y bastante entallado y su rubia melena tomada en un elaborado peinado hecho por Alice.

Yo estaba portando un vestido negro que se amoldaba a mi figura, mi pelo iba suelto y caía libremente en suaves rizos sobre mi espalda. El maquillaje era suave en las tres, para vernos más naturales.

- Hoy ¡matamos! - dijo Rose haciendo como que disparaba un arma, provocando que con Alice riéramos fuertemente. Me sentía como cuando estaba en el instituto, esperando a Edward para una cita.

Esperábamos a mi marido en la sala, aún riéndonos de las cosas que se le ocurrían a Rose cuando apareció por la puerta mi pequeña, con un vestido azul claro, con decoraciones de mostacillas en un azul más oscuro, y una diadema azul también, en su pelo que caía libre en sus rizos color cobre.

- Te ves hermosa cariño - dije con evidente emoción en la voz ¡Crecen tan rápido!

- Tu tamien mami- dijo sonriendo. Las chicas sin poder evitarlo soltaron un ¡Awww!

- ¿Están listas? - en eso me fije en mi esposo... se veía increíble en su smoking negro... me daban ganas de atarlo y no dejarlo salir y...

- ¡Si, vamos! - gritaron las chicas

Nos fuimos en el nuevo Volvo plateado que había adquirido mi esposo, mientras reíamos de las cosas que le hablaba Rennesme a Rose y Alice, según ella hoy todas éramos princesas Barbies.

Cuando llegamos al salón más grande de Forks vimos estacionados una gran cantidad de autos y a Jasper con Emmett esperando a sus parejas. Cuando bajamos nos abrazamos felizmente como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, aunque solo fueran unas horas. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Rennesme, pero al ver lo feliz que estaba en brazos de Edward contándole sobre una película de una rata que cocinaba solo pudieron reír.

Me aferré al brazo de Edward, era probable que hoy viéramos a muchos de nuestros ex compañeros de clases, a los cuales no veía hace diez años. Mi hija iba en los brazos de su papá totalmente escondida, le daba vergüenza llamar la atención y allí todos los presentes nos miraban.

Sin poder evitarlo me comenzó a poner nerviosa, todos nos miraban como si fuéramos extraterrestres. Y me dio una rabia enorme ver como las mujeres se comían a MI esposo con la mirada ¡Por favor! ¡Llevaba a nuestra hija en sus brazos he íbamos tomados de la mano! No podían ser tan descaradas.

Nos ubicamos en la mesa que nos correspondía y saludamos a los doctores y sus esposas que serían nuestros compañeros de mesa. Eran todos muy agradables y aunque eran mayores eran muy joviales. Entable conversación mientras la cena daba comienzo con el Dr. Eleazar y su esposa Carmen, en especial porque Carmen adoro a nuestra pequeña, que aun se sentía intimidada por estar rodeada de tanta gente, sin embargo ahora estaba muy entretenida en los brazos de su papá contándole a un doctor llamado Marco y de edad bastante avanzada como había operado a su muñeca que tenía ''pendiciti''.

- Tu hija es un encanto – dijo Carmen mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hubieras visto todo el escándalo que le armo a Edward para que la trajera – dije riendo suavemente – lo tiene absolutamente en la palma de su diminuta mano.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzamos a reír, además que Eleazar se había ido a escuchar el relato de mi hija, era como si tuviera un imán que atrajera a la gente.

Pronto comenzó la cena y nos sentamos a comer.

- Papi, yo me siento contigo – con Edward nos miramos extrañados, Rennesme no se había separado de él ni un segundo, y aunque sabía que ella adoraba a su papá era raro que no quisiera estar con nadie más. Vi como rápidamente daba una extraña mirada a la mesa de al lado y rápidamente seguí su mirada, y ahí lo comprendí.

- Creo que cierta pequeña solo está cuidando a su papi de otras mujeres – dije con burla, y es que Nessie era más celosa que nadie y no permitía que otras mujeres miraran mucho de su papá porque era ''Su papito'' y solo lo compartía conmigo y su abuelita Esme.

Los doctores de la mesa y sus señoras rieron sin poder evitarlo mientras Edward se sonrojaba un poco.

- Creo que las enfermeras tendrán una nueva víctima – dijo Marco haciendo que volviéramos a reír.

- Bella, yo que tu tendría cuidado – me dijo en un murmullo Heidi, la esposa de Marco – Esas enfermeras son unas arpías.

- No creo que peores que las de Inglaterra – dije riendo suavemente, aunque de verdad me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Se escucho el sonido de una copa y todos pusimos atención al brindis, que fue precisamente en la mesa de al lado.

- Quisiera hacer un brindis por el nuevo doctor en jefe de pediatría, y darle la bienvenida a mi ex compañero de instituto Edward Cullen – todos brindaron aunque yo lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Qué hacia Lauren aquí? – Te damos una cordial bienvenida de parte del cuerpo de enfermeras del hospital y que sepas que puedes contar con toda, absolutamente toda nuestra ayuda – dijo con voz sensual y mirando a MI marido ¡Porque! No puedo creer que mi ex rival del instituto vaya a trabajar con él…

N/A: Se que es corto, sé que me he desamorado, pero de verdad…no me he podido inspirar y además me dedique a terminar ''Recuerdos de Niñez'' y a escribir capítulos de ''Besos en un Tren''. Cuídense y tratare de escribir lo más pronto posible!! Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviviendo**

**Capitulo 4**

_Capítulo Anterior_

_- No creo que peores que las de Inglaterra – dije riendo suavemente, aunque de verdad me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa._

_Se escucho el sonido de una copa y todos pusimos atención al brindis, que fue precisamente en la mesa de al lado._

_- Quisiera hacer un brindis por el nuevo doctor en jefe de pediatría, y darle la bienvenida a mi ex compañero de instituto Edward Cullen – todos brindaron aunque yo lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Qué hacia Lauren aquí? – Te damos una cordial bienvenida de parte del cuerpo de enfermeras del hospital y que sepas que puedes contar con toda, absolutamente toda nuestra ayuda – dijo con voz sensual y mirando a MI marido ¡Porque! No puedo creer que mi ex rival del instituto vaya a trabajar con él_…

Bella POV 

Todos aplaudimos mientras Edward se levantaba un poco sonrojado, dejando a Nessie en la silla e inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y se volvía a sentar, dejando a Lauren un poco enfurruñada por que ni siquiera la miró.

Continuamos la cena tranquilamente, hablando de asuntos superfluos, pero yo seguía intranquila.

Durante nuestra adolescencia, muchas chicas me odiaron, pero dos las que se encargaron de hacer mi vida imposible: Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory. Ambas tenían novios, los idiotas Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley, que desde que llegué al Instituto no dejaron de atosigarme intentando conseguir una cita o algo, y lo siguieron haciendo aun cuando nos pusimos de novios con Edward. Pero, como el resto de las chicas del Instituto estas también deseaban a mi chico, y lo intentaban descaradamente, sin importarles yo, y una vez que se excedieron (encerraron a Edward y aparecieron desnudas) ocasionaron la ira de Edward, que olvido sus modales y en medio del comedor les dijo que nunca se fijaría en alguna de ellas, teniendo a una mujer como yo. Desde ese día fui victima de todas sus bromas en venganza por la vergüenza.

Pero verla ahí, junto a muchas enfermeras, vestida impecablemente, con un vestido largo con un muy generoso escote y resaltando todas sus perfectas curvas y su pelo rubio caer liso por su espalda sentí envidia, y muchos celos ¡Ella va a estar todo el día cerca de mi esposo! Y no es que desconfiara de Edward, si no que no confiaba en ella, además que utilizaba métodos muy poco sutiles, creo que seria capaz hasta de drogar a mi esposo con tal de estar con el.

- ¿En que piensas bebe? – me dijo Edward en el oído mientras Rennesme estaba totalmente concentrada en su mousse de chocolate.

- En que no quiero que estés cerca de Lauren zorra Mallory todo el día – dije totalmente seria. No sacaba nada con mentirle a Edward, el siempre me descubría.

- Sabes…me encanta cuando te pones celosa – añadió con una sonrisa – y no estaré todo el día con ella amor, recuerda que trabajo solo hasta las cinco y después estaré toda la tarde con mis dos bellezas – dijo dándome un casto beso.

Sinceramente, no logre tranquilizarme totalmente pero si quede más tranquila. En parte, Edward había aceptado este trabajo para estar cerca de la familia, pero principalmente porque trabajaba menos horas por el mismo sueldo, y eso le permitiría estar más tiempo con nosotras.

Decidí que lo pasaría bien, teníamos más de diez años juntos, teníamos una hermosa hija y un bache en el camino o mis inseguridades no lograrían separarnos.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – dijo tendiéndome una mano mientras Carlisle venía a buscar a nuestra hija para pedirle un baile.

Nos levantamos y el delicadamente puso su mano sobre mi espalda baja, dirigiéndome al centro de la pista. Pude divisar a Carlisle dando vueltas a Rennesme que reía sin parar.

- Se está divirtiendo mucho – añadió Edward mientras nos deteníamos para bailar, mirando Rennesme reír.

- Si, hablará de esto por semanas – empezamos a balancearnos mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su cuello, y el me abrazaba por la cintura, quedando nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados, volviéndose un baile muy candente - ¡Edward! Compórtate – dije dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

- Yo me estoy comportando – añadió besando mi cuello, logrando que me estremeciera – es tu culpa venir tan sexy – y antes de que terminara de inventar una frase para responderle acaricio tenuemente mi trasero.

- ¡Edward! – Chillé bajito – ¿Falta mucho para que nos vayamos? – dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Por mi, me iría ahora mismo…podríamos decir que Nessie tiene sueño – vi. Como sus ojos se oscurecían mientras nos mirábamos.

Miramos a nuestra hija…y se nos fue el plan abajo. Ella estaba entretenidísima bailando con Emmett ahora, y decir que ella tenia sueño era absurdo ¡Era el alma de la fiesta! Casi todos la miraban con ternura…excepto una rubia oxigenada que se acerba a nosotros.

- ¡Edward! – chilló, con su voz de pito* - ¿Me concederías un baile?

Está demás decir que a mi ni siquiera me miro, noté como Edward se tenso y luego me miro mientras ella batía falsamente sus pestañas tratando de ser sexy.

- Gracias Lauren, pero estoy bailando con mi esposa – me dio una media sonrisa.

- No te preocupes amor, ¿Sólo será un baile, no es axial? – añadí. No quería quedar como la loca posesiva y menos en un evento publico, además estarían en un lugar donde los podría ver.

Le sonreí para infundirle valor, ya que me miraba con suplica y me alejé sonriendo a nuestra mesa. Carlisle y Esme estaban ahí, y me miraban con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tiraste a mi pobre muchacho a los leones! – dijo riendo Carlisle mientras Esme movía su cabeza, también riendo.

- ¡Aunque creo que no por mucho! Por lo que veo tiene guardaespaldas personal – dijo Jasper, así que me gire para ver de qué hablaban.

Edward POV

Lauren me apretaba contra ella, por lo que lo más educadamente que pude coloque mi mano en su cintura y la alejé de mí. Vi la ira destellar en sus ojos, pero la recompuso con una sonrisa cínica.

- Así que trabajaremos juntos – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Claro, solo hay un Hospital – añadí secamente. Había finalizado un baile muy entretenido con mi esposa, y de verdad ya estaba consiguiendo que cayera en mis redes…

- Lo se, tontito – esta mujer enfermaba, enserio – Solo que…nos veremos muy seguido

Antes de que pudiera responderle, dos manitos estaban tirando mi chaqueta. No fue necesario mirar para saber que era mi princesita, y una sonrisa idiota se formo en mi rostro. Solté a Lauren para inclinarme hacia mi hermosa nena.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – ella solo estiro sus brazos por lo que la tomé de inmediato, ella solo se pegó más a mi y me miraba con el seño fruncido. Le sonreí.

- Quero bailar contigo papi – bese su frentecita.

- Lo siento Lauren, tengo que bailar con mi princesa – dije sin siquiera mirarla. Levante la vista y su mirada era furibunda.

- No te preocupes – miro feo a mi pequeña y se fue con la vena de la sien palpitándole peligrosamente.

- Se parece a la bduja de Blanca Nieves – añadió mi nenita mirándola feo.

- Si, es una pesada – le dije con una mueca.

- No me gusta, no quelo que tdabaje contigo papito.

- Yo tampoco, pero no puedo hacer nada – Rennesme suspiro agitando sus rizos, se veía totalmente adorable. Comenzamos a dar vueltas y ella me sonreía.

Definitivamente no podía ser más feliz.

**N/A****: perdón la demora, pero he estado ocupadísima. Tratare de subir cap lo antes que pueda, pero se me va la inspiración cuando me estreso, y acabo de comenzar los trabajos de la UNI.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 5**

_Edward POV_

Nos fuimos a las 12.30 de la fiesta, y no por que Rennesme quisiera, pero debía dormir. Sus ojitos se cerraban y daba cabezadas, pero según ella quería seguir bailando. Cuando llegamos a casa ella estaba totalmente dormida, con sus hermosos rizos enredados y su rostro de angelito totalmente en paz.

La bajé del auto mientras Bella abría la puerta de entrada y se encaminaba al dormitorio de nuestra hija para sacar su pijama y poder acomodarla, mientra yo la tomaba en mis brazos.

Bese la frente de mi hija.

- Ve a acostarte, yo la arropo y me voy al cuarto – dijo mi hermosa esposa con una sonrisa mientras yo dejaba a Rennesme en su cama.

Le lancé un beso y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto, y comencé a desvestirme. Estaba solo en boxer cuando mi esposa entro al dormitorio y se quedo quieta mirándome. Le di una sonrisa altiva y ella solo negó con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio.

- "Eddie" ¿me desabrochas el vestido? – me dio una mirada sexy y yo solo lamí mis labios imaginándome lo que venía a continuación.

Al acercarme a ella apagué la luz del dormitorio y esta quedó iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por nuestro gran ventanal. La abracé por la espalda y con una mano coloqué su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo y mordí muy levemente su hombro derecho y ella suspiró.

- No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo larga que se me hizo la cena – dije mientras besaba suavemente su cuello y mis manos recorrían los costados de su cuerpo, rozando sus pechos levemente y posándolas finalmente sobre sus caderas – Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacerte el amor.

Bella gimió y se giro para poder besarme. Fue un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad, nuestras lenguas se batían en una guerra de pasión.

- Yo también, no te imaginas lo que odie a Lauren cuando nos interrumpió – se movió levemente, haciendo que su redondo y firme trasero se apegara a mi erección que estaba tomando fuerza y firmeza – Pero fue mejor, o si no, creo que te hubiera violado bajo la mesa.

Reímos levemente mientras mis manos acunaron sus pechos y los masajeaba levemente, jalando suavemente sus pezones.

- Eso hubiera sido realmente excitante, señora Cullen – dije mientras la embestía, logrando que gimiera, era realmente sexy tener juegos previos con tu esposa, aun vestida tan sensual después de haber jugueteado con ella durante la cena.

- Si, pero por la sanidad mental de nuestra hija nos limitaremos a lugares donde estemos solos – dijo riendo, mientras restregaba su trasero en mi pene – Ahora desearía que me ayudaras a bajarme el cierre, cielo.

Me alejé de ella con un gruñido de protesta, y ella solo sonrió viendose toda sexy con su pelo todo despeinado, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos. Con una mano la tomé de la cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo mientras con la otra mano deslizaba suavemente el cierre de su vestido, que pronto comenzó a caer hasta terminar en el piso.

Tragué en seco…mi esposa iba sin sostén y con una diminuta tanga negra de encaje. Se giró y me miró divertida.

- ¿Sorprendido Cullen?

- Gratamente – dije mirándola de arriba a bajo

Nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente mientras mis manos con vida propia comenzaron a masajear los suaves y cremosos senos de mi esposa. Me encanta sentir con sus pezones duros hacen cosquillas a las palmas de mis manos. La abracé y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Sabia que ella sentía mi erecto miembro en su estomago.

La tome en brazos aun sin terminar nuestros apasionados besos y corrí las sabanas con una mano mientras con la otra la afirmaba. La deposité suavemente en la cama y me tumbe sobre ella. Comencé a bajar besando su cuello, sus hombros, me entretuve especialmente en sus exquisitos pechos, deleitándome escuchando sus gemidos. Seguí bajando y cuando al fin llegue a su tanga la baje con mis dientes.

Cuando al fin la saque, me quede mirando a mi esposa, mi hermosa mujer, se veía totalmente magnifica. Me saque mi boxer velozmente y me volví a colocar sobre ella.

- Esta será una noche muuuuy larga, señora Cullen.

Sentía un peso en mi pecho. Notaba que mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, tapado con la sabana y las mantas hasta la un poco más arriba de la cintura…la noche había sido bastante larga. Pero sentía un peso bastante alto en mi cuerpo. Sentía que Bella estaba acurrucada contra mi, notaba la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el mío y las cosquillas que me producía su cabello entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

Cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver una mata desordenada de rizos cobrizos. Nos habíamos olvidado de cerrar la puerta y probablemente de madrugada Rennesme había entrado en nuestro dormitorio. No pude evitar sonreír. Desde que era una bebe nuestra pequeña había dormido en mi pecho y cada vez que despertaba se venia corriendo a nuestro dormitorio para dormir un poco mas con nosotros, pero siempre en la misma posición en la que lo hacia desde que era una bebe. Ya no era cómodo…ella pesaba unos cuantos kilos y era bastante grande, pero es y siempre será mi bebita, nada me hacia estar más feliz que tener a mi reina y a mi princesa junto a mi y despertar junto a ellas siempre me hacía tener una sonrisa en la cara.

Sentí que Bella se removía en la cama y se apretaba más a mi, las abracé mas fuerte y la mire. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y me sonrío, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de nuestra hija.

- ¡Dios, Edward! Se nos quedo la puerta abierta ¡Ni siquiera estamos vestidos! – dijo totalmente preocupada.

- Bueno, tú vístete por mientras, lo importante es que no nos descubrió en ninguna de las cosas de anoche – le dije besándola suavemente en los labios – cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.

Bella se levanto despacio para que Nessie no despertara y se colocó una polera mia que estaba a la mano, unas pantaletas y unos pantalones deportivos.

- Cuando despierte me llamas para que la lleve a tomar el desayuno mientras tu te vistes – nos miró y rió. Se dirigió al armario y saco la cámara fotográfica y nos saco una foto – ¡se ven tan adorables! Nunca me aburriré de sacarles fotos.

No pude evitar reír viendo como Bella salía de nuestro cuarto. Teníamos muchos álbumes fotográficos y la mayoría era de nosotros, Nessie y yo, en la cama, durmiendo o jugueteando en ella…aunque yo tenía varias de Bella y Nessie jugando en el jardín y mientras Bella la peinaba.

Unas manitos se agitaron sobre mi pecho y me di cuenta que mi bebe había despertado y me trataba de hacer cosquillas.

- ¡Oh no! ¡El monstruo de las cosquillas me ataca! – medio grite fingiendo sufrimiento.

- No papi, soy yo – dijo riendo.

- ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Este no es tu dormitorio?

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos me miraron brillantes

- Quería despertar con ustedes…pero mami no esta – hizo un dulce puchero - ¿Se fue porque yo vine?

Vi como sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Claro que no mi amor, se fue a hacer un rico desayuno para nosotros, esta en la cocina – En segundos Nessie había desaparecido, por lo que me levante y busque mi pijama para ir a tomar desayuno con mi familia.

Hoy era nuestro último día en calma, mañana comenzaba a trabajar, y el miércoles me tocaría algo muy difícil…el primer día de preescolar de mi princesita.

**N/A: perdón por la demora, pero estamos por terminar el semestre en la universidad por lo que estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos y pruebas, además estoy con gripe, así que ando con una gran falta de inspiración, además mi reiterado problemas del corazón u.u sigo odiando a los hombres ¬¬ jajajaja.-**

**Eh, este capitulo es fome y quizás no les guste mucho, pero verán que más adelante tendrá gran importancia aunque ahora no se note xd.-**

**Un beso, cuídense!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviviendo**

**Capitulo 6**

_Bella POV_

Edward llevaba trabajando dos días y parecía estresado, al parecer el antiguo doctor a cargo no era muy organizado y Edward era el señor organización. Además alguna situación que ocurría en el Hospital lo molestaba porque llegaba un poco alterado, pero en cuanto Rennesme se lanzaba a sus brazos veía notablemente como su cara cambiaba y sus ojos mostraban alegría.

Hoy íbamos a buscarlo porque después iríamos a Port Ángeles a comprar los materiales que nuestra hija necesitaba ya que mañana entraría al preescolar, aunque solo por la mañana, nuestro interés era que nuestra bebita se relacionara con más niños de su edad o si no le seria muy difícil cuando entrara al colegio. Yo iba tan solo con jeans, zapatillas y un lindo polerón, que en realidad era de Edward y a mi me encantaba usar porque tenia su olor, y bueno, realmente parecía una adolescente, pero así andaba cómoda, además que conociendo a mi hija me haría recorrer todo el centro comercial, era una bola de energía igual que su tía Alice y debía ir preparada para ello. Rennesme vestía unos jeans también, con zapatillas rosadas al igual que su chaqueta y bajo ella un polerón azul. Se veía hermosa y tan grande. Me costaba creer que ya tuviera tres años, cuando sentía como ayer cuando la tenía tan pequeña en mis brazos mientras balbuceaba.

- ¿Mami?

- ¿Qué amor?

- ¿A qué hora nos mamos a bucar a mi papi?

- Ahora – en cuanto dije eso se fue corriendo a la camioneta. Edward había comprado dos autos, un Volvo plateado que Rennesme le encantó y una camioneta todo terreno, por que era más familiar y para cuando el clima se pusiera más difícil. Riendo de la efusividad de mi hija comencé a manejar hacia el Hospital.

Rennesme hablaba de todo lo que tendría que comprar y de que "papi" la tendría que llevar con el todas las mañanas.

- ¿Y entonces quien me irá buscar? – dijo mirándome con suspicacia.

- Depende. Tu papá dice que nos podemos juntar a almorzar con él en el casino del Hospital para que le hagamos compañía y no nos extrañe tanto y yo te iré a buscar, otras veces, cuando yo vaya al trabajo almorzaran ustedes dos solitos y otras veces te iré a buscar e iremos con los abuelos.

Me sonrío y se fue mirando el paisaje. Cuando llegamos al Hospital me estacione. Entramos tomadas de la mano y varias personas nos miraron, por lo que me puse nerviosa y por las mejillas sonrojadas de mi hija pude ver que ella también. Nos dirigimos a recepción y una señora un poco gordita nos atendió.

- Hola ¿Sabe donde está Edward Cullen? – le pregunte y recién ahí la señora levanto la vista. Me miro como examinándome y eso me molesto un poco.

- Está trabajando, para ser atendida por él debe tener hora – dijo seria y volviendo a su trabajo.

- Él sabe que venía – le dije un poco molesta ¿Qué se creía esta señora? Ella me volvió a mirar y cuando estaba apunto de hablar fue interrumpida por la voz de mi pequeña.

- ¿Y papi dode tá? – dijo con su seño fruncido en una mueca donde se notaba más su parecido con Edward. Vi como la señora la miró y sonrió, luego volvió a mirarme ya sin la cortante y fría mirada de antes.

- Lo siento, usted debe ser la Señora Bella ¿no es así? Edward habla mucho de usted – me sonrió y yo creo que aun tenia cara de confusión se apresuró a aclarar – Pensé que era otra fan de su esposo.

Reímos aunque yo no muy feliz por su confidencia. Llamo a la secretaria de MI esposo y nos dijo que nos dirigiéramos al área de pediatría, que Edward estaba con un paciente por lo que tendríamos que esperarlo y estaríamos más cómodas allá.

Mientras caminábamos Nessie comenzó a preguntarme muchas cosas, estaba en la típica edad de los porqué y como además tenia la misma mente analítica que teníamos con Edward analizaba el porque de todo.

Mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos me sentí muy observada, pero ni siquiera quise mirar, seguro eran las enfermeras cuchicheando sobre la esposa del doctor Cullen.

Cuando llegamos al ala infantil, nos recibió su secretaria, que era la mamá de mi amiga Ángela Weber.

- Hola Señora Weber

- Hola querida – se agacho a la altura de Rennesme – Hola pequeña, tu eres Rennesme ¿cierto?

- Sipi –dijo Nessie sonriéndole, seguramente ya le había caído bien – vengo a buscar a mi papi.

La señora Weber rió.

- Bella, este fin de semana vendrá Ángela – me dijo sonriéndome. Con mi amiga solo teníamos contacto por MSN, ya que ella había estudiado en Seattle y ahora vivía allá con su novio Ben. Desde la mudanza no habíamos hablado ya que no teníamos resuelto el asunto de la Wifi para la casa.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme. Tiene el numero de casa, se lo das y me que me llame. No he podido hablar con ella porque estoy sin Internet – le dije vigilando a Rennesme que andaba dando vueltas por el pequeño saloncito.

- ¡Quiero a papi! – gritó de repente haciendo que con la Señora Weber la miraramos sorprendida.

- ¡Nessie! – La regañé – estamos en un hospital, no puedes gritar – me miro con cara de pena, mientras hacia un puchero y se acerco a mi, abrazándome una pierna.

- Es que toi abudida mami

- Papá ya debe estar por terminar y podremos irnos.

En cuanto acabe la frase se abrió una puerta y se escuchó la voz de mi esposo diciendo "si presenta fiebre déle el antibiótico que le recete".

Me gire automáticamente al sentir la voz de mi amor, y lo pude ver con cara de fastidio despidiendo a una joven con un niño de alrededor de dos años en sus brazos que se veía totalmente sano. Pude advertir que la joven debía tener no más de veinte años y que iba vestida con una minifalda azul y una escotada polera blanca, se notaba que andaba sin sostén. Sentí como mi cuerpo ardía por la rabia pero me controlé, Edward ni siquiera la miraba, aunque ella babeaba.

- ¡Papi! – dijo feliz Rennesme, haciendo que Edward nos mirara y una genuina sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. Nuestra hija corrió hacia él con los brazos alzados y Edward la tomo en brazos al instante mientras se abrazaban. Era increíble el amor que se tenían, y como interactuaban juntos. La chica se corrió un poco y me miró con una mueca de burla y superioridad. Obviamente debía ponerla en su lugar, así que avancé mirando a mi esposo a los ojos mientras su sonrisa se incrementara. Antes de que pudiera llegar a él sentí su brazo atraerme hacia su cuerpo.

- Hola amor – dijo aun mirándome a los ojos, sentí la risa de mi pequeña, que aun estaba en sus brazos, por lo que Edward nos tenia a las dos atrapadas en su abrazo.

- Hola mi vida – le dije totalmente hipnotizada por su verde mirada. Sentí un carraspeo y decidí marcar mi territorio. Me acerqué a sus labios, pero en vez de darle un beso suave o un piquito, decidí profundizarlo. Sentí como Edward me respondió muy a gusto y sentí como me presionó más a su cuerpo. Cuando escuche la risa de Rennesme decidí alejarme un poco aunque Edward no me lo puso muy fácil y cuando lo miré tenía un tierno puchero y me miraba con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Te extrañé mucho…necesito más besos – dijo atrapándome con la mirada.

Antes de poder responderle y probablemente hacer lo que me pedía, escuché la risa de la Señora Weber…había olvidado totalmente donde estábamos.

Medí la vuelta con intención de pedirle disculpas pero antes de poder hablar lo hizo mi esposo.

- Lo siento Lucy, pero he extrañado mucho a mis chicas, no puedo contenerme – dijo dándole una encantadora sonrisa. Con esa cara dulce que colocaba lo podrían liberar de un juicio aunque hubiera matado al presidente.

- No se preocupen, así es el amor – siguió haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera en el computador. Me percate de que la chica no estaba y no pude más que sonreír.

- ¿Vamos me dijo mi esposo?

Me giré entre sus brazos y deposité un beso en su barbilla

- ¿No debes ir a buscar tus cosas? – le pregunte.

- ¡Ah, sí! Lo había olvidado – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco – Tengo tantas ganas de irme que lo había olvidado – Se giró hacia nuestra hija - ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

- ¡Siiii! – Rápidamente Nessie se tapó la boca – lo siento, se me ovida que aquí no puedo gritar.

- Ven vamos ¿Nos esperas aquí amor?

- Si, apresúrense, tengo hambre – los dos rieron y se metieron a la consulta de Edward.

Yo ya la conocía, era bastante grande y espaciosa, y a parte de la camilla y el amplio escritorio de mi esposo (que tenía una foto de nuestra boda, una de mi cuando estaba embarazada de ocho meses y el salía besando mi gran estómago, una de él con una Rennesme de un año y por ultimo una de nosotros tres paseando por la playa), había un gran estante donde tenía gran cantidad de medicamentos infantiles y sus implementos médicos y tenía otro mueble donde tenía un pesa para bebes. Al lado de este estaba la pesa para niños más grandes y el medidor.

Mientras los esperaba me preguntaba ¿Por qué Edward querrá marcharse tanto de su trabajo? Él ama la medicina y nada lo enorgullece más que cuando Nessie dice que su papá salva vidas de niños como ella.

Cuando salieron me fije en como iba vestido mi esposo. Iba con una polera azul y unos jeans, no había podido verlo por que su bata blanca lo cubría. Venía con la chaqueta de cuero sobre su hombro, era su regalona y la adoraba…yo adoraba como se veía con ella. A pesar de que ya teníamos una familia, éramos bastante jóvenes y no íbamos a andar vestidos formalmente, menos cuando acompañábamos a nuestra hija en una excursión de compras, ya que si uno no andaba vestido cómodamente no lo soportaba.

- ¿Vamos cariño? – Dijo Edward acercándose a mi con Nessie de la mano – Adiós Lucy, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós Edward, Bella. Que estés bien pequeña, suerte mañana.

- Adiós Sra. Weber, salude a Ángela de mi parte.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la camioneta, ya que en la mañana Edward se había venido con Carlisle. Acomodé a Rennesme en su silla mientras ella cantaba una canción de Barney. Mientras Edward conducía colocamos los Beatles y reíamos ya que nuestra pequeña se sabía todas sus canciones y las cantaba desde su asiento mientras miraba el paisaje.

- Amor

- Dime Bells

-¿Por qué tenias tantas ganas de venirte hoy? – Cuando termine la pregunta su seño se frunció y suspiro cansadamente – puedes decírmelo amor – dije mientras apretaba suavemente su rodilla. De inmediato su seño se relajo.

- Me han visitado unas cuantas chicas, con pequeños que deben ser sus hermanos o primos o tal vez hasta sus vecinos sin que tengan ninguna enfermedad, solo para verme – dijo todo eso con una mueca de desagrado, probablemente yo también la tenía – Lo peor Bella, es que soy el jefe de Pediatría, no estoy para casos así, en el Hospital no hay seriedad. Creo que pediré un equipo de enfermeras o doctores residentes revise a los pacientes antes, así por lo menos serán casos de verdadera enfermedad los que se atiendan y yo no perdería mí tiempo.

- Tranquilo amor, solo llevas pocos días acá, sabes lo aburrido que es Forks, probablemente todo esto ocurra porque eres la novedad, si sigue pasando puedes hablar con él y pedirle algún tipo de ayuda o darle una propuesta que te acomode

- Gracias amor – me dijo sonriendo – eres la única que logra calmarme.

Seguimos con nuestro camino dispuestos a disfrutar el día juntos.

**N/A: Lamento la demora! Acabo de salir de vaciones ^^**** y pasé todos mis ramos semestrales :D . Espero les guste el capitulo, estoy algo escasa de creatividad y de verdad no sé si continuar la historia :/ dejenme su opinión. Chau!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 7**

_Edward POV_

Hoy mi niñita entraba el preescolar. Sabía que era necesario, pero me daba miedo. Ella siempre ha sido muy dependiente de nosotros, y esto no lo cambiaría, pero ahora, de a poco comenzaría a tener amigos y ya no seríamos su única atención y eso me ponía celoso. No quería que mi bebe creciera, aunque fuera inevitable.

Habíamos comprado todos los útiles que le pidieron, casi todos eran distintos tipos de lápices y pinturas. Sin poder evitar sus ruegos le compre cinco mochilas diferentes de los dibujos animados que le gustaban ante la mirada molesta de mi esposa, ella cree que la consiento demasiado pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Amor ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto mi esposa asomando su cabeza por la puerta – El desayuno está listo y Rennesme esta impaciente.

Me levante de la cama ya que estaba vestido. Había pedido el día libre para acompañar a mi hija y por si llamaba para que la fuéramos a buscar, además ya había logrado reorganizar todo el sector de pediatría y ante la poca cantidad de habitantes de Forks no habían tantos pacientes.

Bese en los labios a mi esposa y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor donde nuestra bebe comía su tutti fruti con calma.

- Hola princesa – dije besando su cabeza - ¿Estas nerviosa?

- Nop – dijo sonriendo – si no me gusta te llamo y me vas a buscar – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Bella bufó negando con la cabeza. No podía evitarlo, mi niña me tenía en la palma de su mano.

Luego de desayunar nos montamos en la camioneta y nos fuimos hacia el centro de Forks, al único preescolar que había y cuando estábamos por bajar vi por el retrovisor que los ojos de Nessie estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – Bella de inmediato miro preocupada a nuestra hija.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mi niña? – dijo con voz dulce

- ¿Prometen que no me dejaran aquí? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que no mi vida, ¿qué haría yo sin mi princesa? – agregue de inmediato.

- Tranquila cariño, verás que cuando salgas estaremos aquí esperándote e iremos a almorzar donde los abuelos.

Bella era tan buena madre, siempre sabia que decir para tranquilizar a nuestra pequeña o a mí. Cuando ya estábamos en la entrada apareció una de las profesoras que era una señora de unos cincuenta años con un delantal de varios colores y una sonrisa enorme.

- Hola, buenos días – dijo saludándonos.

- Buenos días – dije dándole la mano al igual que Bella.

- Tu debes ser Rennesme – dijo agachándose a la altura de Nessie – tu mamá me hablo mucho de ti.

Mi hija de inmediato se sonrojo y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

Vi como se iba de la mano de esa señora y tuve unas ganas inevitables de correr tras ella y tomarla en brazos y llevármela…antes de que lo hiciera Bella me abrazó por la espalda.

- no pienses nada, es bueno que nuestra hija tenga amigos – dijo ocultando la risa – Además, ahora tenemos unas horas libres que podemos disfrutar.

Me gire con una sonrisa, y mi esposa de inmediato me besó apasionadamente. La tomé de la mano y la llevé rápidamente a la camioneta.

- ¿Un poco desesperado Cullen?

- Por ti, siempre.

Creo que jamás en mi vida había conducido tan rápido. No importaba que hubiéramos hecho el amor en la noche, yo siempre tenía ganas de ella. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, apenas espere que saliera del auto y la arrastre hacia la casa. En cuanto abrimos la puerta, la acorrale contra ella y la bese profundamente.

- Ed…Ward – adoraba cuando gemía mi nombre. Sentí como mi miembro se volvía más duro. Bella comenzó a recorrer mi pecho con sus manos y jalaba mi polerón. Levantando mis brazos permití que lo sacara, ella fue más astuta y junto con el también saco mi polera.

La levanté tomándola de su trasero y nos encaminé sentándome en el sofá del living con ella sobre mí. Ella se mecía sobre mi probocandonos un placer tortuoso, una especie de prueba antes de entregarnos al amor. Saque su polerón y su blusa con toda la rapidez que pude tratando de no dejarla nunca de besar.

- Me vuelves loco – dije mientras besaba el valle entre sus senos. Sus manos se dirigieron al botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrocho con torpeza mientras yo besaba sus pezones por sobre la tela del sostén, logrando de que escaparan gemidos de su sensual boca. Me levante un poco para que ella pudiera bajar lo necesario mis pantalones junto con los boxers. Se levanto y rápidamente se desabrochó sus jeans y los bajo con tanga y todo. Me excitaba de sobremanera verla así, tan desesperada. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba sin los jeans y completamente desnuda ante mí. La devoré con la mirada, a pesar del tiempo su cuerpo seguía igual de hermoso.

La atraje hacia mí, tal vez con un poco de brusquedad pero sabía que ella estaba tan desesperada como yo.

Rápidamente Bella se montó sobre y comenzó a rozar su sexo con el mío. Veía como sus senos saltaban frente a mis ojos y sin poder aguantar comencé a besarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus nalgas. Escuchaba sus gemidos y eso me hacia ponerme mas duro.

- Oh, Edward – gimió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse sobre mí. Sin más preámbulos tomándola por las caderas la baje para penetrarla completamente.

- Mmm..., Beeeeella…- gemí descontroladamente, mi esposa saltaba sobre mi, dando movimientos circulares. Sabía exactamente como volverme loco. Mientras ella bajaba sus caderas yo subía las mías. Oía claramente como nuestras pieles chocaban y el sofá golpear contra la pared.

Como nuestra hija no estaba tuvimos la oportunidad de descontrolarnos y gemir libremente.

Estábamos cerca, y sentía como el sexo de Bella se contraía y apretaba más mi miembro. Pequeños gritos de placer salían de su boca, y de los míos también.

Sin poder aguantar más explotamos juntos, Bella se aferro a mi, mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

- Vaya – dijo con voz cansada – Fue…

- Increíble – termine yo – Hace mucho no nos dábamos un tiempo solo para nosotros.

Era verdad, después Rennesme había nacido todo lo hacíamos los tres, y obviamente ya no dormíamos desnudos por si nos interrumpía en medio de la noche, también evitábamos hacer mucho ruido para que no fuera a despertarse y hacer preguntas incómodas ya que nuestra bebita era muy curiosa.

- ¿En que piensas amor? – dijo Bella levantando su cabeza que reposaba en mi pecho y mirarme a los ojos con cara somnolienta. Se veía tan hermosa después de hacer el amor…con sus enormes ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos por los besos y su sexy cabello todo alborotado contrastando con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- En que tal vez…sería bueno que hiciéramos un viaje, solo los dos. O tal vez pedirle a mis padres o a los chicos que cuiden a Nessie por un fin de semana…pasamos muy poco tiempo nosotros dos solos.

- Si, creo que sería buena idea, pero creo que a nuestra hija no le gustará mucho. Además – sonrío levemente – creo que no durarías mucho lejos de ella.

Asentí mientras reía. Era sobreprotector con Bella, pero con mi hija rayaba en el extremos. Probablemente estaría llamando cada minuto para saber si estaba bien.

- Lo se, pero creo que ahora que esta más grande, estoy preparado para dejarla por un fin de semana.

Me levante llevando a mi esposa en brazos y entre risas fuimos a la ducha.

_Bella POV_

Había pasado un mes completo desde que estábamos en Forks. Resulto que Rennesme le había encantado el preescolar, contaba emocionada todos los días el cuento que les leía la maestra y como pintaban y cantaban. Edward estaba un poco celoso, pero sabia que pronto lo superaría. Además nuestra hija esperaba ansiosa las tardes al lado de la puerta hasta que Edward llegara para jugar con él. Durante las tardes se sentaba conmigo, mientras yo revisaba escritos ella pintaba. No tenia problemas para levantarse temprano y era feliz de que irse con su papá por las mañanas en "el auto bonito" como llamaba al Volvo y a las 13.00 yo tenia que esperarla en la puerta del preescolar y nos íbamos a almorzar con Edward. A veces se nos sumaba Carlisle, o íbamos donde Esme, Charlie o Rosalie.

Había pasado a un pequeño minimarket de Forks a comprar una leche, ya que hoy Edward tenía una reunión con el personal por lo que almorzaríamos más tarde y Rennesme tendría hambre probablemente. Entre sin mirar ya que iba revisando mi celular cuando choque con algo bastante duro.

- Disculpa – susurré un poco sobresaltada levantando la mirada.

- ¿Bella? – me dijo una voz bastante conocida.

- ¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black? – pregunte contrariada. El único amigo que en un momento casi termina con mi relación con Edward estaba frente a mi con la inmensa sonrisa que a veces ilumino mis días frente a mi.

**N/A: **Revisé el fic y me di cuenta de que cometí un error bastante grave. En el capítulo 3 coloqué "capítulo 4" xd y además escribí que Rennesme entraba al preescolar el mismo día que Edward al Hospital. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta no es así. Perdón pero a veces se me traspapelan las historias y las ideas. Solo quería aclararlo por si a alguna/o de mis lectoras/es les asaltaba la duda.

Perdón por la tardanza. Las que leen mis otros fics saben que estoy con bloqueo intelectual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 8**

En el capítulo anterior:

_Había pasado a un pequeño minimarket de Forks a comprar una leche, ya que hoy Edward tenía una reunión con el personal por lo que almorzaríamos más tarde y Rennesme tendría hambre probablemente. Entre sin mirar ya que iba revisando mi celular cuando choque con algo bastante duro._

_- Disculpa – susurré un poco sobresaltada levantando la mirada._

_- ¿Bella? – me dijo una voz bastante conocida._

_- ¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black? – pregunte contrariada. El único amigo que en un momento casi termina con mi relación con Edward estaba frente a mi con la inmensa sonrisa que a veces ilumino mis días frente a mi._

_Bella POV_

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó Jacob. Él era moreno, alto y musculoso. Sus ojos eran negros y brillantes y tenía una sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante. Su cara ya no tenía esa apariencia infantil, ya era totalmente adulto pero seguía manteniendo esa apariencia jovial. Estaba más alto y corpulento que cuando joven, sin embargo era distinto pero a la vez igual que antes.

- ¿Bien y tú? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien. Tú papá nos contó que habías vuelto, pero no supe cuando lo harías – sentí que dijo eso con un poco de reproche. Después que me casé termine prácticamente mi amistad con él, solo por unos cuantos mails, que enviaba para su cumpleaños y fiestas.

- Fue todo un caos, organizar el viaje, nuestra nueva vida acá y todo, perdóname pero no tuve mucho tiempo – trataba de excusarme por haberlo dejado al margen de mi vida.

- Oye ¿Crees que tienes tiempo para un café? – me regalo una sonrisa, de las que usaba cuando éramos jóvenes, era como ver el sol. Antes de que pudiera responder la alarma de mi celular sonó indicando que solo me quedaban cinco minutos para ir por mi hija.

- Lo siento pero tengo que irme, tal vez otro día – dije un poco apenada.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana, cómo a las once? Por favor Bella, hace mucho que no nos vemos – colocó una cara suplicante – Por favor.

- Está bien – dije apresurada – Pero mañana tengo que ir a Seattle por mis escritos, creo que debería ser otro día.

- No, juntémonos en Seattle, debo ir por unos repuestos – me sonrió – Juntémonos en el Starbucks que está al frente del parque principal.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana – dije apresurada mientras me marchaba, no quería llegar tarde por mi hija, y aunque el preescolar estaba solo a unas cuadras. Me subí a la camioneta y logré llegar justo antes que Rennesme saliera. Me vio y corrió a la camioneta mientras yo me bajaba para subirla y colocarla en su sillita. Me hablaba sobre como había pintado un cuadro para que Edward colocara en su despacho. Llegamos al Hospital y me costó un mundo lograr que se mantuviera en su sillita. En cuanto la baje se dispuso a correr, por lo que la tome del brazo.

- ¡Rennesme! Tranquila, sabes que en el Hospital no se puede correr – la regañé suavemente.

- Qelo mostale mi cuado a papi – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Si sé, pero tranquila – fuimos de la mano al interior y nos dirigimos al casino, ya que Edward nos esperaba allí con nuestros almuerzos (el destinado a los doctores y visitantes era bastante bueno).

- Papi – dije Nessie mientras se subía a su regazo en la mesa que él había reservado para nosotros. Me acerqué y le di un suave beso.

- ¿Qué tal tu día princesa? – le pregunto a nuestra hija.

- ¡Bien! Hice un cuado para ti – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¡Que bien!

- ¿Y tú amor? – dijo mirándome y apretando mi mano sobre la mesa.

- Bien, cariño. Sin mucho trabajo – recordé mi encuentro con Jacob y pensé contarle, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, deseché la idea al recordar lo celoso que se volvía Edward en nuestra juventud cada vez que le contaba que iría a ver a Jacob – Mañana tengo que ir a Seattle a buscar los escritos por revisar ¿Crees que puedes ir por Rennesme?

- Claro amor, y puedo llevarla con mamá en la tarde por que mañana tenemos una reunión – le sonreír y nos dispusimos a almorzar y a conversar.

Iba en la camioneta conduciendo a Seattle. Me sentía realmente mal por no haberle contado nada a Edward, pero sabía que si le decía terminaríamos en una gran pelea por nada. Solo quería tomarme un café con Jake, saber que es de su vida y nada más. Yo amo a Edward, jamás le sería infiel y el lo sabe, el problema es la pelea por sus celos.

Me sumergí en los recuerdos del pasado, cuando solo éramos novios y estábamos en el Instituto. A Jacob lo conocía desde que éramos niños, pero hace mucho no lo veía, y en cuanto volví a Forks nos volvimos a ver, rápidamente nos volvimos mejores amigos, mientras del Instituto las cosas eran diferentes porque yo ya me iba enamorando de Edward. A Jacob lo veía poco porque el iba al Instituto que tenían en la Reserva Quileute donde vivía. En cuanto le empecé a contar sobre Edward las cosas cambiaron, ya que el empezó a mostrar antipatía ante él, sin siquiera conocerlo. Cuando comencé mi relación con Edward lo vi menos, mucho menos. Usábamos los fines de semanas para tener citas y salir con los chicos, y las tardes de las semanas para hacer las tareas juntos, etc. Un día Jacob fue a verme a casa mientras yo estaba con Edward preocupado por que no lo había do a ver. Los presenté emocionada, sin embargo la actitud antipática de Jacob logró que Edward se pusiera mucho peor con él. Desde ahí empecé a tener problemas con Edward cada vez que lo iba a ir a ver a Jake, alegando que él sentía más que una simple amistad por mí, que sus sentimientos eran más profundos. Las peleas terminaban con ambos enfurecidos contra el otro, yo porque Edward era demasiado celoso y posesivo y porque sentía que no confiaba en mi y Edward molesto porque yo no lograba ver lo evidente. Rosalie estaba totalmente de su parte, ya que según ella el "perro" estaba tras de mi, a Alice no le interesaba mientras no faltara a nuestras tardes de chicas ya que decía "amas a mi hermano, no serias capaz de engañarlo" y los chicos no se interesaban.

Poco después Edward prefirió no peliar más, pero Jacob fue el que cambio, ya que cada vez que lo veía empezaba a hablar pestes de Edward, lo que terminaba en nuevas discusiones. Cuando le conté que nos casaríamos y me marcharía con él a Inglaterra fue donde se armó el caos. Empezó a gritar que no podía marcharme, que no podía dejar a mi padre, a mis amigos…que no podía dejarlo a él. Se acercó a mí y rudamente me beso. Yo participé en el beso, pero para que me soltara, porque su actitud me dio un poco de miedo. Pensé que solo lo hacia por desesperación de que su mejor amiga se fuera. Pero me equivoqué, porque después del beso me confeso su amor. Me pidió (o mas bien me obligo) a que escogiera entre seguir con nuestra amistad y que tuviéramos algo y seguir en mi país, con mi familia y mis amigos, o a irme con Edward, sola y en un país extraño.

Nuestra amistad termino aquel día, aunque si estuve confundida, pero no por él, si no que por mi familia y mis amigos.

Cuando se lo conté a Edward…él terminó conmigo. Fue la peor pelea que hayamos tenido alguna vez. Si, en parte fueron celos…pero la mayoría fue porque él se sentía culpable de alejarme de todos. Me ofreció dejar la beca y que nos quedáramos en Estados Unidos, pero yo se lo impedí, le dije que teníamos que estar lejos, para aprender a estar solos y madurar. Ese mismo día volvimos (si, suena estúpido) y tuvimos la mejor reconciliación del mundo. Esa noche hicimos por primera vez el amor, porque yo quería ser del en cuarpo y alma y necesitaba que el también fuera mío.

Y bueno, lo demás de la historia fue que nos casamos, nos fuimos y tuvimos una hija y ahora estamos de vuelta, mucho mas grandes y maduros.

Luego de recoger los escritos me fui al centro para llegar al café, iba con unos minutos de retraso, así que probablemente Jacob ya estuviera allí.

Y no me equivocaba, me esperaba sentado en una mesa que daba a la ventana, con café y unas galletas. Nos saludamos y me senté.

- No pedí por ti, porque no tengo idea de que café te gusta – sonrío con disculpa, mientras vi que la mesera se dirigía a nosotros.

Pedí mi café y un pastel, y pensé que si hubiera venido con Edward, él hubiera sabido exactamente que pedir por mi.

- Y cuéntame Bells, ¿Qué es de tu vida? Pensé que ya tomarías té, como los ingleses – reímos y yo moví ligeramente mi cabeza.

- Todo excelente, estudiamos, terminamos nuestros estudios, tuve a mi Rennesme y decidimos volver – dije tratando de resumir, porque si contaba detalle por detalle no terminaría nunca.

- Ah, debe parecerse mucho a ti esa hija tuya – dijo riendo.

- En realidad es igual a Edward, aunque tiene mi color de ojos. Es muy activa y muy inteligente para su edad – dije con una sonrisa boba. Creo que babeaba cada vez que hablaba de mi niña.

- Me gustaría conocerla ¿Supiste que Embry tuvo una hija? Se llama Claire y está por cumplir los cuatro, yo soy su padrino – dijo orgulloso.

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato. Descubrí que no tenia novia, pero estaba interesado en una chica llamada Vanessa y que había llegado hace poco y trabajaba como enfermera en el Hospital de Forks. Me advirtió que si Edward la conocía no le digiera nada porque se le podía salir, y por ahora solo habían tenido una cita y no quería asustarla.

- Lo siento Bella – dijo cuando salíamos del café. Lo mire interrogante y el miro el piso – Lo arruiné todo, éramos mejores amigos y yo estaba confundido, era muy joven aún. Pensé que sentías algo por mi solo por que eras buena conmigo y odiaba a Edward solo por que tenia una chica. Todos mis amigos tenían novia menos yo y pensé que tu serias la afortunada – ambos reímos, pero pronto el recobro la seriedad – Siento que acabe con nuestra amistad, además debí pedirte perdón y no ignorar tus mails. Luego definitivamente todo fue peor y ya no sabia nada de ti, solo por medio de Charlie y tenia vergüenza de pedir tu numero solo para llamarte.

- No te preocupes Jake, no te guardo rencor – dije con una sonrisa – Podemos volver a ser amigos.

Nos abrazamos y sonreí feliz, podía recuperar una amistad que nunca debería haber terminado.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que vi a Eddie todo preocupado con su hija mientras su mujercita se pasea con otros chicos por la ciudad – nos separamos rápidamente para ver a Lauren con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

Decidí no prestarle atención, tratar de desmentir algo que ni siquiera existía era estúpido, así que solo me volteé a Jake.

- Me debo ir, ve a vernos a casa, para que puedas conocer a Rennesme – le dije con una sonrisa – Además con Edward planeábamos llevarla a la Push, sería genial que nos presentaras a tu ahijada.

Nos despedimos sin siquiera mirar a Laureen que quedo ahí plantada con cara de odio por que no diera resultado su intento de armar un escándalo.

Llegue a casa como a las seis, por lo que Edward ya estaba ahí. No escuché la voz de Rennesme, pero vi a mi esposo sentado en el living.

- Hola cariño ¿Dónde está Nessie? – pregunte mientras me sacaba la chaqueta.

- Está dónde mi madre – respondió con voz seca. Me acerqué a él preocupada por su vo cortante.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué respondes a esto? – me mostró la pantalla del celular, donde se veía claramente una foto de mi y Jacob abrazados, con la hora y la fecha en la que eso había ocurrido.

- Me encontré con Jacob hoy en Seattle, y decidimos conversar – dije apresuradamente - ¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

- Me la envío Laureen, en un mensaje, donde dijo que los había visto estar desde las once y media de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde en un café. He de suponer que se habían puesto de acuerdo. Además para que hayas llegado hasta ahora significa que fuiste temprano a la Editorial ¿Dime Bella, te pusiste de acuerdo para juntarte con él en Seattle donde habían pocas posibilidades de que alguien los viera? – dijo con voz dura y mirándome con los ojos oscuros.

Me embargo el pánico ¿Y si creía que lo engañaba? Trate de tomar su mano y él la apartó. Eso dolió, y mucho.

- Solo nos juntamos en Seattle por que él estaría ahí, debía comprar unas cosas. No te dije nada por que pensé que te molestarías, solo quería hablar con él. No paso nada si es lo que crees, solo me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan obtuso en el pasado. Te amo Edward y me duele que no confíes en mi – dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Al que le duele tu desconfianza es a mí – dijo y su voz se entrecortó – ¿Crees que te hubiera prohibido verlo? ¿Qué te hubiera encerrado en casa para que no vieras a nadie? Gracias a ti probablemente mañana estaré en boca de todo el Hospital, por que mi esposa se encuentra con otro tipo en otra ciudad, como si fuera tu amante – añadió dolido.

- Lo siento Edward, solo necesitaba verlo y aclarar las cosas del pasado, te amo y no quise hacer nada que te dañara – las lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. Me sentía culpable ¿Por qué fui tan idiota como para no contarle?

- Sé que no me serias infiel, Bella, pero sigo sin entender porque no me contaste que te reunirías con él.

Suspiro y se levantó.

- Te amo – dije triste, odia discutir con él – siento mucho no habértelo dicho, pero no le di importancia, pensé que hacia lo mejor.

- Iré a buscar a Rennesme.

Sin más salio de la casa y yo me quedé ahí sentada en el sillón, completamente deshecha.

**N/A:** Espero les guste el capítulo, perdon por demorar tanto, es que no tenia inspiración. Actualizo en un rato más, porque me bajo toda la inspiración de pronto xD.

Ya saben, blog, formspring y todo en el perfíl (en la actualizacion de Padres Adolescente dije "voy a arreglar el perfíl" y no lo hice, espero de ahí me de tiempo)


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 9**

_Edward POV_

Manejaba apretando fuertemente el volante, aguantando las ganas de llorar o patear algo. Sabía que Bella no me sería infiel, o eso quería creer. Me dolía y mucho que me haya mentido, que no tuviera confianza en decirme algo tan trivial como que vería a Jacob. Si, tal vez no me hubiera puesto a saltar en un pie, tal vez hubiera querido acompañarla o no sé, pero no se lo hubiera prohibido. Él fue su amigo, y yo estuve con ella cuando terminaron su amistad y sé lo mucho que a ella le dolió. Era casi un hecho que al volver ella quisiera buscarlo, verlo y aclarar todo. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía que me hubiera mentido, y como dolía.

Todos mis viejos miedos salieron a flote. Cuando le pedí matrimonio a Bella fue porque la amaba y por que la quería solo para mí, que nos perteneciéramos. Ahora me preguntaba si habíamos hecho lo correcto.

Nos casamos a los dieciocho, fuimos los primeros todos…nunca tuvimos oportunidad de besar a otro, de tocar a otros, de haber tenido más relaciones. Nuestra primera vez fue juntos, y nunca habíamos tenido sexo con alguien más. No es que quisiera un amante o estar con otras chicas, sin embargo sentía que tal vez nos saltamos muchas etapas que era saludable o común vivir.

Llegué a casa de mis padres y me baje del auto, prácticamente inconsciente. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Entré por la cocina.

- ¡Papi! ¡Estoy haciendo galletas con mi Abu! – gritó Rennesme llena de harina.

Sonreí, nunca podría arrepentirme de ella, era mi sol personal. Mamá me miró extrañada.

- ¿Y Bella? – Preguntó suspicaz – Es extraño que no viniera contigo.

Mire al piso, para que no se diera cuenta de que mentía.

- Se quedó en casa, trabajando.

- Cariño, ¿puedes colocar tu sola los moldes? – le pregunto a Nessie.

- Si, Abu – dijo mientras con moldes plásticos iba marcando corazones, estrellas y lunas en una masa delgada.

- Edward, acompáñame.

No se porqué se me ocurrió subestimar a mamá, siendo la persona que más me conoce…junto con Bella.

Me dirigió al despacho. En cuanto ella entró, ya que iba tras de mi, cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó sin rodeos y totalmente seria.

- Discutimos – dije con voz apagada. Me di cuenta que ella esperaba, a que le digiera el porqué – Me pidió que fuera a recoger a Rennesme del preescolar porque debía ir a Seattle a buscar unos escritos de la editorial, sin embargo usó el tiempo para juntarse con Jacob Black – la miré y ella continuaba impasible – Me mintió, si me hubiera dicho que tenía deseos de ir a verlo o algo lo hubiera comprendido, no era necesario inventar una mentira, mamá.

Finalicé y suspiré. No podía estar peleado Bella, sentía un terrible dolor. Odiaba esto.

- Hijo, entiendo que estés molesto, no es algo lindo. Sin embargo ¿No crees que deberían hablar?

- No me lo iba a decir – continué – Laureen, la enfermera del Hospital – la miré y ella asintió comprendiendo quien era – Me envío una foto. No es que ella haya llegado a casa y me hubiera aclarado todo.

- ¿Le diste la oportunidad? – preguntó.

- No realmente, pero ella me empezó a preguntar por Rennesme y no iba a poder aguantar más – sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla – Es primera vez que me miente, y justo para juntarse con el tipo que casi acaba con todo.

Sentí como los brazos de mamá me rodeaban y me sentí protegido, igual que cuando era pequeño.

- No pueden dejar esto así cariño, deben conversar. Son adultos ahora, y tienen una hija.

- Lo sé, es que a veces siento que apresuramos todo. Nos casamos muy jóvenes mamá, quizás fue un error – mamá se separó de mi y me observo.

- Yo también me casé muy joven, Ed. Con tu padre conocimos todo juntos, igual que Bella y tú. Y claro que hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, pero lo amo – besó mi mejilla – Eso es lo único que deben preguntarse, cariño. ¿Se aman? Si lo hacen te prometo que pueden luchar contra viento y marea.

Se fue y me dejó en el despacho meditando.

¿Sería capaz de perdonarle una mentira? Si, no es algo grave, y si, tal vez me lo iba a contar y me alteré un poco. Tal vez había reaccionado de forma exagerada, pero el estrés del acoso en el Hospital me tenía arto.

Debía pensar que haría.

_Bella POV_

Eran las ocho y Edward aún no llegaba. ¿Y si me dejaba? Yo moriría, él era todo para mí, sería algo que no podría soportar.

Escuche el auto y me puse nerviosa. Sentí que la puerta se abría, y Edward entraba con nuestra hija dormida en sus brazos y su mochila y una bolsa con un posillo colgando de su mano. Me acerqué a él y me apresuré a tomar la bolsa que contenía el posillo y la mochila de mi hija.

- Gracias – susurró – Se quedó dormida en el camino, estaba cansada porque hizo muchas cosas con Esme.

Dejé las cosas en la cocina y después me dirigí a la habitación de Nessie. Cuando llegué, Edward le colocaba el pijama.

- ¿Te ayudo? – pregunté. Mi voz salió débil. Él me miró y pude ver que su expresión cambió al ver mis ojos rojos, así que baje la mirada.

- Claro – se levantó y besó la frente de nuestra niña, que dormía profundamente. Me dirigí a ella y le coloqué el pijama mientras él salía de la habitación.

"Ni siquiera quiere estar en el mismo cuarto que estás" dijo mi yo interior. Las lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera controlarlas, y sentí como mi corazón se apretaba.

Bese la frente de mi hija y la arropé, encendí la lamparita por si se despertaba y salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Cuando entre a nuestro dormitorio Edward estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al piso. En cuanto me escuchó levanto la mirada.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo en un susurro ronco.

- Si – mi voz salió apenas audible.

- A veces pienso que nos precipitamos, me siento muy culpable de haberte alejado de todos para que me acompañaras en mi sueño, prácticamente te robé tu juventud, Bella. Tú ni siquiera creías en el matrimonio – suspiró. Todo lo había dicho mirando sus manos que estaban en sus rodillas, yo estaba sentada a su lado. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar, no sabía que pensar o que decir – No me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos pasado, pero a veces siento que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que te hubieses quedado acá, que hubieras tenido más novios, que hubieras ido fiestas, discotecas…que hubieras hecho locuras, no sé – su voz sonó angustiada – siento que te quité todo.

- ¡No! – Grite sin poder evitarlo – Edward ¿no entiendes? Tu nunca me obligaste a nada, por ti aprendí a tomar riesgos. Prefiero haber perdido todo a no haber vivido todo esto. Edward, te amo – dije tomando sus manos, sus ojos verdes estaban anegados en lágrimas – Perdóname por no confiar en ti, por no haberte dicho lo de Jacob. Tú sabes que no te puedo mentir, te lo iba a decir. Solo que esa Lauren se me adelantó.

- Bella, yo confío en ti – dije dándome una dulce sonrisa.

- Te amo Edward, no dudes de lo que hemos hecho – acaricié su mejilla – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y me gusta que todo lo hayamos vivido juntos. – No muchas parejas pueden decir eso, y yo me enorgullezco de ser una de esas pocas.

- Perdóname por favor – dije tomando mi cara entre sus manos – Nunca quise quitarte nada.

- Tu no me has quitado nada – le sonreí, Edward siempre tendía ha echarse la culpa de todo – Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy responsable de mis decisiones y la que tome diez años atrás es la mejor que pude haber tomado en mi vida. La única que tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo. Siento no haberte dicho que me iba a ver con Jacob, pero no quería que te preocuparas. Eres y seguirás siendo mi prioridad en la vida, Edward. Tu junto con Rennesme son lo más importante que tengo, y no solo porque llevemos tanto tiempo juntos, es porque te amo igual que antes, si es que no más.

Los labios de Edward se unieron con los míos en un beso potente. Terminamos el beso, solo porque necesitábamos respirar, pero nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo.

- Juro no volverte a ocultar nada nunca más – dije colocando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi esposo.

- Prometo escucharte antes de ponerme a gritar – ambos reímos, pero me separe para mirar sus ojos.

- No quiero que vuelvas a cuestionar nuestro matrimonio, Edward. Te amo y soy feliz de haberme casado a los dieciocho, de haber vivido en Inglaterra, haber tenido a nuestra hija, y sobre todo que seas el único hombre en mi vida.

- Prometido.

Nos besamos apasionadamente y nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros cuerpos. Era increíble que hubiéramos tenido una pelea, que aunque duró alrededor de cuatro horas, nos desgastaba emocionalmente, aunque siento que sirvió para que Edward me dijera lo que sentía.

- ¿Edward? – Dije alejándome un poco de él, y me miro haciendo un puchero – ¿Qué ocurre?

Me miró con cara de póker, tras unos segundos suspiró.

- No me siento cómodo con el trabajo. Acá hay menos accidentes y todo, es mucho más relajado que el ritmo de Londres. Pero…siento que las enfermeras e acosan, se me solicita para ver casos que son claramente fingidos y es agotador trabajar en un ambiente así. Mi padre me dice que me relaje, que pronto me adaptaré – me dio un pequeño beso – Me cuestan los cambios, lo sabes.

- Cariño, creo que te estas estresando inútilmente. Deberías colocar algún medico residente que haga de tu asistente, así el te deriva casos de verdad – le sonreí para darle ánimos – Edward, no tengas miedo de utilizar tu autoridad como jefe.

- Lo sé, te amo. ¿No peleemos más, ya?

Me sonrío y me beso. Tuvimos toda la noche reconciliándonos.

**N/A: Perdón la demora, iba a actualizar el mismo día que subí el capitulo anterior pero por problemas de Internet…no pude. Espero les guste. Si, se reconcilian, pero es que a veces uno suele tener peleas fuertes por cosas que en realidad no son tan graves, ya que Bella pensaba cotarle a Edward, sin embargo Lauren hizo una jugada más rápida. Este problema no termina aquí porque traerá consecuencias.**

**Preguntas al formspring! Visiten el blog ladybluevampire . blogspot . com **

**A/dios**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 10**

_Bella POV_

Un maldito mes había pasado desde mi discusión con Edward. El mismo día de la discusión arreglamos todo entre nosotros y pensamos "todo estará perfecto desde ahora". Que equivocados estábamos. Por supuesto Lauren Mallory había difundido el rumor de que yo le era infiel a mi esposo y que nos divorciaríamos.

Al principio todo se trato de culpa. Me sentía muy mal de que hablaran de él. Edward me decía que no le importaba, pero para ningún hombre era agradable que llamaran venado o cosas por el estilo, ya que la mayoría de los chicos de Forks le tenía envidia. Días después, y al ver que Edward no se interesaba en los rumores las chicas comenzaron a coquetearle descaradamente, ya que como "se va a divorciar" todas creían que estaba buscando una nueva esposa. Y para sentirme más culpable, Jacob había tenido problemas con Vanessa, ya que como enfermera del Hospital había escuchado todos los comentarios y creía a Jake un patán por destruir una familia. No importaba que la gente me mirara mal y hablara a mis espaldas, pero que les hicieran daño a las personas que quería por culpa mía, me rompía el corazón.

A Esme cada vez que la veían le preguntaban por Edward y ella se ocupo de esclarecer el asunto, así que ahora ya no éramos el centro de atención del pueblo, sin embargo habían unas chicas que aun mantenían ilusiones respecto al divorcio.

Sin embargo, nuestra relación con Edward iba perfecta. Por idea de Alice, habíamos decidido mostrarnos en público como la pareja feliz que éramos. Antes preferíamos quedarnos en casa o irnos de picnic o excursión, pero según Alice lo mejor para acallar los rumores era mostrarnos felices y más unidos que nunca. Así que ahora salíamos de compras, a comer, a pasiar a Forks, y la más feliz era Rennesme. Nuestra vida sexual seguía tan activa como siempre, yo tenía miedo que Edward cayera en tentación. Eran jóvenes lindas y con un gran físico las que estaban tras de él, así que lo cansaba en la cama, y lo disfrutábamos bastante.

El teléfono sonó, así que aparte mis recuerdos y los documentos que tenia que leer para encontrar el auricular.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Señora Isabella? – preguntó una voz desconocida

- Si, con ella

- Hablo del Preescolar – juro que me recorrió un escalofrío

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hija? ¿Está bien? – ya estaba de pie y me dirigía a la salida.

- ¿Sería posible que viniera a buscarla? Ella se encuentra bien, solo que algo exaltada.

- Voy para allá – arroje el auricular del teléfono a la casa y me subí a la camioneta. No recuerdo en que momento había agarrado mi bolso, pero por suerte lo hice, así que saque mi celular y mientras conducía llame a Edward.

- ¡Hola amor! – dijo jovial.

- Me llamaron del preescolar – dije con angustia. Solo de pensar que a mi bebita le pudiera haber pasado algo.

- Voy para allá, por favor cálmate.

Corté y en lo que me parecieron horas llegué y me estacioné. Cuando estaba por entrar al preescolar me di cuenta que venia Edward así que lo esperé.

- ¿Sabes que ocurrió? – preguntó angustiado.

- No – añadí con congoja. Me abrazó y tomándome de la mano nos hizo entrar.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de la directora y en cuanto entramos se levanto y avanzó rápidamente y nos saludo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con nuestra hija? – dijo Edward sin rodeos.

- No sabemos que lo gatillo, solo que después del recreo llegó llorando y no han podido calmarla. Solo pidió que los llamáramos.

En cuanto termino de hablar entró una chica con el delantal de maestra, traía a nuestra niña en brazos.

Me levante y la arrebaté de los brazos de la chica, no con intención de ser brusca pero mi bebe lloraba y era algo que no podía permitir.

- ¿Podemos llevarla a casa? – preguntó Edward.

- Claro que sí, ya falta poco para que saliera, de todos modos. Espero vuelva recuperada – dijo la directora.

Sentía como mi niña temblaba en mis brazos.

- Mami está aquí, princesa, y papi también – dije mientras besaba su cabecita.

Rennesme no dejaba de llorar, y se aferro a mi cuello con fuerza. Edward se acercó a nosotras y besó su cabeza.

- ¿Te duele algo princesa? – pregunto con angustia. Nuestra hija levanto su cabeza y lo miró, negando.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, me fui con Edward y él llamo a Alice para que pasara a buscar el Volvo más tarde.

Rennesme ya venia tranquila, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y su expresión triste.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, Edward la tomo en brazos y ella se aferró fuerte a su papá. Se sentó en el living, y Rennesme seguía sin soltarlo.

- Amor, debes contarnos que paso – dijo Edward mientras acariciaba su cabello, yo estaba a su lado, masajeando la espalda de mi nena. Se acomodó en las piernas de su papá y nos miró.

- ¿Se van a separar? – preguntó mientras otra lágrima caía por su mejilla. Con Edward nos miramos, pude ver a través de sus ojos como mi expresión de incertidumbre pasaba a la rabia.

- Yo amo a tu papá – dije seria y mirándola a los ojos.

- Y yo amo a tu mamá – añadió Edward rápidamente antes de que continuara con mi discurso.

- Hija, nosotros nos amamos y nos gusta mucho vivir juntos y despertar contigo todos los días – Rennesme sonrió un poquito - ¿Por qué crees que nos separaríamos?

- Unas niñas me preguntadon, son más gandes y me dijeron que ustedes se separarían y se casarian con otas personas y tenrian más bebes y ya no me iban a querer más.

- ¡Yo jamás dejaría a mi reina y a mi princesita! Los únicos bebes que tendríamos serian tus hermanitos – dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba a él.

- No escuches lo que las demás personas digan mi niña, tu sabes que con papá nos amamos mucho, mucho y te amamos mucho a ti tambien.

- si se mami.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Edward sonreía feliz – ¿que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones que hay en Seattle?

Rennesme sonrió y salto de las piernas de Edward para irse a s dormitorio a buscar su chaqueta. Reíamos ante su efusiva que era.

- No puedo creer esto – dije acongojada – Todo es mi culpa, ahora hasta mi pequeña creyó…

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas, pero los brazos de mi esposo me sujetaron a él con más fuerza.

- que la gente crea lo que quiera, yo te amo y soy feliz a tu lado. Además gracias a eso, tu ahora pasas más tiempo conmigo – me dio un rápido beso en los labios – Me da la impresión que Nessie tendrá un hermanito pronto.

Sonreí, ya tenía un atraso de una semana, y habíamos pensado esperar otra para hacerme un análisis. No había sido premeditado, pero para nosotros un hijo seria una bendición.

**N/A: **Espero les guste el capítulo. Quiero aclarar que Bella se siente culpable y que eso no se pasa porque Edward no la culpe. Habrán más instancias adelante, y aunque nosotras sabemos que entre ella y Jacob no ocurrió nada, no se lo contó a Edward y ese es un error que tiene que pagar, aunque él no esté molesto. Ahora tendremos que ver si Bella realmente está embarazada y como lo tomará Nessie :B

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews *_* gracias por sus recomendaciones ^^ las tomo en cuenta.

oriana21


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviviendo**

**Capitulo 11**

_Bella POV_

El símbolo negativo me guiña…o por lo menos así lo sentía. Me daba la impresión de que se burlaba de mi. Sinceramente había esperado estar embarazada y me había decepcionado al no estarlo. Según Alice era mejor, tal vez si me hubiera embarazado ahora hubiera habido rumores de que eran de Jacob. En un principio me molesté cuando dijo eso, pero sabia que tenia razón. Ya habíamos dejado de ser la comidilla del pueblo, ya que había quedado más que claro que no nos íbamos a divorciar ni que yo tenia algo con Jake, pero "pueblo chico, infierno grande" y dado al aburrimiento de las personas y la verdadera maldad de otras no hubieran pensado antes de especular tales cosas, y la realidad era que me preocupaba Rennesme, ya que había quedado muy afectada tras que otras niñas le preguntaran y le dijeran que sus papis se iban a separar.

No le había contado a Edward de mi "supuesto embarazo" ya que no quería que el se ilusionara, pero ahora me planteaba decirle "hey, amor ¿Qué tal si le damos a Nessie un hermanito" pero otra vez Alice había echado por la borda mis planes al decirme "Si, es buena idea, aunque cuando dicen que uno más los busca, menos llegan". No habíamos querido hablar con Rosalie, a pesar de que era chica del grupo (que solo éramos Alice, Angela y yo) porque ella estaba con ese problema. Con Emmett hace dos años que buscaban embarazarse y no lo lograban, a pesar de que se esforzaban bastante. Muchas veces Edward había querido decirle su opinión como médico, pero lo deteníamos, la sola idea para Rosalie de hacerse pruebas medicas le aterraba, al igual que Emmett. Ellos soñaban con tener una familia numerosa, ya que ambos habían sido hijos únicos pero a la vez les asustaba tener algún problema. Aunque Emmett no lo decía sabíamos que él pensaba que si el problema era él, Rose lo dejaría. Y para Rosalie si ella era el problema, quedaría desvastada. Así que todo tema "hijos" era nulo, a pesar de que mimaban un montón a Nessie.

Alice con Jasper no buscaban hijos aun, querían viajar, conocer y tener más experiencias de vida antes de asumir ese tipo de responsabilidad, Angela decía que necesitaba esperar un par de años como mucho, solo quería una mejor estabilidad en el trabajo ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo en él. Y bueno, yo no había hablado seriamente del tema con Edward.

Si, siempre nos lanzábamos comentarios del tipo "un hermanito para Rennesme" o "hagamos otro hijo" pero seriamente hablando, nunca nos lo preguntamos. Si llegara de sorpresa seria algo obviamente inesperado, pero que nos pondría alegres tal como fue nuestra primogénita, pero no sé, me sigue siendo extraño conversarlo.

- Hola cariño – dijo Edward entrando a la casa, dejo su maletín en la mesa ratona y se acercó a mi, que estaba sentada en un sillón en el Living - ¿Qué tal, preciosa? – pregunto mientras me besaba dulcemente.

Como siempre, me deslumbro e inconcientemente pase mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo más a mi, pero luego tomé conciencia de que Rennesme estaba en su cuarto viendo alguna de sus películas de Disney, así que me detuve auntes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

- Mmm, creo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿paso algo? – dijo dándome la mano para que me levantar, luego de que lo hice se sentó él y me puso en su regazo - ¿Ocurrió algo con Nessie?

- No, ella está bien – le sonreí mientras acariciaba su rostro – Esta en su dormitorio viendo una película. Lo que te tengo que contar es algo que ocurrió en la mañana, no estaba segura si decírtelo o no, pero luego de todo lo que pasó cuando te oculté información lo mejor y Alice me convenció porque no estaba segura pero ya…

- Al grano – dijo Edward mientras me miraba. Cuando me ponía nerviosa comenzaba a balbucear.

- Hoy, Alice me acompaño – aclaré, aunque no se porque – me hice un test de embarazo porque tenia un retraso – vi como el rostro de Edward se contraía pero sus ojos brillaron con ilusión – Lamentablemente salio negativo – sus ojos se entristecieron y me miraron fijamente

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu atraso? – pregunto muy serio, por lo que me preocupé.

- Porque no quería que te hicieras ilusiones, además solo han sido unos días. Pesé que antes de decirte cualquier cosa.

- Un hijo seria algo de los dos, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que pasa ¿Podrías comenzar a confiar en mi aunque sea un poco? – preguntó molesto. De todas las reacciones que esperaba, esta no era una de ellas.

- Perdón por no querer que sufriera. Solo ya estaba nerviosa por hacerme ilusiones yo, y no quería que sufrieras una decepción, solo fue un test de farmacia.

Me levanté de su regazo y me aleje de él. No era por falta de confianza, es más, gran parte de las mujeres se hacen el test y luego le dicen a su pareja, para confirmarlo juntos. ¡No iba a hacer pipí delante de Edward para demostrarle toda la confianza que le tengo!

- ¿Estas segura que no lo estás? – Volvió a preguntar – Los test son seguros, pero no al cien por ciento, seria mejor un examen de sangre.

- No lo creo, recuerda que tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, solo pensé que podría haber ocurrido algo, pero hoy sentí dolor de ovarios, así que creo que no ha ocurrido nada – mi voz sonó dura, pero me molesto que Edward reaccionara así. Tal vez aun no me perdona lo de Jacob, tal vez ya no confíe en mi.

- Siento si te lo dije a así, solo espero que me cuentes si ocurre algo similar otra vez – Se levantó y paso por mi lado – Iré a ver a Rennesme.

Una lágrima se me escapó. ¿Cómo paso esto? Escuche como nuestra hija gritaba "Papi" con emoción y escuche cuando Edward dijo que se quedaría viendo la película con ella. Esperaba que solo hubiera ido a saludar a nuestra niña y saldría pronto para que termináramos nuestra conversación, pero por lo que veo no será así. Me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, me sirvió para distraerme. Luego de un par de horas los llame y nos sentamos a comer. Nosotros apenas hablamos, solo escuchábamos todo lo que nuestra hija nos contaba.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Edward se llevo a nuestra hija para que preparara sus cosas para el Preescolar mientras yo lavaba los platos y ordenaba la cocina. Cuando termine fue a nuestro dormitorio para tomar una ducha. Cuando termine me coloque pijama y me puse la bata encima y fue hasta el dormitorio de nuestra hija. Cuando entre Edward estaba acostada en la cama junto a ella y miraban un libro.

- ¡Parece un castor! – decía Rennesme.

- Si – afirmo Ed.

- Pero Perry no, es azul – añadió la pequeña.

- Cariño, ya hablamos de esto. Los animales no son siempre iguales a como los muestra la televisión.

En ese instante Rennesme me vio por sobre el libro y me sonrió.

- Mami ven a acostarte con nosotros – grito con una enorme sonrisa palmeando un lado de la cama. Me acerque y bese su frente.

- Cariño, es tarde, es hora de que duermas, mañana te levantas temprano – dije mirándola y acariciando su pelo - ¿Ordenaste todas tus cosas?

- Sipis, mi papi me ayudo. Dijo que mañana me llevará él – quede sorprendida, se suponía que mañana llevaba a Rennesme o si no, lo hacíamos juntos. Hice una mueca pero la borré rápidamente.

- Que bien – dije con voz entrecortada – Bueno, que tengas dulces sueños cariño – besé su frente y me levante – Me iré a dormir, tengo sueño – dije dándole una suave sonrisa.

Vi que Edward se iba a levantar y me apresuré, pero antes de que él siquiera dijera algo nuestra pequeña le pidió que le leyera un cuento de princesas.

Me metí en nuestra cama y algunas lagrimas se me escaparon. Suspire y al ver que no podía quedarme dormida fui al baño y tome una de las pastillas para dormir genéricas que Edward mantenía en el botiquín, ya que cuando él se fuera a dormir no quería estar despierta. Me volví a acurrucar en mi lado de la cama y en unos cuantos minutos la inconciencia se apoderó de mi.

**N/A:** perdón por la demora, pero contra la falta de inspiración no hay nada =/ espero dejen reviews que me animen, aunque creo que no les gustará mucho este capitulo, pero agradezcan qe no es un culebron como varios de los fics xD o si no, hare aparecer a Tanya que se robara a Rennesme y Bella quedará ciega y aparecerá un gemelo malvado de Edward xd jajajaja. Cuidense y espero actualizar pronto, no les prometo nada, pero quizás la prox semana ya tendran capitulo (pido perdon desde ahora por faltas de ortografias o algun error en el fic, pero me da un poco de paja revisarlo)

Capítulo dedicado a 1234560 que me escribio pero su perfil no tenia la opción para responder el Review, como puedes ver si continua aunque el fin no está muy lejano


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 12**

_Bella POV_

Desperté al sentir la sonora alarme del radio-despertador. Me gire y vi que Edward no estaba, pero se notaba que había dormido a mi lado. Suspiré y me levanté. Tome la bata de la percha y me dirigí a la cocina pera preparar el desayuno, pero cuando llegue ya estaba listo. Sobre la mesa había un croissant, una taza de café, un vaso de jugo y fruta, un florero con una rosa del jardín y un sobre. Lo abrí rápidamente y vi la caligrafía de mi esposo. "Odio estar peleado contigo ¿Vienes al Hospital como a las diez para que hablemos? Llevé a Rennesme al preescolar, no quisimos despertarte. Te amamos" sonreí y coloqué el papel junto a mi corazón mientras suspiraba. Me alegre y comí todo rápidamente, para tener tiempo de ordenar un poco antes de salir. La señora Cope venia a hacer el aseo, planchar y lavar la ropa tres días a la semana, pero hoy no era uno de ellos así que ordene lo mejor que pude. Tenia algo de trabajo acumulado, nadie que me conociera me escucharía quejarme de mi trabajo ya que amaba leer, pero es distinto cuando tienes borradores realmente malos y corregirlos se hace aburrido. Eran las nueve veinte cuando termine de dejar todo en orden y me fui rápidamente al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando terminé me vestí tan solo con unas leggins, botas, una camiseta de algodón color negro y sobre este un vestido de lana que llegaba a medio muslo. Me coloque mi chaqueta y tomando las llaves del Volvo me dirigí al Hospital.

En un semáforo aproveche de colocarme rimel en las pestañas y un poco de delineador negro, pase mis manos por mi cabello aun húmedo y después de estacionarme en el Hospital me aplique un poco de perfume detrás de mis orejas.

- Hola Señora Cullen – me saludó amablemente Renata, la recepcionista del Hospital, que ya me conocía.

- Hola Renata – dije sonriéndole. Recordé que al principio no nos llevamos bien porque ella creía que era una admiradora más, pero en cuanto supo que era la esposa del Doctor Cullen junior y nuera del Doctor Cullen Senior se mostró como realmente era, una señora muy servicial y amable, además que adoraba a Rennesme - ¿Edward?

- En su oficina, su secretaria le informará si esta desocupada.

Me fui al área infantil, decorada de forma distinta a las demás partes del Hospital ya que tenia dibujos de animales y personajes de cuentos infantiles, todo idea de Edward, que quería que los niños estuvieran en un lugar más confortable, ya que antes esta área era igual a los demás sectores del edificio.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola Señora Weber – salude a la mamá de mi amiga Ángela que era la secretaria de mi marido - ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Bien, cariño Edward te esta esperando, así que adelante – le regale una sonrisa cortés mientras ella me sonreía mientras ordenaba lo que seguramente eran las fichas de los pacientes.

Toque la puerta de la oficina y entre cuando escuche un "adelante".

- Hola – susurré mientras cerraba la puerta. Edward se veía tan malditamente sexy con ese delantal blanco y el estetoscopio en su cuello.

- Bella – dijo levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a mi. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y luego nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Nosotros no durábamos mucho peleados, nos necesitábamos demasiado.

- Siento mucho haberme enfadado – dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

- Lamento no haberte contado mis sospechas.

Se separo de mi e hizo que nos moviéramos y nos dirigió a su silla donde se sentó y luego el me sentó en sus piernas.

Era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

_Edward POV_

Necesitaba contarle todo a Bella y desahogarme con respecto a todo lo que venía sintiendo hace algún tiempo.

- Quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? – le pregunte mientras mi dedo presionaba suavemente la punta de su nariz.

- Si – dijo levemente.

- Necesito decirte todo y no se si pueda hacerlo si me detengo, depuse podremos aclarar todo ¿ok?

- Muy bien – me regalo una sonrisa y me armé de valor.

- Mira, se que no me fuiste infiel ni nada, pero de todas formas no es fácil escucharlo. Entraba al hospital y todas las enfermeras, pacientes u otros médicos me miraban con pena o burla, no fue para nada cómodo y me sentí mal, muy mal. No podía ni puedo echarte la culpa a ti, porque sé que tu no inventaste el rumor y vi lo mal que estuviste cuando todo esto paso por eso preferí guardarme todo, pero tan solo me gustaría que te colocaras en mi lugar ¿cómo te sentirías si te enteraras que me junte con Lauren en Seattle a tomarme un café? Y además te enteraras por otra persona – Vi como Bella agachaba la mirada, pero necesitaba que comprendiera porque había reaccionado así el día de ayer – Estas ultimas semana hemos estado excelente y lo hemos pasado genial, te amo y adoro estar contigo y nuestra hija, sin embargo siento que todo lo que paso me volvió un poco inseguro. ¿Sabes? No es nada fácil ver como todos murmuran a tus espaldas – suspire tratando de olvidar toda la atención que recibí – Confío en ti, pero no fue agradable enterarme que otra vez hiciste algo a mis espaldas – coloque un dedo en sus labios antes de que replicara – se que no es lo mismo ¡Lo sé! Pero no me hubiera gustado que Alice se enterara antes que yo que iba a ser padre, además debes dejar de intentar proteger. Quiero que me digas si tienes algún dolor, si tenias un atraso, si algo te asusta ¿Recuerdas porque te juntaste con Jacob en otro lugar? Por intentar proteger ¿Y que paso al final? – mire sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lagrimas – No quiero que te sientas culpable, todos nos equivocamos, pero me gustaría estar contigo, más aun en cosas que nos atañen a los dos ¿Quieres que tengamos más hijos? Hablémoslo, pero por favor Bella, no te mantengas callada ni me ocultes cosas, necesito saber que te pasa.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban por las lagrimas. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

- De verdad perdón, perdón mi amor – iba a replicar pero hablo antes – perdón porque no pensé e el daño que te provoque. Yo me sentía mal cuando la gente cuchicheaba a mi alrededor y me olvidé que también lo hacían frente a ti. Prometo dejar de ocultarte cosas, no lo hice con intención, de verdad que no.

Me dio un beso suave y sonreí.

Conversamos durante alrededor de una hora, de distintas cosas, pero yo pronto tenia que volver al trabajo y bueno, Bella aun tenia cosas que hacer.

- ¿Vendrás a almorzar conmigo? – le pregunte mientras la iba a dejar al estacionamiento del Hospital.

- Pasaré a buscar a Nessie y vendremos, deberías decirle a tu padre, creo que hoy estaba acá.

- Lo llamaré – le di un beso que era en un principio suave, pero luego de unos segundos no pude evitarlo y se volvió apasionado. Escuché como Bella gemía y me separé, o si no después no podría hacerlo.

- Te amo señora Cullen – acaricie su rostro y le di otro suave beso.

- Y yo a ti, Señor Cullen.

Cuando era la una y media de la tarde apareció por el Hospital mi mujer con mi princesita que vino rápidamente corriendo hacia mi, la tome en brazos y la alcé por los aires mientras ella reía. Después salude a su madre que me sonreía y juntos nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde nos esperaba mi papá, que de inmediato tomo a su nieta en brazos y ellos dos se pusieron a conversar. Almorzamos entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido.

Luego mis dos chicas se fueron, ya que Rennesme debía dormir su siesta y Bella tenia que avanzar en sus libros. Cuando yo llegara ayudaría a mi hija a hacer sus tareas.

El día transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, solo tuve que dedicarme a ordenar documentaron con respecto a la nueva maquinaria que llegaría para el área infantil, ya que las que habían eran muy antiguas.

A las cinco por fin pude irme a mi casa y en cuanto llegue salte de inmediato de la camioneta que estacione al lado del Volvo.

Prácticamente corrí a la puerta de entrada y en cuanto lo hice pude ver a Bella acostada sobre la alfombra leyendo algo y a mi pequeña, también acostada sobre la alfombra haciendo un dibujo.

- ¡Papi! – grito mi niña mientras se levantaba a saludarme.

- Hola mi vida ¿Lista para que hagamos las tareas? – le pregunte mientras besaba su frente.

- Si, pero son pocas – se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, probablemente a buscar su mochila. Me agaché para besar a mi esposa, que me respondió el beso gustosamente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Pienso hacer lasaña, pero aun me quedan unas páginas que examinar – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y le daba mordisquitos.

- Me encanta lo que cocinas, sea lo que sea – dije acostándome de lado sobre el suelo.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que un grito nos separó.

- ¡Suelta a papi, mami! ¡Tenemos que hacer las tareas! – dijo Rennesme mirándonos con el seño fruncido. Solo reí, mi pequeña celosa, no le gustaba compartirme.

Ayudaba a Bella a lavar la loza, Rennesme ya se estaba acostada, la habíamos arropado y leído su cuento y ahora dormía como el angelito que era.

- Te ves muy sexy lavando la loza – dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, luego de haber apretado mi trasero con ambas manos.

Me gire para quedar frente a ella y la bese.

- ¿Amor? – le dije mientras ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus labios rojos me tentaban.

- Dime – abrió sus ojos chocolates y me perdí unos segundos en ellos.

- ¿Quieres que tengamos más bebes?

- ¿quieres tú?

- Yo pregunté primero – le sonreí torcidamente.

- Creo que me siento preparada.

- Entonces si – le dije mientras besaba su nariz, me emocionaba pensar en otro hijo corriendo por ahí, llamándome papi – Tu eres la que lo carga, así que tu debes tener la opinión primordial.

- Si quiero, estamos establecidos aquí, tenemos nuestra familia cerca y Rennesme ya puede comprender la situación – me sonrió y me sentí feliz – adoraría tener un pequeño Edward.

- A mi no me importa que sea, con solo ser hijo nuestro lo amare – la acerque más a mi, si es que era posible – aunque si es otra niña tendré que comprar otra escopete, nos salen muy lindos los bebes.

Reímos y nos besamos. Decidimos que dejaría tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas y que cuando fuera hora el bebe llegaría, aunque por el uso prolongado de la píldora puede demorar bastante.

- Entonces, Cullen – dijo mientras mordía mi cuello coquetamente - ¿Vamos a hacer un bebe?

La toma del trasero y la lleve prácticamente corriendo a nuestra habitación, donde me encargue de intentar varias veces la concepción.

**N/A:** espero les guste este capítulo. Dedicado a **BlissVmpKr** y a **oriana21**. Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews, por alentarme a que siga escribiendo y siempre comentar mis N/A xd ahaha me alegro qe hayan más personas que no le gusten los culebrones xd jajaja.

Espero sus opiniones, a este fic no le quedan muchos capitulos más. Me gustaría que leyeran mis otras historias mi favorita es "Recuerdos de Niñez" es cortita y esta terminada.

En mi perfil los links del blog y mis cuentas personales.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 13**

_Bella POV_

Habían pasado dos meses de casi completa calma. Edward había entablado una cordial relación de amistad con Jacob, donde conversaban civilizadamente de deportes, películas y el tema favorito de Jacob; "Vanessa".

Así que ahora mi amigo nos visitaba asiduamente para sacarle información a mi marido, asunto que a Edward le desesperaba y no entendía porque Jake no iba le pedía una cita.

Era gracioso el grupo de "hombres" que habían armado; Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, ya que mi amigo y Emmett, mejor amigo de mi esposo eran como dos niños y se la pasaban haciendo bromas donde en un principio eran bien amigos pero después se empezaban a molestar entre ellos y se enfadaban haciendo reír a Jasper y Edward.

Rosalie estaba muy triste, ya que aun no había noticias de un posible embarazo para ella, y con Alice y Esme la tratábamos de convencer de que viera un medico, pero a ella le daba muchísimo miedo. Emmett aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero Edward me había contado que de todas maneras le asustaba realizarse exámenes porque pensaba que si Rose descubría que él era el problema lo dejaría, ya que ella estaba realmente obsesionada con el tema y su deseo más grande era tener un hijo e incluso ya tenia unos horarios donde tener sexo ya que la temperatura corporal se lo indicaba y cosas por el estilo.

Alice y Jasper seguían tan bien como siempre aunque su relación estaba un poco distanciada porque Jasper estaba terminando su doctorado en Historia Universal y Alice estaba terminando sus diseños para la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York.

Esme estaba viniendo todas las tardes a casa, desde las tres hasta las seis de la tarde, ya que tenia un montón de trabajo que realizar y ella se encargaba de cuidar de Rennesme, hasta que llegaba Edward. Cuando le conté a mi suegra que estábamos tratando de tener otro bebe se puso a llorar de la emoción. Alice y Jasper estaban enfocados en sus carreras por ahora y cuando tuvieran una estabilidad (que para Alice significaba su casa en Forks y una en Nueva York, dos autos y que su marca de ropa sea reconocida) iban a casarse y tener hijos…por ahora le quedaban unos buenos cinco años para pensar en tener hijos. Y aunque Rose y Emmett eran como de la familia, ambos tenían sus propios padres a los que darles nietos…cuando pudieran hacerlo. Así que Esme ya estaba radiante con la idea de ser abuela de nuevo. Todos los días me preguntaba si ya era abuela, lo que me hacia reír.

Y hoy, al fin, iría con el medico. Edward me esperaría en el hospital para ir al ginecólogo, ya que había tenido un retraso de cinco días, pero preferimos saltarnos la parte del test y hacer un examen de sangre y hoy nos darían los resultados. Estaba nerviosa, muchísimo. Pero si no estaba en estado, era feliz de seguir intentándolo. Rennesme no tenia idea de nada, no queríamos hacerle ilusiones de algo que no sabíamos si sucedería y solo lo haríamos (si es que estaba embarazada) después del primer trimestre que es cuando hay riesgos de perdida.

- Dale un beso a mamá – le dije a Rennesme mientras tomaba mi cartera y echaba las llaves dentro. Mi pequeña llegó trotando graciosamente mientras su cabello suelto se movía de un lado a otro, destallando.

- ¿No pedo ir contigo? – me dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Cada vez que hacia ese gesto se veía increíblemente igual a su padre.

- No, porque con papá haremos cosas de grandes, pero volveremos pronto – dije mientras me inclinaba y besaba su frente y ella me abrazaba – Debes cuidar a la abuelita Esme y portarte muy bien.

- ¿papi me ayudadá a haced mis tadeas? – me preguntó mirándome suspicaz.

- Como todos los días princesa – escuche la melodiosa voz de Esme que venia desde la cocina donde estaba haciendo unas galletas.

- Esme, ya me voy

- Suerte querida, mucha suerte – casi corrió a mi dando saltitos y me abrazo – cruzaré los dedos – me guiñó un ojo y se colocó al lado de mi hija.

Me causaba gracia ver a mi suegra así, de pie y dando brinquito igual a como lo hace Alice.

Sonreí, mi intuición algo me decía.

_Edward POV_

Esperaba que Bella llegara mientras revisaba algunas fichas médicas de mis pequeños pacientes. Lo bueno de Forks era que había pocas emergencias, muy distinto a una ciudad como Londres y agradecía el cambio. Cuando recién salí de la escuela de medicina me agradaba el ajetreo de estar con la adrenalina constante de las salas de emergencias cuando llegaban pacientes sin parar. Sin embargo ahora, tenia el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de mi familia. Me gustaba mucho poder llegar todas las tardes y ayudar ami princesa a hacer sus tareas, ella era una niña bastante despierta para solo tener tres años y medio, y hablaba un montón aunque no digiera todo correctamente. Además, ahora que trabaja en un lugar fijo (llámese ala de pediatría) y no tenia que andar corriendo de aquí a allá podía introducir todos los cambios que consideraba necesarios para mi puesto de "Jefe" que era bastante irónico porque solo éramos tres médicos pediatras. Pero, como Forks era una ciudad bastante tranquila, mucha gente estaba decidiendo mudarse aquí como parte de la nueva ola de moda de vivir una vida tranquila. En muchas partes cerca de la casa de mis padres se estaban construyendo casas, así que mi madre probablemente estaría con bastante trabajo cuando le pidieran que las decorara. Lo bueno era que al estar llegando más personas a Forks incrementaba la economía de la ciudad y se veían beneficiados pequeños negocios y en especial la Reserva Quileute ya que el turismo aumentaba.

El interfono sonó y lo levante tan rápido como pude.

- Edward, Bella está aquí – dijo la voz de la señora Weber. Tome mi chaqueta y mi maletín y me dispuse a salir cuando vi que la puerta se habría y a mi bella esposa entró.

Se veía magnifica enfundada en esos jeans ajustados y un sweater largo azul rey, su cabello suelto enmarcaba su cara. En cuanto me acerqué un par de pasos, ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso profundamente. Me encantaba cuando se volvía así de impulsiva.

- Hola mi vida – dije mientras se alejaba. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban - ¿Cómo estás?

- Nerviosa ¿Y tú? – me respondió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- Un poco, pero será lo que dios quiera.

Cerré mi oficina mientras Bella conversaba con la Sra. Weber y luego de despedirnos de mi secretaria nos dirigimos a ginecología que quedaba al lado del ala pediátrica. Luego de registrarnos esperamos nuestro turno mientras Bella se acurrucaba a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran? Claro…si es que estamos embarazados – Preguntó Bella.

- Para serte sincero…creo que mi papá y mi mamá se volverán loco, al igual que Charlie y Renné – Mis suegra, que era la que vivía más lejos venía todo lo que le era posible para ver a su nieta. Nessie la llamaba Renné, ya que ella no quería sentirse vieja.

- Es que me preocupa Rosalie – susurró – Ella esta realmente mal con este asunto de tener hijos.

- Lo sé cariño, pero ella no quiere hacer nada. Por lo general cuando las mujeres se obsesionan menos ocurre ¿Sabes cuantas personas adoptan y luego de un tiempo con el hijo adoptivo quedan embarazados? – Bella negó levemente – Es más común de lo que crees, Emmett dice que le encantaría adoptar. Obviamente tener hijos propios seria lindo para él, pero cree que hay muchos niños sin hogar que merecen uno.

Antes de que pudiéramos profundizar en el tema, fue nuestro turno.

Entramos a la oficina del Doctor Leitte, un señor de unos cincuenta años alto y canoso que es bastante amigo de mi padre y es muy simpático, a veces atendíamos partos juntos.

- Hola Edward – dijo estrechando mi mano.

- Hola Benjamin – Bella entro detrás de mi y le sonrió a mi colega.

- Señora Isabella – mi esposa se acercó y le beso la mejilla mientras le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, Benjamin.

Él era otro devoto de mi esposa, la adoraba completamente. Se conocieron en un almuerzo que organizó mi madre. Obviamente habían sido presentados en la cena que se hizo cuando llegamos, pero en el almuerzo pudieron realmente conocerse. Su esposa, Senna, había hecho buenas migas con ella y con mi madre, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Y para que decir lo que adoraban a Rennesme. Ellos eran abuelos, pero su hija vivía en California así que no podían disfrutar a su nieto todo lo que querían.

- Bueno, veremos de inmediato los exámenes – dijo con una sonrisa – debo decirte pequeña, que tu marido no intentó hacer trampa.

- ¿Me estabas vigilando, Benjamin? – mi cara de sorpresa e incredulidad debía ser enorme.

- ¡Claro! – Rió descaradamente y Bella miró a otro lado para ocultar su sonrisa – Todos sabemos como te comportas en lo que refiere a tu esposa y lo sobre protector que eres.

Bella tomo mi mano y la apretaba, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

Benjamin no encontró nada mejor que darle todo el suspenso que pudo, abriendo el sobre lentamente y mirando los exámenes como si fuera la primera vez que veía unos.

Su rostro era una perfecta cara de póker. No había ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

- Bueno... – su voz era lisa, sin matices – lamento decirles…

La mano de Bella se aflojo y un gesto de pena se instalo en su rostro…

- Que… ¡Están embarazados! – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Bella dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento y se volteo para mirarme con una sonrisa enorme, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretujo a ella.

Un montón de sensaciones atravesaban mi cuerpo. Ser papá otra vez. Un niño o niña dando sus primeros pasos en la casa, diciéndome papá por primera vez, enseñarle a comer, contarle cuentos…cambiar pañales. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen sentir vivo. Ver a Bella con un vientre grande, tocarlo y sentir como se mueve la pequeña vida que hay dentro.

Me sentía realmente emocionado. Escuché la risa de Benjamin y me di vuelta para verlo. Trate de darle una intimidante mirada pero la sonrisa de mi cara no desaparecía así que supongo que no logró ningún efecto.

- ¿Crees que fue divertido? – dije en un patético intento de regaño. En estos momentos me daba cuenta que a veces las personas que uno espera que sean más serios son las más traviesas – Casi me da un infarto.

Reímos todos juntos y Bella al fin afianzó su abrazo.

- Bueno, ahora podemos, si así desean, hacer una eco intravaginal para ver como va todo – nos miro, interrogante. Yo miré a Bella esperando una respuesta.

- está bien, aunque creo que será algo desagradable – la ayudé a levantarse y ella se fue a vestir con la bata para proceder con el examen.

Mientras, Benjamin me felicitó.

- Si es otra niña, de seguro deberás comprarte una escopeta – me dijo tan serio que no supe si era o no una broma – Hacen niños preciosos y definitivamente tendrás un montón de pretendientes con Nessie, imagínate si tienes dos chicas ¡Deberás espantar a los hombres!

Reí pero sin mucho agrado, no me gusto para nada la idea de pensar en mi Rennesme o si tenia otra hija con algún novio…

- Estoy lista – anuncio mi Bella mientras se dirigía a la camilla especial que tenia Benjamin en su consulta.

Nuestro doctor se sentó y comenzó a examinarla mientras yo me colocaba al lado de ella, que tenia una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunte acercándome a ella mientras susurraba la pregunta.

- No, pero no es agradable que alguien que consideras como tu tío te conozca… tan… íntimamente – le sonreí y bese su frente.

- Tranquila, Benjamin lleva años haciendo esto, además tengo la confianza de que el cuidará a nuestro bebe – sonreí al decir "nuestro bebe" esa personita ya estaba aquí, creciendo lentamente.

Bien chicos – dijo y ambos miramos el ecógrafo, sabia que Bella no comprendería, con suerte yo lo hacia – El embrión tiene unas tres semanas, se ve bien implantado en el útero, aun es muy pronto para dar más información. Creo que para la próxima visita veremos y escucharemos al pequeñín.

Nos mostró una mancha más clara con forma de haba. Nuestro hijo.

Cuando salimos de la consulta íbamos eufóricos. ¡Otro bebe! Pasamos a la farmacia a comprar el hierro que le habían recetado a Bella.

No paramos de hablar de los cambios que tendríamos que hacer en la casa, cual habitación dispondríamos para nuestro nuevo hijo y como se lo diríamos a Nessie.

- Pienso que hay que esperar a pasar el primer trimestre – era algo que habíamos hablado pero necesitaba confirmarlo – Me da miedo que ocurra algo y ella ya este con la idea hecha, seria algo muy difícil de explicar.

- Lo sé amor, si comienzo con nauseas o malestares solo le diremos que estoy enferma – tomo mi mano mientras conducía – de todas formas me cuidare y haré todo lo que me digas, no correré ningún riesgo innecesario.

Cuando llegamos a casa vi una diminuta cosa rosada que se me pego a las piernas.

- ¡Papi, papi! – grito mi pequeña princesa. La tomé en mis brazos y permití que me llenara de pegajosos besos. Sobre sus jeans y polerón amarillo llevaba un vestido fucsia de Princesa y una corona también rosada - ¿Cómo tas? – preguntó mirándome atentamente a los ojos con su mirada color chocolate, tan parecida a la de mi esposa.

- Extrañándote muchísisisimo mi princesita – respondí mientras besaba su frente – Y tú ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

- Fui al "colegio" y la tía Lily nos hizo pintad un adbol – dijo abriendo muchos los ojos como si fuera algo muy importante – Cuando mi mami me fue a buscad vinimos aquí y comimos con mi abu, poque la tía Allie no tá y el abuelito tampoco y después vi una película de la Bella y la Bestia y después mi mami salio a donde tabas tu papi – vi como entrecerraba sus ojitos reclamándome silenciosamente porque Bella no la había llevado.

- Con mamá a veces necesitamos hacer cosas los dos solos, a veces son cosas de gente grande y en lugares donde tu no puedes ir por ser muy pequeña – volví a besar su frente antes que reclamara – Prometo que pronto saldremos un día mamá, tu y yo.

Sonrío mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes y como cada vez que ella sonreía mi mundo se iluminaba.

Entramos a casa y vi a mi mamá con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme. Rennesme se removió de mis brazos para ir a abrazar a su mamá. En cuanto lo hizo mi mamá me abrazó y me susurró un "felicitaciones" cargado de emoción. Bese su cabeza y la estreché en mis brazos haciendo que se levantara un poco del piso.

- Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle e invitarlo a cenar – dijo Bella ya sentada en el sofá con Rennesme en sus piernas y peinando sus cabellos con los dedos – El fin de semana podríamos hacer una cena más grande e invitar a mi papá.

- Claro – aun tenia a mi madre entre mis brazos, y la estrechaba fuertemente. La había extrañado un montón cuando vivíamos en Londres, y sabia que venia todas las tardes para estar con Bella y mi hija y no sentirse sola, ahora que Alice vivía en Nueva York (aunque viajaba cada momento que podía). Papá se podía distraer en el Hospital, pero mamá había tenido poco trabajo ya que la mayoría de los proyectos que le pedían eran de otras ciudades, así que no los aceptaba.

- ¿Cuándo viene Alice? – pregunté mirándola a sus verdes ojos tan idénticos a los míos.

- Se viene a quedar acá hasta que termine sus diseños – dijo sonriendo aun más – según ella en Nueva York no se puede concentrar lo suficiente.

Reímos. Alice se fue a estudiar Diseño de Modas en cuanto terminó el Instituto, pero buscaba cualquier excusa para venir. Ahora ya tenia un nombre en el ambiente y había logrado ya mucha de sus metas pero se le venia la más importante, la semana de la moda.

- Creo que esta buscando cualquier excusa para venir – dije mientras reía.

- Lo sé, creo que al llegar a una ciudad grande y hacer todo lo que quiso valoró la tranquilidad, la naturaleza y la paz que se respira en Forks. Jasper vendrá en cuanto le den la respuesta de su tesis de Doctorado.

- ¡Papi, hagamos mis tadeas! – grito mi pequeña en brazos de su madre mientras Bella le acomodaba la corona con una mirada de ilusión.

No podía pedir familia más perfecta, y pronto tendríamos otro integrante.

_Bella POV_

El domingo, después de enterarnos que otro Cullen venia en camino decidimos hacer un asado donde invitamos a Carlisle, Esme y mi padre Charlie con su novia Sue. Fue entretenido ver como entre mi suegro y mi papá trataban de asar la carne como expertos, sin saber realmente lo que hacían.

Mientras, Edward se dedico a jugar con Rennesme ya que nuestros padres estaban ocupados y Sue con Esme se dedicaron a hacer un montón de ensaladas que yo dudaba que pudiéramos comer. Vi como Edward entraba casi corriendo y se colocaba al lado del refrigerador. Lo miré enarcando una ceja con un limón en la mano con el que haría aderezo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte mientras partía el limón. El solo hizo un gesto de silencio y justo en ese momento entro mi hija con sus mejillas muy coloradas y su vestido celeste arrugado. Sus medias blancas tenían manchas de tierra en las rodillas.

- Mami ¿Has visto a papi? – preguntó agitada mirando a todos lados. Se veía adorable.

Mire a Edward que negó levemente.

- No cariño ¿Por qué?

- Tamos jugando a las escondidas – sonrió y dándose media vuelta salió corriendo al patio.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que te encontrara? – Edward solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

- Estoy cansado, me hizo buscarla por toda la casa. Ya es hora de que sus abuelos jueguen con ella – me abrazó y beso el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Cuando salimos vimos a mi padre jugar con Nessie, persiguiéndola por el patio mientras ella reía. Carlisle vigilaba la carne, pero estaba más pendiente de nuestra nena.

Cuando dimos la noticia fue a la hora del café, mientras Rennesme dormía su siesta. Mi papá se emocionó notablemente. Con Carlisle esperaban que fuera niño para tener un hombre al que malcriar ahora, pero sabíamos que aunque fuera niña se les caería la baba. Por la noche llamé a mamá y le conté y también dio gritos de felicidad.

Edward le había contado a Emmett y este a Rosalie. Por lo que Edward se enteró ella se alegro por nosotros pero estaba un poco enojada con ella misma por no quedarse embarazada. Esto la había hecho reaccionar y decidido a ir a un medico y de ser necesario someterse a un tratamiento.

Alice chilló alrededor de media hora al enterarse, incluso decidió que con esto era necesario crear una línea de ropa para niños, aunque ahora estaba muy ocupada para hacerlo. Con Edward solo reíamos de sus ocurrencias.

- Te ves muy sexy, señora Cullen – Edward colocó el pestillo a la puerta mientras se acercaba a mí con pasos felinos. Se veía realmente atractivo con una sudadera blanca pegada a su escultural pecho y unos pantalones deportivos pendiendo de sus caderas.

- Muchas gracias – trate de darle una sonrisa sensual mientras me quitaba mi bata negra de seda. Me llegaba a medio muslo y aunque era bastante fría…me gustaba sentirme sexy para mi esposo. Cuando quedé solo en mi camisola Edward trago fuertemente. Estaba usando una que era nueva y que había comprado con la ayuda de Rosalie. Era azul y la parte del pecho era solo de encaje así que levemente se traslucían mis pezones.

- ¿Es nuevo, cierto? – dijo mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a su pecho.

- Si… ¿Te gusta? – le pregunte mientras mis manos retiraban su camiseta y lo miraba a través de mis pestañas.

- Si, pero me gustas más sin el – lo tomó por los bordes y lo quito. Mis brazos se levantaron inconcientemente – Creo que quieres matarme.

Estaba completamente desnuda ¿Para que ponerme ropa interior si sabia que no la necesitaba? Edward me miraba de arriba a bajo y con sus manos me acercó a él tomándome de las caderas y me pego a su bajo vientre…se notaba claramente que estaba muy, muy despierto.

- Tu estás muy vestido – me mordí el labio cuando el realizó un movimiento de embestir.

- Eso se soluciona rápido – bajo sus pantalones y su boxer al mismo tiempo y su miembro salto de su confinamiento erguido y fuerte. Relamí mis labios al verlo.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo fiero mientras nos besábamos. Nuestros cuerpos se frotaban y mis manos no podían estar quietas. Sentí que Edward me levantó por mi trasero y mis piernas automáticamente se aferraron a su cadera. Sentí su pene rozar mi humedad vagina y eso me arrancó un gemido gutural. Mis manos trataban de abarcar todo su cuerpo, palpando su pecho, su trasero, enredándose en su cabello. Mi lengua jugueteo con su cuello y sus hombros. Sentí que me recostaba en la cama y su cuerpo de inmediato cubría el mío. Sus labios de inmediato fueron a mi cuello y estoy segura que me dejo una marca, pero no me importo.

- Edward…mmm... – gemí sin lograr decir lo que quería.

- Bella – dijo mi nombre entre gemidos. Mis manos abarcaron su duro y bien formado trasero…creo que podría hacerle un poema a esa parte de su cuerpo.

Me embistió sorpresivamente y no pude acallar el grito que salio de mis labios al sentirlo. Era increíble. Comenzamos un vaivén tan conocido para nosotros pero que cada vez que hacíamos el amor es distinto.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, yo estaba perdida en las sensaciones que me hacia sentir mi hombre. Mis estomago se apretó y mis pies se encogieron al llegar al orgasmo, segundos después Edward se vació en mi con un gemido ahogado en mi cuello.

- Te amo – dijo al levantar la cabeza y besar mis labios.

- También te amo.

_**N/A: **__Se que me he atrasado muchísimo en actualizar. Sé que en este fic me suelo tardar en actualizar más de lo necesario. Pido perdón por eso y agradezco con todo el corazón a las personas que siguen leyéndolo y esperando su actualización. _

_A este fic no le quedan muchos capítulos, pero probablemente sean más largos (por lo menos como este capítulo de extensión, por lo general los hago más cortos) Ya saben que siempre recibo sus comentarios y los agradezco de todo corazón =) también cuando se subscriben a mis historias, a mi como autora o cuando me colocan como favorita. También agradezco a las personas que me leen anónimamente._

_En mi perfil pueden encontrar las direcciones de mi blog (que es donde subo las imágenes de mis fics) y la de mi Tumblr para que me sigan y yo las sigo a ustedes. También coloqué un msn para que si desean me agregan y podemos conversar, darme ideas y cosas por el estilo._

_Un beso y un abrazo._

(*) Venessa: No se si lo recuerdan, pero en el capítulo 8 Jacob le contó a Bella que le gustaba una enfermera del Hospital.

(*) Creo que lo aclaré en los primeros capítulos, pero en este fic Emmett es el mejor amigo de Edward. Explicaré la situación: Edward, Jasper y Emmett mejores amigos desde el preescolar. Allí conocieron a Rosalie y posteriormente a Bella. Alice era un año menor que Edward pero de todas formas todos eran muy amigos. Emmett con Rose se fueron a estudiar a Seattle y aunque Edward con Bella estaban en Inglaterra mantuvieron su amistad y son los padrinos de Rennesme. Viven en Forks.

(*) Tía Lily…es una amiga mía xd que es asistente de párvulo en un Jardín Infantil.

(*) Rennesme le dice colegio a su Preescolar

(*) Asado es lo mismo que parrillada. Imagínense un patio con una parilla, hombres haciendo carne asada y mujeres llevando ensaladas a una mesa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviviendo  
**

**Capítulo 14**

_Bella POV_

Edward estaba sentado en el piso, mientras nuestra hija peinaba su cabello y le colocaba pinches (1) de colores. Me daba un poco de risa ver a Edward, tan masculino, permitir que su hija hiciera lo que ella quisiera con él. Dudaba mucho que algún día le dijera que "no" a algo si es que estaba en sus manos dárselo.

- ¡Mami! – Miré a mi pequeña que sonreía mostrando todos sus pequeños y blancos dientes - ¿Cómo se ve papi?

- Hermoso. Me encanta como le has dejado el cabello – Edward rodó los ojos.

Deje el manuscrito que revisaba de lado. Era bastante malo, tenia faltas de redacción enormes y definitivamente la historia no era gran cosa, por lo iría a la Editorial en Seattle para denegar el manuscrito, además de hablar con mi jefe para informarle de mi embarazo.

- Creo que deberíamos maquillar sus ojos – dije agachándome y colocándome de rodillas a su lado. Él solo gimió.

- ¡Si mami! Iré a buscar mis pinturas – Rennesme salió de una carrera del living, probablemente hacia su dormitorio.

- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué me haces esto? – me susurró lastimosamente. No pude evitar reír ante lo infantil de sus pucheros y me acerqué a besar sus apetitosos labios. De inmediato Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acomodó entre sus piernas, pero antes de que pudiéramos profundizarlo la voz de mi pequeña nos detuvo.

- ¡Dejen de dadse besos! – dijo con el seño fruncido. Ella era muy celosa, y no le agradaban mucho las demostraciones de cariño entre nosotros, a menos que ella estuviera en medio.

- Es que papi se merecía un premio – le dije con una sonrisa – Tú también tienes que darle un beso.

Sin que le tuviera que decir más ella se arrojó a los brazos de su papá y comenzó a darles besos en sus mejillas.

Edward nos permitió pintarle los ojos y sus mejillas, pero no dejó que le pintáramos sus labios. Me encantaba jugar con ella. Su imaginación era inmensa y se inmiscuía totalmente en el juego, además siempre quería saberlo todo y preguntaba un montón de cosas. Era dulce y despierta y su risa siempre lograba que mi corazón se sintiera feliz.

- ¡Te ves muy lindo papi! – dijo emocionada.

- Eh, si – Edward se levanto y miró su reflejo en la ventana. Hizo una mueca, pero sabia que el fingiría bien para no decepcionar a Nessie.

- Eres la mejor estilista, bebe – se agachó y besó el tope de su cabeza – Ahora iré a bañarme mientras mis dos hermosas princesas preparan la cena.

Con mi hija ordenamos las cosas entre risas. Cuando por fin terminamos de arreglar todo nos fuimos a la cocina. Dejé a Nessie arriba de una silla al lado del lavaplatos para que lavara las verduras mientras yo las picaba para hacer un risotto de hongos y acompañarlo de pollo al horno.

Cuando terminamos, pusimos la mesa y cuando estábamos por terminar, apareció Edward. Solo con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta sin magas. Tomo a Rennesme del piso y le dio una vuelta por los aires mientras ella gritaba de alegría.

- Edward, con cuidado, se puede marear y vamos a cenar – de inmediato la bajo y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué cocinaste? – preguntó mi esposo a nuestra hija.

- Hice Risotto con _champimones_ y pollo – dijo sonriendo mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Y mami te ayudo? – tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, me ayudo un poquito – mostró con sus dedos un pequeño espacio. Sólo negué con la cabeza, según ella era siempre la que cocinaba. Cuando lo hacia Edward yo también le hacia la misma pregunta y a veces ella decía "No hizo nada, mami"

Comimos riendo de las ocurrencia de nuestra pequeña, que poco a poco se empezaba a quedar dormida.

La tome en brazos mientras Edward se encargaba de ordenar la cocina. Cuando llegue a su muy rosado dormitorio, le saque su ropa, coloqué su pijama de ovejitas y la acosté. Bese su frente y aproveché de ordenar un poco su habitación que tenia juguetes desparramados por todas partes. Mientras regulaba la calefacción de su habitación escuché como murmuraba "un unicornio". Si, mi hija, al igual que yo también hablaba en sueños.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Edward había terminado de lavar los platos y ordenar, y se lo agradecí porque preocupare de la casa y estar en el primer trimestre del embarazo me tenía agotada, además de tener una hija que tenía más energía que mi cuñada Alice era bastante agotador.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Edward llegando a mi y abrazándome.

- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada

- Cariño, no me gusta que cargues a Rennesme, no deberías llevar peso

- No puedes prohibirme que no lleve en brazos a mi hija, Edward – dije un poco molesta.

- Amor, me da miedo que le pase algo a ti o al bebe – añadió haciendo un puchero. Se veía tan sexy cuando hacía eso.

- Edward, puedo con ellos. Además técnicamente ya paso la "etapa de peligro" – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos para darle énfasis.

- Ya sé, pero me sentiré más seguro cuando ya hayas pasado los siete meses de embarazo – Con una de sus manos acariciaba delicadamente mi bastante diminuto vientre. Había incluso bajado de peso ya que no me daba mucha hambre, tenía vómitos y los olores me daban asco (algo que no me sucedió con Rennesme).

- Benjamín dice que ya esto debería pasar ¡No quiero seguir vomitando! – reclamé como niña pequeña y Edward me abrazaba más fuerte.

- Tampoco me gusta, deberías subir de peso, no bajar. Con Nessie no fue así – Me acurruqué más a él.

Según Esme este embarazo era más "difícil" porque era un niño, que sería igual a su padre porque ella también había tenido muchas nauseas y vómitos en el primer trimestre (en secreto me contó que con Alice fue peor porque tuvo los antojos más extravagantes). Sin embargo no podríamos saberlo hasta el quinto mes, o sea, en casi dos meses más.

- ¿Cuándo le diremos a la princesa? – preguntó mientras me levantaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a nuestro dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con el pie, y la cerro con el mismo, pero se volteó para colocarle el seguro.

- Deja que me baje, me da la impresión que caeré – dije mientras reía al verlo maniobrar para no soltarme pero colocar el seguro.

- Colócalo tú mejor – me respondió también riendo, mientras yo sacaba mi brazo de alrededor de sus hombros y colocaba el seguro de la puerta. Edward caminó hasta la cama y se entró en ella, por lo que quedé sentada sobre sus rodillas – ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué? – ya me había distraído, sentir sus manos acariciarme suavemente los costados y su nariz pasear por mi cuello lograba que me perdiera.

- ¿Cuándo le diremos a Nessie de su hermanito? – sonrió un poco. Su ego siempre aumentaba un poquito al saber que lograba dejarme sin respiración y que olvidara mis pensamientos solo con que me acariciara. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de mis hijos el instinto materno predominaba.

- No lo sé, debemos generar una instancia – me acomodé mejor en sus piernas para mirarlo a los ojos – Me da miedo su reacción.

- Ella estará feliz, cuando uno es más chico siempre quiere un hermanito – dijo risueño – Cuando Alice nació…

- Tu no recuerdas cuando Alice nació, tenias menos de dos años – dije antes que el hablara.

- Si, pero recuerdo que jugábamos juntos cuando pequeños – besó mi nariz.

- No quiero que la descuidemos cuando nazca el bebe, ella está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todos y de un día para otro dejará de hacerlo.

- Si, pero siempre será la princesa – rebatió como si eso lo solucionara todo.

- ¿Y si este bebe es una niña? – dije tocando mi vientre.

- Tendremos otra princesita, y Rennesme tendrá una muñequita con la que jugar y no será necesario que peine y maquille a papá.

Reía con él. No era necesario preocuparnos por lo que pasaría. Rennesme era una niña llena de cariño y ella siempre decía que quería una familia más grande.

Mis pensamientos se fueron por la borda cuando Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus labios hacían una leve presión mientras su lengua lamia.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo y me gire quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Edward seguía besando y lamiendo mi cuello. Comencé a levantar su polera, y el se separó de mi cuello y hombros solo para poder retirarla por completo.

Su pecho me volvía loca, sus hombros eran fuerte y su espalda era ancha y musculosa. Tenia un poco de bello en su pecho y me encantaba porque lo hacia ver más sexy y masculino. Me separé un poco de él para poder besar su pecho y lo escuché gemir roncamente, logrando que mi vientre se contrajera en anticipación.

- Bells – gimió mi nombre y me levanto de sus piernas logrando que quedara de piel frente a él. Tomo la parte inferior de mi camiseta y me la quitó, dejándome solo en sostenes. Se levantó el también y me bajó los tirantes.

- Me encanta lo sexy que te ves con encaje – besó mis pechos sobre la tela – pero me gusta más como te ves sin nada.

Sus manos fueron a mi espalda y desabrocharon la prende, que no produjo ruido alguno al caer al piso. Su boca se dirigió a mis pechos como si estuviera hambriento, y los beso delicadamente. Sentí más placer que nunca ya que el embarazo los tenia más sensibles y no pude acallar mis gemidos de placer.

Mis manos se movieron, autómatas, a borde de su pantalón deportivo y lo baje llevándome su boxer con ellos (solo logre bajarlos hasta las rodillas). Su miembro saltó, totalmente erguido y brillante por el líquido seminal.

Lo empuje para que cayera sentado en la cama y mientras el se sacaba sus zapatillas, calcetines y el pantalón con sus boxers yo procedía a hacer lo propio, aunque cas caigo por la prisa y estar de pie, por suerte Edward alcanzó a afirmarme de la cintura.

- ¿Mucha prisa? – preguntó burlón.

- No juegues con mis alborotadas hormas – me acerqué a él y me fui sentando a horcajadas otra vez, en esta ocasión agarrando su miembro para acomodarlo en mi centro. Estaba tan mojada que entró fácilmente. Edward besaba mis pechos y succionaba mis pezones mientras con sus manos en mis caderas me ayudaba a moverme. No podía parar de gemir, sentía que el miembro de mi esposo abarcaba todo mi cuerpo y el placer se extendía por todas partes. Nuestros gemidos se fueron incrementando al igual que los movimientos.

De pronto Edward nos giró sin salirse de mi cuerpo, dejándome en el centro de la cama y el sobre mi y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido logrando que comenzara a ver estrellitas.

Llegamos a un brutal orgasmo. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, tan suave como el de un bebe. Sentí como comenzaba a retirarse y lo abracé con mis piernas para que no se separara.

- Te estoy aplastando – dijo mientras besaba suavemente mis labios, se había apoyado en sus codos.

- No, no lo haces, me gusta estar así…contigo dentro mío – me sonrojé, más de lo que estaba. A veces sentía que con Edward me comportaba como una ninfomanía, pero era adicta a él.

- A mi me encanta estar dentro tuyo – volvió a besar mis labios, esta vez con un poco mas de pasión – Me encanta hacerte el amor – besó mi cuello – Me encanta lamentarte – y para corroborarlo lamió mis labios, haciéndome gemir – y me encanta todo esto, por que te amo.

Nos continuamos besando por unos minutos, luego nos dejamos llevar por la pasión.

_Edward POV_

Bella estaba prácticamente sobre mí. No es que me quejara, era un excelente comienzo de día sábado despertar con tu esposa desnuda, totalmente enredad con tu cuerpo. Sin embargo sabía que cierta preciosidad mía despertaría, exigiría su desayuno y pediría tomarlo con los papis en su pieza viendo televisión. Miré el despertador de el velador y comprobé que eran las siete de la mañana. Si, temprano para despertar el fin de semana, pero por alguna extraña razón los niños pequeños tienen un don para madrugar. Traté de salir de la cama delicadamente. Quería preparar el baño para ambos, me gustaba hacer esas cosas el fin de semana. Irnos a pasear a nuestro prado, ir a algún parque de picnic, salir a andar en bicicleta, y en privado, consentir a mi esposa.

Abrí la llave de la tina y coloque el gel para la espuma, coloqué un cd de música de relajación mientras me dirigía a la cama para despertar a mi esposa.

- Amor – la llamé mientras besaba su hombro desnudo.

- Un ratito más – dijo mientras se tapaba más con la sábana.

- Cariño – dije entre risas. Rennesme hacia lo mismo cuando no quería levantarse – Te espera un baño muy rico. Abrió un solo ojo y me miró.

- ¿Por qué estás desnudo? – dijo ya abriendo sus dos ojos.

- Porque nos espera un baño de espuma – Sonrió y se levantó rápidamente. La afirmé antes de que cayera – Apuesto que te mareaste.

- Si – se sonrojó y cuando se acercaba para besarme, torció el gesto y Salió disparada al baño. Corrí tras ella para sujetar su largo cabello mientras vomitaba. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ella por aliviar estos malestares lo haría. Cuando terminó se fue el lavabo para poder cepillar sus dientes.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si – respondió cuando hubo terminado – Con el baño que prometiste estaré mejor.

Tomé su mano y me metí en la tina, y luego la ayudé a que lo hiciera ella. Cuando hubo entrado se acomodó entre mis piernas y apoyó su espalda en mi pecho.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – dije mientras colocaba mis manos sobre su incipiente vientre – Gracias por pasar por todos estos malestares por nuestra familia.

- Rennesme valió todos los que sufrí y este nuevo bebe también, soy feliz de hacer, Edward.

Bese su hombro y la estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos.

- Un poco más fuerte princesa – grité mientras Rennesme se ubicaba frente a mi y pateaba la pelota. Nuestros años en Inglaterra habían dejado en mi el amor por el futbol. Y a mi hija le encantaba y siempre quería jugar a "hacer goles" cuando había buen clima. Atrapé la pelota con mi pie y reí, adoraba jugar con mi niñita.

Con Bella terminamos haciendo el amor en la tina y justo cuando terminábamos de vestirnos mi princesa había empezado a llamarnos. Durante el desayuno vimos dibujos animados y luego fuimos al supermercado. Cenamos en casa de Charlie que quería ver a su nieta pero volvimos pronto ya que él se iría de pesca a la Reserva.

Habíamos decidido con Bella decirle en la cena a Rennesme que habría otro integrante en la familia, ya no podíamos seguir retardándolo, primero porque a Bella se le comenzaría a notar y porque el lunes teníamos visita al ginecólogo y queríamos llevarla con nosotros.

- ¡Está lista la cena! – gritó Bella desde dentro. No me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo. Rennesme corrió a la casa mientras yo tomaba la pelota para guardarla en el garage. Cuando entre mis dos princesas ya me esperaban sentadas en la mesa y un rico olor a lasaña impregnaba nuestro hogar.

Comimos escuchando las historias de Rennesme, aunque yo me demoré un poco más porque debía irle picando su comida ya que ella aun no usaba cuchillos.

Cuando terminamos me encargué de ir a servir el postre, que era helado y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala cuando lo terminamos.

- Tenemos algo que contarte – dijo Bella con nuestra hija sentada en sus piernas.

- ¿Nos idemos otra vez? – preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

- No princesa, nos quedaremos aquí – le respondió mientras acariciaba sus rizos color cobre. Bella me miró a mi buscando ayuda.

- Princesa, en un tiempo alguien más vivirá con nosotros – dije sin saber muy bien como decirle.

- ¿quién? ¿La tía Ally va a volver? – pregunto mirándome atenta.

- No princesa…vamos a tener un bebe – Rennesme se quedó mirándome fijamente. Frunció el seño.

- Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita mi niña – Bella besó su frente antes de que nuestra hija preguntara algo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Está dentro de la pancita de mamá, por eso ahora hay que cuidarla mucho – dije levantándola de las piernas de mis brazos y tomándola en mis brazos – Tu ahora serás una hermana mayor.

- ¿Y cuando va a salir de mamá?

- En unos meses más – respondió Bella – El lunes iremos al hospital y veremos como está creciendo adentro.

- ¿Y cómo? – pregunto sobresaltada. Sabía que ella tendría un montón de preguntas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esa maquina que saca fotos a los huesitos? – esperé a ver que ella asintiera, cuando lo hizo continué – Es una maquina así, podremos ver una película de tu hermanito dentro de mamá.

Ella sonrió tenuemente, estaba seguro que aun no entendía bien, no teníamos ningún amigo cercano que tuviera hijos, por lo que ella solo había visto bebes en la televisión o en la calle, pero nunca había tenido uno cerca y no sabia bien como eran. El lunes la llevaría a la sala de neonatología para que viera como eran los bebes de un poco más cerca.

- Cuando eres hermana mayor tienes que cuidar el bebe, enseñarle cosas y jugar con él. Y no porque haya otro bebe te vamos a querer menos, te vamos a querer igual que siempre – añadí – Además podrás escoger la ropa para ponerle al bebe y peinarlo.

- ¿Son como esos muñecos de la tele? – dijo un poco más emocionada, solo tenía tres años y medio, no podíamos pedirle una comprensión total aunque fuera tan inteligente. Bella asintió sonriéndole – Ahora seremos una familia más grande.

Sonrió y con ellos suspiré tranquilo.

Cuando llegó el lunes nos fuimos al hospital muy temprano ya que Bella tenía que ir a Seattle y porque Rennesme había estado impaciente por conocer al bebe. Había estado todo el fin de semana hablando sobre el bebe.

Cuando entramos y Benjamin comenzó a hacerle la ecografía a Bella (luego de pasar casi media hora conversando con Rennesme y respondiendo sus preguntas) pudimos ver al bebe. Escuchamos su corazón, lo que hizo que mi esposa derramara un par de lagrimas.

- Es muy chiquito – reclamó Rennesme

- Por eso está en la barriga de mamá, para crecer – le respondió Benjamin mientras le sonreía – Tu también fuiste así de chiquitita.

Mi hija se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida, haciendo que los tres riéramos.

Nos despedimos del doctor felices de comprobar que todo esta bien, nuestro hijo o hija crecía fuerte, Rennesme estaba feliz con la llegada de un bebe.

- Mira, así de pequeño será nuestro bebe – le dije mientras le mostraba los bebes que estaban en los cuneros de neonatología.

- Tan adugados – me miró con una mueca y yo solo reí.

- tu también eras así – bese su frente – pero después de unos días se ponen bonitos, como tu.

- ¡Ya no lo quiero! – grito en medio de su berrinche.

Bella ya tenía cuatro meses de gestación, y el mes había pasado relativamente en tranquilidad hasta hoy. Rennesme había estado muy callada y durante la cena nos preguntó si podíamos devolver el bebe. Nos sorprendió un montón su pregunta y su comportamiento. Cuando le dijimos que no podíamos hacer eso se había puesto a llorar y gritar que ya no quería ningún bebe. Sabia que a Bella esto la estaba lastimando mucho, más ahora que estaba más sensible.

- ¿Porqué dices eso princesa? – le pregunte mientras la tomaba en brazos tratando que se calmara.

- ¡Yaa no quiero ningún bebe!

- Pero ¿por qué? – repregunté serio. Ella sabia que cuando estaba serio me tenía que responder. Me miro y apoyándose en mi hombro se puso a llorar. Mire a Bella y con un gesto le indique el camino a nuestra habitación – Ve a acostarte cariño.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa triste y se fue a la habitación.

- Rennesme ¿Por qué ahora te comportas así? ¿Viste lo triste que se puso mamá? ¿Sabes por que se pone triste? Porque ella siente los sentimientos del bebe y él está triste por que tu ya no lo quieres.

Ella me miro con arrepentimiento pero no hablo.

- Hoy en la mañana estabas feliz porque faltaba menos para que el bebe llegara a casa

Miró el piso.

- Cindy dijo que los bebes llegan y después nadie mas te quiere – me respondió bajito – Que lloran y todos quieren tomarlos y…

Se puso a llorar otra vez. Estaba celosa.

- Yo nunca te dejare de querer mi vida, y mamá tampoco – dije besando su frente – El bebe también te ama, todos te amamos. Y si, va a llorar y tendremos que cuidarlo mucho, pero tu nos ayudaras ¿cierto?

- No, yo quero ser la única bebe – refunfuño

- Rennesme, no podemos devolver al bebe – dije mirándola a los ojos – Tu viste que ya está creciendo en la pancita de mami.

- Está bien, pero no lo pueden querer más que a mi

- Está bien, lo prometo. ¿quieres ir a hablar con el bebe y explicarle que si lo quieres? – pregunte mientras la llevaba a nuestro dormitorio.

- ¿Y si el bebe ya no me quiere? – preguntó con temor.

- Tu vez que yo peleo con Alice, pero siempre vamos a amarnos, porque somos hermanos – ella me sonrió y entramos a la habitación.

De inmediato la pequeña salto a los brazos de su madre. Sabia que Bella había estado llorando, pero una inmensa sonrisa se instalo en su rostro cuando Rennesme empezó a hablarle a su estomago _"perdon bebe, si te amo y si quedo ser la hermana gande" . _Tendríamos que esforzarnos muchos para que la consentida de la casa no se sintiera desplazada por el bebe.

(1) Pinches: trabas, moños. En el blog coloqué imágenes.

**N/A:**Perdón por el retraso. Espero les guste el capítulo. Comprendan a Nessie, ella es muy pequeña aun para comprender todo. ¡En el blog hay imágenes! Espero reviews =) las ideas son bien aceptadas y recuerden que pueden pasarse por mi Tumblr y preguntarme cualquier cosa (links en mi perfil) Ah, mis demás historias las esperan!


	15. Chapter 15

_Dedicado a Stephaniie15 por ser el primer review del capítulo anterior_

* * *

**.**

**.**_  
_

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_._

_._

Tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo y hoy era un día especial, muy especial. Era el cumpleaños de Edward, tenía oficialmente veintinueve años. Como era martes no habíamos podido realizar ninguna fiesta, solo tendríamos una privada cena con la familia y amigos cercanos.

Durante este mes habían pasado muchas. Partiendo porque Edward ganó un proyecto para crear un área oncológica infantil ultramoderna*, así que estaba ocupadísimo. Rennesme estaba planificando su cumpleaños (aunque faltaban prácticamente dos meses) que sería de princesas y luego quería hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para "su bebe". Se había adueñado de su hermano desde el fin de semana pasado cuando fue a pedirle a Edward un nuevo muñeco que salía en la tele que se hacía pipi, y Emmett que es su padrino le dijo "para que quieres uno de esos, pronto tendrás un bebe que se hace pipí, popó, llora y se ríe para ti". Ahora lo único que mi pequeña quería era que el bebe naciera pronto.

Terminé de colocar las servilletas en las copas cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Vi entrar a Edward. Vestía unos jeans claros, polera manga larga color camel, zapatillas y un chaleco café oscuro colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. Lanzo su maletín con bastante precisión al sillón. En segundos estaba frente a mi besándome suavemente.

- Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, mi vida – dije mientras ordenaba unos mechones de pelo que estaban apuntando a cielo.

- ¡Paaaaaapi! – se escucho el grito de nuestra nena que venia corriendo hacia Edward. Como él ahora se iba un poco más temprano al hospital no alcanzaba a verla. Mi esposo abrió sus brazos y se agachó un poco para recibir a Rennesme. De inmediato, al estrellarse en el pecho de su padre, sus pequeños bracitos rodearon el cuello de Edward y comenzó a repartir besos por toda su cara mientras él reía.

Nuestra hija definitivamente adoraba a su papá.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Papi – terminó mirándolo a los ojos – Te hice una tarjeta.

- Mi princesa, no tenías por que molestarte – dejo con extrema delicadeza a Nessie en el piso, habían días en que me preguntaba como se comportaría Edward el día que ella llegara con un novio…era extremadamente protector con ella, como si fuera una figurita de cristal. Nessie corrió a la mesa de centro, donde había dejado la tarjeta celeste, que era bastante grande. Yo la había ayudado hacerla, pero solo recorté lo que ella me pidió. No le gustaba mucho que uno se entrometiera mucho con sus cosas, prefería hacerlo todo por si misma.

Cuando Edward abrió la tarjeta Rennesme le indico emocionada quien era cada uno. Ella se había esforzado y había dibujado bastante bien a Edward, ella en medio y yo al otro lado. Había hecho un gran vientre para mi de donde salía una flecha que indicaba la palabra "hermanito" que ella me había pedido escribir.

- Gracias mi vida, es hermosa – Edward se inclino y beso sus rizos cobrizos y ella solo sonrió orgullosa.

Mientras Edward se bañaba y arreglaba llegaron Carlisle y Esme; Emmett y Rosalie; Charlie y Sue; Jacob y Vanessa; y Jane y Alec Maxwell, un joven matrimonio de oncólogo y cirujana respectivamente y que son compañeros y amigos de Edward.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, elogios para nuestra pequeña y preguntas sobre el embarazo. Mi pancita ya era bastante notoria y estaba más grande que cuando estaba embarazada de Nessie.

Antes de que sirviéramos el postre y cantáramos el cumpleaños feliz a Edward, Nessie cayó rendida y su padre fue a acostarla. Luego de que le cantamos y le deseáramos un feliz cumpleaños le entregamos sus regalos.

- Estoy cansada – dije mientras nos acostábamos luego de despedirlos a todos – Este bebe es muy inquieto.

- Ah, es que es un chico juguetón – me respondió Edward mientras besaba mi cuello y colocaba sus manos en mi vientre. Aún no sabíamos que era, lo sabríamos en nuestra próxima consulta, pero Edward estaba convencido de que sería un hombre.

Continuó besando mi hombro logrando que soltase unos gemidos, este hombre lograba volverme loca.

- ¿Estas muy, muy cansada? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

- No para ti – gemí cuando él levanto la blusa suelta que llevaba y tomo mis sensibles pechos. En cosa de segundos ya estaba sin la blusa y sin mis sostenes. Me voltee solo para poder sacar la polera de mi esposo, quería tenerlo desnudo pronto.

Entre besos y caricias terminamos completamente desnudos y nuestros cuerpos con pieles sudorosas se abrazaban sin contención. Edward me hizo colocar sobre mis rodillas y apoyarme con mis codos en la cama. Era una de las posiciones que habíamos leído cuando esperaba a Rennesme, no molestarían al bebe ni incomodaría mi vientre. Cuando me penetro con tanta delicadeza, sentí cada vez más tirante el nudo que se formaba en mi zona baja, y cuando comenzó a embestirse sentí que iba a explotar. Escuchaba sus gemidos y sentía sus manos acariciar mi trasero, mis caderas.

- Déjate ir amor – gimió, y ese fue el detonante para que el mundo explotara frente a mis ojos en miles de luces de placer. No se si grité, pero sentí mi garganta seca. Edward llego tras unas embestidas más y luego se acurruco junto a mí, acostándonos sobre la cama.

- Nos dará frío – dije con apenas una voz mientras me apegaba más a su cuerpo y permitía que sus brazos e rodearan.

- Metámonos bajo la cama – en cuanto dijo eso, me tomo en brazos y en fluidos movimientos apartó los cobertores y las sabanas. Con delicadeza me deposito sobre la cama para acostarse rápidamente junto a mí. Nos tapó y dormimos abrazados y tranquilos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

Mi casa se había vuelto rosada. Estaba llena de globos de ese color por todas partes.

Hoy era quince de septiembre y Rennesme había cumplido cuatro años cinco días atrás, pero como fue día Lunes aplazamos su fiesta para el sábado.

El cumpleaños de mi hermosa y sexy-embarazada esposa había sido el trece, pero por petición de ella solo fuimos a cenar a Port Angels a la luz de las velas en un romántico Hotel. Bella ya tenía siete meses y estomago ya era muy abultado. Se veía preciosa, aunque ahora andaba histérica corriendo de un lado a otro.

El patio tenía un enorme castillo inflable donde las compañeritas (todas vestidas de princesas y con coronas) saltaban mientras reían. Y los niños jugaban con espadas y montaban unos caballitos plásticos que Emmett había traído. Por suerte mi mamá, Renné y Rosalie estaba aquí para ayudarnos porque o si no nos volveríamos locos con tanto crío.

Mi niña…estaba tan grande. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nació y su cabeza era más pequeña que la palma de mi mano, sin embargo ahora me tenía aquí inflando más globos rosas como si no hubieran ya suficientes. Estaba disfrazada con un vestidito rosado y una corona. Miré por la ventana mientras le mostraba a su amiguita Caroline el vientre de Bella y le decía que lo tocara, porque cuando ella hablaba su hermanito se movía. Sonreí. Por lo menos pronto tendría cumpleaños con temas de autos, vaqueros y otras cosas de niño.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Se qe me deben odiar por demorar tanto. Lo siento. Este capítulo lo hice todo hoy, porque al estar escribiendolo me di cuenta que me había saltado los cumpleaños. El capítulo 16 lo subiré pronto por que ya estaba casi todo listo cuando me percaté del detalle de las fechas XD. En el blog las imágenes. Espero sus reviews (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviviendo**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_._

_._

_.  
_

¡Ugh! Odiaba esto. Mi enorme vientre de ocho meses apenas dejaba que me moviera. Prácticamente dormía sentada en la cama, con un montón de almohadas. Si es que dormía. Y definitivamente no podía levantarme sin ayuda. Está bien, si podía, pero me costaba muchísimo. Suspiré cansada mientras masajeaba mi abultado estómago, tratando de que el bebe que había dentro se calmara, sus fuertes patadas habían logrado que despertara de mi sueño y eran las once de la mañana ¡Las once de la mañana! Me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude y colocándome la bata me dirigí a la cocina, donde encontré la mesa puesta con un apetitoso desayuno, sin poderlo evitar me senté y comencé a comer.

Cuando estaba engullendo mi tercer cupcake apareció mi exquisito y hermoso esposo, vestido con unos jeans claros y una polera de colores, se veía hermoso como siempre.

- Buenos días – dijo mientras besaba mi frente. Tragué el bocado que tenia en mi boca.

- Buenas tardes querrás decir ¿porqué no me despertaste? – pregunte mientras sorbía mi leche.

- Anoche te costó mucho dormir y estoy seguro que despertaste varias veces durante la madrugada. Era justo que pudieras dormir un tiempo más si es que el bebe lo permitía – me regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

- Muchas gracias – besé su mejilla – ¿y nuestra princesa?

En cuanto despertaba Rennesme llegaba corriendo a saludar a "su bebe" orgullosa de que en cuanto escuchaba su voz, el bebe comenzaba a dar patadas. Ya se había hecho la idea de ser hermana mayor y un día en el preescolar la maestra llevó a los niños a la "Sala Cuna" donde conocieron los bebes que estaban allí. Rennesme había quedado emocionadísima con los pequeños (ya que tenían de seis meses a un año) y eran más despiertos y parecían muñecos, así que sus celos habían cambiado a ansiedad en que su hermano llegara pronto.

- Vino Esme a buscarla temprano, según ella necesitaba una ayudante de cocina – ambos reímos porque nuestra hija al final se dedicaba a jugar con los ingredientes en vez de ayudar a su abuela.

Agradecía mucho que Esme estuviera tanto tiempo con nuestra princesita porque de a poco tenía que acostumbrarse a pasar menos tiempo conmigo ya que los primeros meses del bebe tendría que estar muy al pendiente de él (por razones obvias) así que lo ideal era que nuestra niña se acostumbrara a estar ratos con sus abuelos y así no resentir tanto el pasar menos tiempo conmigo, aunque Esme estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su nieta y Carlisle incluso se iba antes del Hospital para llegar a jugar con ella. Le había costado al principio porque a pesar que ya llevábamos un año viviendo en Forks, Rennesme solía estar siempre conmigo o con Edward pero de la manera en que la consentían sus abuelos ya no nos extrañaba mucho. Y los fines de semana Charlie pasaba horas haciendo lo que "la princesita" le pidiera.

Durante estos meses no habían pasado muchas cosas. Alice había sido la artista revelación de la Semana de la Moda y ahora tenía mucho trabajo, sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder venir en las próximas semanas para estar en el parto de su nuevo sobrino.

Habíamos decorado el dormitorio del nuevo integrante en tonos verde claro, anaranjado y blanco, el piso era de lustrosa madera y todo el mobiliario tenía adorables dibujos de elefantes y jirafas (por elección de Rennesme). Era un dormitorio muy hermoso y mi pequeña amablemente y por iniciativa propia había donado algunos de sus peluches "para que cuidaran del bebe cuando fuera de noche".

La habíamos incluido en todas las decisiones con respecto a su hermanito por que no queríamos que se sintiera desplazada, además así ella estaba más tranquila con respecto a que si va a poder ayudarnos en todo. Hay días en que practica mudar a sus muñecas ensayando para cuando pueda mudar al bebe.

Edward se tomaría una semana antes del parto y otra después, pero no iba a poder ser como cuando nació Rennesme de tener un mes de vacaciones ya que había logrado el apoyo económico para hacer un ala de oncología infantil en el Hospital de Forks para que niños que estaban en otros Hospitales pudieran venirse a nuestro pequeño pueblo verde ya que les haría mejor estar en un entorno tranquilo y lleno de naturaleza.

- Entonces ¿Qué hay planeado para hoy? – pregunto Edward mientras miraba como yo comía.

- Debes ir a buscar a mi madre y a Phill al aeropuerto en Seattle – dije mientras engullía una frutilla. Estaba deliciosa – Luego debes llevarlos a casa de tus padres. Yo estaré ahí.

Hoy teníamos el baby shower y toda la familia estaría, incluyendo a Jacob y Vanessa, los Weber y mis padres con sus respectivas parejas. Edward había invitado a varios de los médicos (con sus respectivas parejas) pero debido a los turnos no todos podrían venir. Está demás decir que Esme estaba emocionadísima, era totalmente feliz de poder tener a su familia reunida y sobre todo porque Rennesme adoraba estar con ella y ayudarla a hacer cualquier cosa.

Luego de bañarme me coloqué unos cómodos jeans pitillo y una polera larga de color gris. Peine mi cabello y lo dejé suelto para que se secara bien y me coloqué un poco de mi perfume.

- Te ves hermosa – añadió mi esposo que se veía irresistible con jeans claros y camisa verde – Eres la embarazada más hermosa del mundo. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Mi Edward me dejó donde mis suegros y se marchó en dirección a Seattle. Con esfuerzo subí la escalera que me conducía a la puerta y es que mi vientre era enorme, estaba claro que este bebe sería grande.

- ¡Mami! – gritó mi nena de ya cuatro años. ¡Que rápido pasaba el tiempo! Parece que ayer era cuando tenía que tenerla en brazos todo el día. En cuanto llegó a mi le dio un beso a mi inmenso estómago – Hola hermanito – colocó sus manos en él, y de inmediato el bebé empezó a dar patadas – Tenemos una fiesta para ti.

Aún había días en que llegaba a nuestro dormitorio para dormir con nosotros y cuando estaba sentada en algún sillón venía solo para acurrucarse conmigo. Trataba de que no cambiaran nuestras costumbres, como de peinarla, jugar con ella y leerle cuentos. Pero también sabía que en cuanto el bebe naciera tendría menos tiempo, por eso necesitaba que ella se sintiera realmente cercana con su hermano y al ayudarme con él, sintiera que jugara y era necesaria para su hermanito.

Caminamos juntas hasta la cocina mientras ella me contaba emocionada lo que había hecho con su abuelita.

- Y el Abu Carlisle dijo que mi diente se soltaría más y se saldría y ¡vendría un hada a dejarme una moneda! – si, ya tenía su primer diente suelto y pronto se le caería. Rennesme estaba muy emocionada, porque decía que cuando ya tuviera todos sus dientes nuevos sería una niña grande.

- Hola querida – saludo Esme mientras me abrazaba con cuidado. Mi enorme estomago se ubicaba entre nosotras y una cosita dentro se movía emocionada – Mi nietecito está muy inquieto hoy.

- Si – coloqué una mano sobre mi vientre – Temo que será un niño bastante inquieto, tal vez es porque he consumido mucho dulce desde que me enteré del embarazo.

Ambos reímos y fuimos al patio. Carlisle preparaba la parrilla donde haría carne asada. Este sería un almuerzo de baby shower, ya que yo estaba muy cansada como para estar hasta tan tarde despierta. Reí al recordar cuando mi hija le preguntó a Edward totalmente preocupada si estaba muy viejita ya. Él le había respondido con calma que yo no estaba viejita aún, que solo estaba cansada porque el bebe era muy grande y yo era muy pequeña. Así que ella decidió que era mejor que después de su hermanito no pidiéramos más bebes a Dios, porque me cansaba mucho y no podía jugar con ella.

- Mami, en esa mesa pondrán regalos para mi hermanito – me sonrió mientras me abrazaba una pierna e indicaba con su dedito una mesa larga que tenía un mantel con bordados en forma de chupetes de color celeste – Yo usaré un vestido de princesa.

- Tu ya eres una princesa – acaricié sus suaves rizos cobrizos. Ojala que cuando el bebe llegara mi niña no se sintiera celosa, estaba realmente preocupada por esto.

Acompañe y ayudé a Rennesme a colocarse su vestido de princesa, que le había regalado la *Nina Rosalie y le coloqué en su cabello una diadema que era similar a una corona.

Estaba terminando de peinar su cabello cuando se escucho como un auto se estacionaba y ella salió disparada gritando ¡Llegó mi papi! Sabía que lo más difícil le tocaba a Edward, porque nuestra nena era realmente celosa con él y sabía que habría problemas si veía que su papá le colocaba más atención al bebe en ves de a ella.

Me levante lentamente y baje a la sala, donde ya estaba mi madre y Phill, que fueron a saludarme emocionados, ya que no nos veíamos hace varios meses. Edward comenzó a ayudar a Carlisle con la carne mientras con Esme ayudábamos a acomodar a mi madre y padrastro ya que se quedarían donde mis suegros.

Hablamos de cómo iba el embarazo, de lo grande y hermosa que estaba Rennesme y de cómo había ido su viaje a Hawai, donde habían celebrado su duodécimo aniversario de matrimonio. Al poco rato llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, mi padre junto a Sue y finalmente Jake y Vanessa. Más tarde vendría Marco con su esposa y Jane*, ya que Alec tenía trabajo en el Hospital.

Estábamos todos sentados en el patio, luego de que fueran a tocar mi vientre y mi bebito comenzara a bailar adentro, como si supiera que él era el foco de atención. Rennesme estaba feliz en los brazos de su papá, Mi Edward, lucía realmente guapo con esos pantalones de tela con pinzas que lograban que hermoso, duro y apetecible trasero se marcara y esa camisa azul que resaltaba el color de su cabello. Al notar que lo miraba me lanzó un beso y me puse roja, como una adolescente.

Nos entretuvimos escuchando las historias de Emmett, que ponían en aprietos a Edward cada vez que decía una estupidez, ya que Rennesme no entendía y preguntaba a cada rato "Papi ¿qué es un rapidito?", "Papá ¿Qué es enfundar la salchicha?".

Felicitamos a Carlisle por sus dotes culinarias mientras conversábamos. Sin embargo yo estaba más concentrada en comer. A la hora del postre yo estaba demasiado concentrada en mi helado como para estar atenta a la conversación, bueno, también observaba como mi hija sacaba una cucharada de su helado y luego una del de Edward.

- ¡Es hora de los juegos! – gritaron mi madre y Esme a la vez. Realmente a mi no me interesaba mucho tener un baby shower, pero ya que en Londres no habíamos hecho uno (porque la familia llegaría al final del embarazo y yo no me encontraba muy bien) y ahora que vivíamos cerca mi madre y suegra trataban de hacer todo lo posible por celebrar cada pequeño acontecimiento.

Tuve que escoger diez objetos de bebe (ropita y accesorios) y se los mostré a todos, luego oculté la bandeja donde coloque los objetos y les dí veinte segundos para que escribieran los objetos que había seleccionado. La ganadora fue Rosalie ya que los recordó todos y en menor tiempo. Rennesme le reclamaba a su abuelo Charlie que era muy lento, como una tortuga.

Luego jugamos a averiguar quien bebía una mamadera, el ganador fue Carlisle y Emmett reclamó durante toda la tarde que el falló solo porque el chupete de su mamadera tenía el agujero muy pequeño.

El siguiente juego lo había organizado Esme y era que debíamos adivinar que bebe era cada uno de los invitados, ya que mi suegra previamente les había pedido una foto de cuando eran pequeños. Todos reímos cuando Rennesme grito emocionada ¡Soy yo! Pero en realidad era Edward. También hubo un montón de risas cuando salió una foto de Emmett totalmente desnudo acostado sobre su vientre y lanzando una mirada picara.

Después de más juegos me comenzó a doler la espalda, pero trate en lo posible para disimular ya que todos se estaban divirtiendo tanto.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – dijo una conocida voz mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y de inmediato me apoye en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – Edward solo rió despacito y besó mi cuello.

- Te conozco – coloco una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y empezó a hacer un suave masaje que me arrancó suspiros – Creo que deberías sentarte, deben dolerte los pies.

Le hice caso, pero antes de que ocupara la silla él me tiro y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Edward! Debo pesar mucho – a pesar de que reclamaba me acurruqué en su pecho y acomodé mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

- No pesas nada, y estoy feliz de tenerte en mis brazos – para corroborarlo me apretó un poco más y beso la punta de mi nariz – Espero que mi pequeña celosita no quiera que a ella también la tenga en brazos.

- No lo creo – mire donde Rennesme era el centro de atención de Charlie, Carlisle y Marco que miraban y escuchaban atentos algo que ella les contaba – Está teniendo atención de sus abuelos en estos momentos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hace unas semanas tenía contracciones Braxton Hicks, pero ahora eran más fuertes. Habían pasado tres semanas del baby shower y en cualquier momento podía nacer el bebe, y mi intuición me decía que sería pronto. Llevaba un par de días sintiendo las contracciones más seguidas y más fuerte, y ahora eran cada veinte minutos. Tenía un poco de sangrado vaginal, que era algo normal y sobre todo…un síntoma de parto. Hoy era viernes y Edward estaría de vacaciones desde el lunes.

- ¡Rennesme! – grité y rápidamente mi niña entró a mi habitación. Ella estaba en el patio pintando, pero ya que Edward le había dicho que el bebe podía llegar en cualquier momento ella estaba bastante pendiente de mi.

- Si mami – su mejilla tenía una mancha verte. Le indique que se acercara con mi mano y con un pañuelo la limpié.

- ¿Podrías ir por mi bolsito rosado? – le pregunte tranquilamente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿¡Viene el bebe! – dijo con una exhalación.

- Tal vez, por eso debemos ir al Hospital – las contracción cada vez se hacían en intervalos de tiempo más cortos, ahora ya iban alrededor de cada nueve minutos.

Mi hija salio corriendo hacia el walking closet donde estaba mi bolso rosado con las cosas básicas para internarme. Me levante con cuidado. Por suerte hoy me había levantado temprano y estaba vestida cómodamente con ropa deportiva pre-mamá.

Cuando mi hija llego la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al auto. No quería llamar a Edward aún o se pondría histérico.

- Te dejaré donde la abuelita Esme – dije mientras tomaba el camino para salir de casa. Mi madre y Phill estaban donde mi suegra, así que sabía que por lo menos alguien estaría en casa. Alice llegaba mañana.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero ir al Hospital contigo, mami! – un puchero comenzó a formarse en sus labios ¿Cómo me podía negar a esa carita? Pero a la vez me asustaba, o estaría sufriendo y no quería que ella me viera así – Prometo portarme bien mami.

- Está bien – dije con voz compungida, me había dado una contracción bastante fuerte.

Conduje lo más rápido posible, pero cuando ya faltaba poco le pase mi celular a Rennesme.

- Llama a papi – no pude hablar más porque me estaba sintiendo realmente mal, obligaría a Edward a hacerse una vasectomía después de este bebe. Mi hija tomo mi celular y llamo rápidamente. Pareciera que los niños vinieran con un ship de tecnología incluido ya que aprendían muy fácilmente a usar celulares y computadores.

- ¿Papi? Vamos con mami al Hospital porque viene el bebe – dijo sin tomar ningún respiro – Mami no te puede hablar porque conduce.

- Dile que llegaremos en cinco minutos.

- Llegaremos en cinco minutos. Adiós – cortó y dejo el celular dentro de mi cartera - ¿Te abrirán el estogamo para sacar a mi hermano?

Esperaba que no, no quería una cesárea, pero no tenía deseos de explicarle a Rennesme como realmente nacían los bebes.

- Si, pero no me duele porque usan anestesia – aclaré.

- ¿Puedo entrar? Quiero mirar – sonrió totalmente feliz – No me da miedo la sangre.

Rodé los ojos, definitivamente debía prohibir que viera programas médicos con Edward, en especial House, hace unos días decía que le dolía un pie y necesitaba vicodin.

No alcancé a estacionarme cuando Edward apareció con cara de preocupación, acompañado de un enfermero con una silla de ruedas.

- ¿¡Porqué no me llamaste antes? – dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y el enfermero se encargaba de sacar a Rennesme del auto y mi bolso rosado.

- Estoy bien, gracias por l preocupación – Me senté y acaricié mi vientre. Ojala este niño naciera pronto.

- Lo siento amor, estoy muy nervioso – beso mi cabeza pero se alejo rápidamente de mi para tomar en brazos a Rennesme.

Con el enfermero empujando mi silla y mi hija totalmente entusiasmada porque al fin conocería a su hermanito, entramos al Hospital.

Carlisle apareció con su sonrisa de tranquilidad y se acercó para besar mi frente.

- He llamado a todos, y vienen en camino. Así que no debes preocuparte por Nessie que todos estaremos al pendiente de ella. Tu tranquila.

Y luego todo fue tan rápido.

Rompí fuente mientras me cambiaba mi ropa por la bata de Hospital, tenía cinco centímetros de dilatación y me colocaron la epidural. Logré dormir por una hora y luego pude comer un poco. Rennesme había entrado unos minutos a verme y a decirme "que no me dolería nada, nada"

Edward no se movió de mi lado y Marco tranquilamente venía a verme cada media hora.

Y en estos instantes tenía que pujar. Estaba dilatada y el bebe necesitaba salir, ya.

Sentía como Edward me abrazaba y me daba ánimos y juro que trataba de pujar con todas mis fuerzas pero mi hijo no salía. Estaba cansada y no podía más.

- ¡Una más Bella! ¡Una más! – con las últimas energías que me quedaban, pujé.

Un llanto inundó la sala y mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

Sentía como Edward besaba mi cabeza y repetía una y otra vez "gracias". También escuché decir a Marco "es un varoncito" pero todo lo que podía ver eran unas piernecitas ensangrentadas que se movían inquietas.

Una enfermera tomó al bebe y lo dejo en mi pecho. Mi hijo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

.

**N/A:**no edité el capítulo, así que tal vez tenga muchos errores, pido perdón de antemano. Espero los reviews. Recuerden votar mi historia en el Happy Halloween Contest www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 3326265/

Tambien agréguenme a twitter; ladybluevampire


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviviendo**

**.  
**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Edward tenía a Rennesme montada sobre sus hombros, mientras yo llevaba a nuestro hijo.

Nuestra niña se colocaba celosa de que al bebe lo lleváramos en brazos a todas partes así que ahora se había negado a caminar. A Edward ahora le hacía mucha gracia, pero cuando comenzara a doler su espalda estaba segura que no reiría mucho. En cuanto entramos a la casa fuimos directo al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- ¿Qué quiere mi bebe ahora? – dijo mi esposo mientras acunaba a Rennesme que reía.

- Nada papi, nada – se movía incontrolable por las cosquillas que hacía la incipiente barba de días de Edward.

Un llanto desvió mi atención y mire a la pequeña personita que tenía entre mis brazos. Robert Thomas Cullen Swan ya tenía dos meses y era un bebe exquisito. Tenía un sedoso y ondulado pelo color chocolate, como el mío. Tenía ojos verdes como los de su padre y su hermana y su piel era blanquísima. Lo acuné en mi pecho y de inmediato dejo de llorar.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó de inmediato Nessie. Ella había asumido el rol de madre sustituta y estaba increíblemente pendiente de "Robbie". Incluso fue ella quien convenció a Edward de que su hijo se tenía que llamar así. Era eso o "Darien", como el chico de Sailor Moon*, que era el otro nombre que ella quería que tuviera su hermanito.

- Solo tiene un poco de sueño – dije sonriéndole. Cuando Robert escuchaba la voz de su hermana de inmediato la buscaba y en cuanto veía su rostro le regalaba una sonrisa sin dientes.

- ¡Pero si durmió mucho donde los abuelos! – Edward soltó una carcajada y se acercó a nosotras.

- Nessie, ya te hemos explicado que Rob aún es muy pequeño y tiene que dormir mucho para crecer – Edward arrebató a nuestro hijo de mis brazos con sumo cuidado y lo recostó en su pecho mientras Rennesme que seguía sentada en las piernas de él acariciaba el cabello de su hermano.

.

* * *

.

Nuestro nuevo bebe tenía ya dos meses y para ser tan pequeño era muy despierto. Nessie se había colocado muy, muy celosa pero con los días se fue acostumbrando y a veces en las noches iba a mirar a su hermano a la cuna mientras este dormía. Además como ya estaba más grande y tenía más amigos en su preescolar se dedicaba a jugar, pintar e intentar tocar "Para Elisa" en el piano de Edward. Era bastante independiente y le gustaba hacer sus tareas a ella sola, porque decía quería aprender, aunque de todas formas la tratábamos de ayudar. En la casa de mis suegros, ella y Esme habían hecho un pequeño huerto con algunas verduras, así que había que llevarla todos los días para que regara sus plantas y les conversara porque así tendría "verduras felices" en sus propias palabras.

Robert era un pequeño ángel, era my tranquilo y siempre sonreía cuando escuchaba mi voz, la de Edward y por supuesto que la de su hermana. Le encantaba que alguien le pasara un pañuelo y él lo agitaba con su mano para observar como se movía y ya casi dormía toda la noche, solo despertaba a las tres de la madrugada para una toma de leche y luego dormía hasta alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Hacía pequeños balbuceos y le encantaba escuchar la música que le colocábamos mientras lo teníamos en su cochecito o en la cuna.

Edward estaba bastante atareado con su trabajo, y que habían comenzado con la construcción de la nueva área del Hospital, dedicada a la oncología infantil y ahora el tenía que escoger a que niños serian los primeros en admitir. Además el proyecto contemplaba una residencia para los padres, ya que no se podía tener a los niños solos y sin el apoyo de su familia. Esto deprimía a Edward ya que encontraba terrible tener que tomar decisiones y sentía que era escoger a que niño salvar y a cual no, pero en cuanto llegaba a casa trataba de desligarse del trabajo y disfrutar con nuestros hijos y ya más tarde, conmigo.

Yo estaba cansada. Durante la mañana, dejaba a Robbie en la cuna mientras hacía el aseo de la casa y ponía en marcha la lavadora. Edward era el encargado de llevar a nuestra hija al preescolar. Hacia el almuerzo y luego iba con mi hijo a buscar a la princesa y luego íbamos a almorzar a casa. Mi hija hacia las tareas y como a las cuatro Esme venía por ella. Edward estaba llegando como a las seis de la tarde y el traía de la casa de sus padres a Nessie. Mientras yo hacía la cena el pasaba tiempo con los niños y luego de comer hacíamos dormir a los pequeños y nos íbamos a dormir nosotros.

El sexo se había reducido a escaso, muy escaso. Yo terminaba realmente agotada durante las noches y eso que aun no me había reintegrado al trabajo y definitivamente tendríamos que contratar a una señora que se dedicara a hacer las comidas, el aseo y lavar y planchar la ropa y que cuidara a los niños en las ocasiones que yo tuviera que ir a buscar manuscritos a la editorial y Edward estuviera en el Hospital.

Pero hacer esto en Forks era una tarea realmente difícil. En las primeras entrevistas habían acudido las enfermeras del Hospital. Si, por muy ridículo que suene. La cara de Edward era un poema cuando fueron pasando. Finalmente notamos que estas solo habían venido para ver a nuestro bebe y comprobar que era realmente de Edward y no de Jacob. Obviamente no contratamos a ninguna. También había acudido la Señora Mallory. Juro que si su hija era una arpía era porque había tenido una excelente maestra.

Solo se había dedicado a preguntar como e relacionaban los niños si eran de padres diferentes, si mis amantes iban a casa y si estaba al tanto de la relación de mi esposo con su hija. Me paciencia tenía limites y termine arrojándole un vaso de agua mientras Edward le gritaba que si se atrevía decir alguna estupidez más la demandaría por injurias y calumnias. Obviamente se fue indignada, pero por suerte mi inteligente esposo había decidido grabar las conversaciones para poder hacer una buena elección. Aunque así como íbamos, nos iba a costar mucho.

Tardamos tres semanas en encontrar la persona correcta. Que terminó siendo Amber, una señora de unos cuarenta, que adoraba a los niños y que tenía un hijo en la universidad y quería ayudar a su esposo a mantenerlo. Trabajaría para nosotros de las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, así yo podría encargarme de Robbie y de Rennesme y en dos meses más, cuando terminara i baja maternal, podría trabajar más tranquilamente.

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Edward mientras se dejaba caer a la cama y lanzaba lejos sus zapatillas. Si mi esposo, padre de dos niños era incapaz de usar zapatos – Te juro que si hacía una entrevista más vomitaría.

- Creo que estás exagerando un poco – me recosté a él y de inmediato uno de sus brazos me rodeo por la cintura.

- No puedo creer que hayan venido las enfermeras. Te juro que si pudiera despediría a Lauren, aun no entiendo porqué nos odia y tiene que inventar tantas estupideces – suspiró – Tal ves puedo convencer…

- Edward, no – miré sus hermosos ojos. Me alegro que nuestros hijos también tengan esa mirada verde tan pura y transparente – Si pasara algo así sería darle pie para que siguiera hablando estupideces. Además nada de lo que dice es verdad, y la gente podrá darse cuenta con el tiempo.

- Odio a su madre – frunció los labios – no puedo creer todas las estupideces que dijo, te juro que quise ahorcarla.

Nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Me muero de ganas de demandarla, por favor – hizo un puchero y me dieron unos deseos terribles de morderle el labio.

- Si escuchamos que dice algo contra nosotros la demandamos – me acerque y le di un beso suave – Estoy feliz de que hayamos encontrado a Amber, te juro que iba a entrar en colapso nervioso.

- No me gusta que estés tan cansada – me abrazó y me recostó en su pecho – me gusta cuando te pones loquita mientras hacemos el amor.

Antes de que siquiera hiciéramos algo escuchamos la voz de nuestra pequeña que venía cantando "Yo soy un Cacahuate" mientras Edward murmuraba "odio Bob Esponja"

Nos levantamos y de inmediato un Robert sonriente me miraba desde los brazos de su abuelita Esme y Rennesme con una de sus muñecas en brazos mientras daba saltitos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

Estaba realmente agotado. Los tres últimos meses habían sido totalmente caóticos. Primero, porque mi esposa estaba en su etapa final del embarazo, después nació nuestro pequeño bebito y nuestra hija había sufrido celos. Y también porque me habían aprobado un proyecto que permitiría crear un área oncológica infantil y una residencia para los padres o tutores del niño. Así que ahora estaba comenzando la construcción del recinto y yo estaba bastante estresado con todo.

Y además tener en casa un bebe de dos meses no es fácil, pero es maravilloso. Robert era realmente un angelito. Sonreía siempre y era bastante activo, siempre moviendo sus brazos o piernas. Ya balbuceaba "Aaaa" y hacía globitos de saliva. Le gustaba mucho la música y que Rennesme le cantara.

Mi princesita. No le gustaba compartirme. Últimamente quería que la llevara en brazos a todas partes, igual a como había que hacer con su hermano. El problema si era que a ella no le molestaba compartir a su mamá, pero conmigo era otra cosa.

Según mi padre era algo totalmente natural que las niñas sintieran más apego a sus padres y los niños a su madre. Supuse que Robert sería tan celoso como yo y como su hermana.

Con Bella, en cuanto terminó su cuarentena hicimos el amor, de manera lenta y romántica, aunque en vez de quedarnos abrazados diciendo que nos amamos, nos tuvimos que levantar y colocar pijama para ir por él a su dormitorio y que pudiera comer.

Después de esa noche hemos estado tan ocupados y cansados que apenas teníamos tiempo para conversar y si hacíamos el amor solo era un rapidito. Aunque ya estaba planeando algo para cuando Robbie estuviera un poco más grande.

Tome al pequeño que tenía en mis brazos. Rennesme y Bella estaban "arreglándose". Hoy iríamos a cenar donde Charlie, ya que Seth, hijo de Sue había recibido un premio por su gran aporte deportivo en la comunidad al ser un excelente jugador de basquetbol. Había tenido conversaciones con algunos equipos y al parecer su futuro iba encaminado por ser un gran deportista.

- Es algo que tendrás que aprender ahora, Robbie – dije mientras mi hijo hacia sonrisitas y movía sus manitos – Hay que tener paciencia y esperar a las damas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Este fic ya va a terminar. He demorado porque iba a actualizar ayer pero termine en el Hospital recibiendo oxígeno :c

Aviso cuando actualizo por el twitter (ladybluevampire) si no pueden encontrarme mándenme su perfil y yo las sigo =)

¡Espero sus review! Están invitadas a pasarse por mis demás historias.

* Darien es Tuxedo Mask XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

- Robbie – Nessie movía la sonaja frente a la cara de su hermano, sin embargo el pequeño estaba más entretenido mirándola e intentando agarrar sus rizos – Mi pelo no – dijo apartando de inmediato sus cobrizos rizos de las manitos de su hermano.

Ella sabía que mucho no iba a durar el momento de paz así que se acercó a los niños, para tomar en brazos a nuestro hijo más pequeño. De inmediato este comenzó a balbucear molesto y estirar sus bracitos hacia su hermana.

- ¿Por qué me lo quitas? – me cuestionó de inmediato Rennesme con su seño fruncido y sus manos en las caderas mirando a su madre.

- Por que Robbie iba a comenzar a jalar de tu pelo y tú te molestarías y empezarías a gritar. Y eso haría que papá se despertara – completó Bella sin notar que yo ya estaba despierto mirando la escena. Era sábado en la mañana y como siempre nuestra princesa se había venido a acostar con nosotros y cuando nuestro pequeño despertó Bella fue por él. Por suerte teníamos una gran cama donde podíamos estar los cuatro cómodamente. Me seguí haciendo el dormido, mientras, Nessie seguía mirando a Bella como si hubiera cometido la mayor maldad del mundo por alejarla de su hermanito, así que Bella dejo sobre la cama a nuestro bebe. Mi princesita estaba grande y hermosa, su pelo estaba largo y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, aunque el día que a Alice se le ocurrió alisárselo llegaba un poco más debajo de su cintura, pero en cuanto se lo mojó volvió a enrularse. Su naricita se había llenado de pecas y eso solo lograba que se viera más dulce. Faltaban tres meses para que cumpliera cinco años y ya había superado sus celos por su hermano, aunque ellos tenían una relación de amor/odio bastante extraña. En solo segundo podían estar abrazándose y luego golpeándose. Aunque Nessie siempre cuidaba no hacerle daño a su hermano. Robert también estaba grande. Ya tenía seis meses y era muy despierto. Tenía ya un horario establecido así que Bella ya había podido volver a su trabajo, y estaba muy emocionada con un nuevo manuscrito que tenía que editar y ya aseguraba que sería el nuevo best-seller juvenil. Nuestro hijo tenía su pelo un poco más oscuro que el de Rennesme y claramente más liso. Siempre estaba sonriendo, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Unas palmitas en mi rostro hicieron que saliera de mi ensoñación.

- Adadadada – los enormes ojos verdes de Robbie me miraban divertidos, como diciendo "se que no estás dormido" así que no pude evitar reírme.

- ¡Estás despierto! – grito reprobatoriamente Rennesme mientras se tiraba contra mi. Estuvimos un rato riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas a ella y a Robbie. Vi unas luces así que probablemente Bella estaba sacando algunas fotos, era un poco obsesiva con lo de tener recuerdos familiares, además que Renné le exigía enviarle fotos de los niños.

- ¿Están listos para el desayuno? – preguntó mi esposa mientras tomaba en brazos al miembro más pequeño de nuestra familia. Rennesme gritó un enérgico ¡sí! Mientras se bajaba de la cama. Robbie obviamente la imitó y también gritó haciendo que riera otra vez. Miré a Bella que salía de la habitación mientras sonreía y hablaba con nuestra hija. Llevaba a Rob colgando de su cadera y solo vestía su pequeño pijama celeste que consistía en un short y una polera de tirantes. Suspire y sonreí con más ganas. Tenía la esposa más hermosa del mundo y además era una excelente madre. No se cómo ella lo hacia, pero siempre tenía tiempo para todo y para todos. De a poco estábamos recuperando nuestra intimidad, pero es que con dos niños pequeños es muy difícil. Además con el proyecto del Hospital en el que estaba a veces llegaba tarde y cansado, pero Bella siempre estaba ahí esperándome y confortándome.

Me levante y me coloque una camiseta ya que solo estaba con el pantalón del pijama puesto y fui a la cocina. Entré y comencé a ayudar con el desayuno mientras Bella le daba la mamadera a Robbie. Nessie me ayudó a picar las frutas, pero realmente me ponía muy nervioso verla con un cuchillo así que terminé haciéndolo yo.

Comimos mientras reíamos de las cosas que nos hablaba nuestra hija y de los balbuceos de Rob, que hacía como si estuviera conversando con nosotros. Hoy iríamos donde Charlie a pasar la tarde, y luego dejaríamos a los niños con mis padres porque tendríamos nuestra primera noche los dos solos.

Bella no sabía nada de lo que tenía preparado, porque la idea era que todo fuera una sorpresa. Había reservado una suite en un lujoso Hotel de Port Angels, aunque antes iríamos a cenar a "La Bella Italia", lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Estaba realmente ansioso. No es lo mismo hacer el amor tratando de no meter ruido y preocupado que Robbie despierte y se pusiera llorar. Ahora podíamos dar rienda suelta a nuestros bajos instintos, como hace bastante tiempo no hacíamos.

Además Nessie estaba feliz de quedarse donde los abuelos y poder hacer de hermana mayor de "verdad, verdad" como decía ella, porque estaría al pendiente de Robbie ya que nosotros no estaríamos.

- ¿Te bañarás conmigo, peque? – pregunté mirando a Robbie, que de inmediato levantó sus bracitos. Adoraba el agua, y a veces llenábamos el jacuzzi y Rennesme y el podían estar ahí un motón de rato jugando.

Tome a mi hijo en brazos, mientras Bella con mi hija se iban conversando sobre el tipo de ropa que debían usar. Rodé mis ojos, para la tortura de su madre, nuestra princesa era adicta a la moda como su tía y para ser tan pequeña podía hacer perfectas combinaciones, me hacía gastar un montón de dinero en vestuario para ella (porque ella no usaría cualquier cosa) y hacia a su madre ir de compras bastante más seguido de lo que ella quisiera.

En cuanto llegué a m dormitorio, dejé a Robbie en la cama, me desvestí y luego lo hice con él. Fuimos al baño y luego de regular la ducha nos metí bajo el chorro a ambos. Mi hijo al principio dio un par de grititos de sorpresa pero luego se relajó. Era complicado para mi ducharme con él en brazos, pero sabía que Bella pronto vendría por él para secarlo y vestirlo, así que aproveche de nuestro momento juntos; le conversaba y escuchaba sus balbuceos alegres.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

- Claro, siempre puedes – en cuanto apareció tras la puerta corrediza de la ducha Robbie estiró sus brazos de inmediato. Él amaba su madre absolutamente.

Bella lo tomó y lo arropó en su toalla mientras le repartía besitos por su cara. De inmediato el pequeño se acomodó en el hombro de su mamá, era un chico inteligente.

- Tu termina de bañarte Cullen – me observaba con una mirada tan intensa que me enrojecí, como si fuera un adolescente – Si tuviéramos tiempo enjabonaría tu espalda – se escuchó un ¡Mamá! que pertenecía a nuestra hija – pero el deber llama.

Reímos mientras ella salía del baño y comencé a bañarme. Hoy sería un gran día, y una excelente noche.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Estaba un poco cansada. Rennesme había estado muy activa el día de hoy y tan de solo mirarla te agotaba. Y aunque mi padre trataba de complacerla en todo, le era más difícil seguirle el paso, así que para él era más fácil sentarse en el salón y ver un partido con Robbie en brazos. Por lo menos Seth, que adoraba a Nessie, se encargaba de entretenerla y jugaban a las escondidas en el patio. Edward acompañaba a mi padre a ver béisbol, para vigilar que Charlie no se fuera a quedar dormido con Robbie en brazos…o por lo menos esa era su excusa.

Con Sue preparamos el almuerzo, y luego de comer absolutamente todo lo que había (Seth era bastante glotón) nos levantamos y estuvimos conversando mientras Nessie jugaba con sus muñecas y Robbie dormía una siesta. Luego de merendar nos fuimos a donde mis suegros para que se quedaran con los niños. Pasamos a nuestra casa para ducharnos y arreglarnos un poco a pasar un fin de semana romántico en Port Angels. No pude evitarlo y ya para las siete de la tarde, cuando estábamos entrando a la ciudad ya había llamado a Esme tres veces para preguntarle como estaban los niños. Edward en vez de regañarme solo me preguntaba ansioso que había respondido su madre.

- Es tan difícil dejarlos solos – dijo con un suspiro mientras estacionaba en la Bella Italia. Por instantes olvidé a mis pequeños y rememoré con emoción nuestra primera cita en este restaurant.

* * *

_- Bella ¿Te…te gustaría…no sé….ir a…comer conmigo? – preguntó un tímido Edward de dieciséis. Hace poco los había cumplido y sus padres, en una gran fiesta, le habían regalado un hermoso Volvo del año._

_- Claro que sí – dijo una muy sonrojada Bella. Ella aun tenía quince, aunque en menos de dos meses también tendría la edad del chico. Ellos se gustaban, muchísimo, pero ambos eran muy tímidos para declararse, pero luego de unos consejos de su amigo Emmett, Edward había decidido que tenía que decírselo ya, o si no otro chico se adelantaría y él no quería que nadie le robara a la mujer que amaba._

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó mi esposo sacándome de mis cavilaciones, tendiéndome la mano, ya fuera del auto y abriendo mi puerta, como todo el caballero que era.

- Nada, entremos – le di un suave beso en sus dulces labios mientras tomaba su mano y entrábamos al restaurante. Estaba exactamente igual a como le recordaba, todo en tonos madera y burdeo, luz baja dando un aura de romanticismo y meses bastante apartadas la unas de las otras para dar intimidad. Era elegante pero sencillo.

- Reservación a nombre de Cullen – dijo Edward al maître.

- Sígame por favor – dijo el señor alto y calvo. Nos sonrió dejando claro que nos recordaba. Más que mal nuestra primera cita había sido aquí y también me había pedido matrimonio en este mismo lugar.

Nos indicó una de las mesas del rincón y me ayudó a sentarme.

- Su mesera les traerá la carta – dijo alejándose luego de dar una leve inclinación.

Edward tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa mirándome con curiosidad. Se veía muy guapo. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color durazno. En otros hombres ese color se vería un tanto afeminado, pero en mi esposo solo lucía muy sexy.

- ¿Me dirás en qué pensabas cuando llegamos?

- Recordaba la primera vez que vinimos a este lugar – dije guiñándole un ojo mientras el se colocaba un poco rojo.

- Bella… – refunfuñó como un niño e hizo un puchero.

Sonreí rememorando todo otra vez.

* * *

_Eran solo dos adolescentes, con su primer amor. Entraron algo tímidos. No era normal que un par de jóvenes fuera a un restaurant, por lo general todos iban a lugares de comida rápida, al cine o a fiestas. El maître los guió a una mesa, y luego un mesero les llevó la carta. Los chicos conversaban y comían cómodamente, disfrutando el momento juntos, sin embargo el mesero interrumpía cada tanto con ridículas excusas. Para Edward era notable que a ese chico le había gustado Bella. Cuando, mientras comían el postre, el joven mesero interrumpió con la ridícula pregunta de "¿el postre está muy dulce? lo puedo cambiar", Edward no aguantó y sin pensarlo soltó "mira, estoy teniendo una cita con la chica que quiero, si no te dejas de jodernos jamás podré preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia ¿Puedes dejar de molestarnos?" Bella quedó totalmente anonadada cuando escuchó lo que él chico de sueños había dicho ¡ella le gustaba! Cuando el mesero se fue un tanto molesto, Edward la miró totalmente rojo y sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza "Lo…lo siento Bella, yo no quería que esto fuera así, yo tenía…" fue interrumpido por un delgado dedo posado en sus labios "¿Me quieres?" preguntó tímidamente la chica de ojos chocolate "Desde la primera vez que te vi" respondió el chico de ojos verdes. Se sonrieron y se acercaron para darse su primer beso. El primero de muchos._

* * *

- Fue lindo, Eddie – dije para molestarlo.

- Tenía todo tan bien planeado, hasta lo había ensayado con Emmett – dijo sonriendo – Pero me ganaron los celosos, estaba arto de que ese idiota te mirara.

Reímos alegremente. Una mesera se acercó y nos entregó la carta, mientras daba una mirada apreciativa a mi esposo. Zorra.

Ambos pedimos ravioles, él de carne y espinacas y yo de hongos y queso. Bebimos vino blanco y nos relajamos. Era agradable tener una charla de "adultos", con una pequeña tan despierta como Rennesme había palabras y cosas que no se podían ni nombrar, ya que su curiosidad aguda siempre lograba hacer que nuestra niña preguntara las cosas más incómodas. La mesera volvió a acercarse para preguntar que queríamos de póster y su escote sobresalía aun más ¿se había desabrochado un botón de la blusa?

- ¿Qué postre van a servirse? Les puedo recomendar el mousse de chocolate, es la especialidad del chef – dijo sin despegar la vista de mi esposo que miraba incómodo la carta.

- Amor, creo que tal vez deberíamos tomar el postre en el Hotel, estoy un poco…impaciente – hable con voz sugerente dándole la mirada más sexy que podía a mi marido. Quería dejarle bien claro a esa mesera de pacotilla cual era su lugar.

- Claro amor ¿Puede traernos la cuenta? – terminó Edward con una sonrisa.

Nos fuimos riendo de ahí, como si fuéramos unos adolescentes haciendo una travesura. La cara de la mesera era de shock, probablemente siempre se llevaba la atención.

Antes de entrar al auto, Edward me tomó de las manos y me acercó a su pecho con fuerza. En segundos se había apoderado de mis labios y me besaba apasionadamente. Un gemido nació desde mi interior y no pude silenciarlo, sus manos ahora masajeaban mi trasero levemente, logrando que mi ropa interior comenzara a humedecerse.

- Mejor nos apuramos, o no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte – se alejo de mi y rápidamente mi cuerpo resintió, pero pronto me subí al auto y emprendimos la marcha al Hotel.

Cuando llegamos, luego de dirigirnos a la recepción por nuestras llaves, fuimos rápidamente al ascensor donde nos devoramos a besos. Aunque tuvimos que separarnos por unos segundos cuando entraron unos abuelitos.

- Es aquí – dijo Edward mientra introducía llave en la cerradura, sin despegarse de mis labios. En cuanto atravesamos la puerta alcé mis piernas y él las tomó de inmediato y me acorraló contra la pared, mientras restregaba su evidente erección contra mi centro. Mi vestido había quedado levantado hasta la cintura cuando enredé las piernas en la cadera de mi esposo, pero no me importaba, solo sentía que me estorbaba. Seguimos besándonos, mientras afanosamente le sacaba la camisa y acariciaba el musculoso pecho que poseía. Por suerte hoy no estaba usando cinturón (me demoraba siglos en desabrocharlos) así que entre lo que nos permitía la separación de nuestras pelvis, liberé su botón.

- Aléjate un poquito – dije con la voz entrecortada mientras Edward besaba mi cuello. Me miró con el seño fruncido, pero me hizo caso. En ese instante su pantalón cayó con un suave sonido y el comprendió entendiendo y de inmediato volvió a su labor de besar mi cuello. El roce ahora, solo en ropa interior era maravilloso y no podía dejar de gemir fuertemente. Lancé un grito agudo cuando Edward mordió mi cuello.

- ¡Amor! Eso dejará marca – mi reclamo no tenía sentido porque no estaba enojada, así que Edward volvió a morderme, aunque más despacio.

- Es para que todos tengan bien claro que eres mía.

Me aprisionó más a la pared y hábilmente me sacó mi vestido y lo tiró lejos. Sus labios descendieron a mis pechos y los comenzó a besar sobre mis sostenes.

- Edward, por favor – dije entre gemidos, me estaba volviendo loca – No aguanto

- Yo tampoco – dijo y sin más rompió mi tanga, mientras yo bajaba su boxer. Me penetró sin contemplación, ambos con los zapatos puestos, en su caso los pantalones y boxers amontonados en sus tobillos, y en el mío, los sostenes bajados dejando al descubierto mis pechos. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos era sin contemplaciones, y ya no gemíamos, gritábamos. Nuestro orgasmo llegó al mismo tiempo y solo pude apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras exhalaba un grito ahogado y Edward tiraba hacia atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejando toda su simiente en mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos estaban agotados así que, aun unidos, se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Seguimos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que nuestra respiración se normalizó.

- Esto es solo un adelanto – dijo Edward antes de regalarme una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

- Mi pequeño, mira aquí – seguía insistiendo Esme intentando que Rob le regalara una sonrisa. Pero el continuaba con el seño fruncido e intentando sacarte la pequeña corbatita de moño que tenía en el cuello de su camisa. Hoy era la inauguración del Ala Oncológica Infantil del Hospital de Forks, por lo que obviamente asistiría toda la familia. Edward estaba realmente emocionado, ya que el proyecto era suyo y al fin todo había terminado con éxito. Tenía la mejor maquinaria y excelentes especialistas, además de un hogar para que los padres pudieran estar cerca de sus hijos. A pesar de que Edward no era especialista estaba muy orgulloso de ser el precursor de este proyecto, y además muy feliz, porque ahora podría volver a realizar su trabajo normal (atender a niños)* y ahora tendría otro médico ayudante que le ayudaría con todo el papeleo y trabajo que requería ser jefe del área pediátrica.

- Abu, no le gusta – dijo Rennesme acercándose a su hermano. Se veía preciosa en su vestido calipso. Lo había escogido ella misma, sobre todo porque era muy vaporoso. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en hermosos rizos naturales. Yo lucía un hermoso vestido azul, diseño de Alice y estaba agradecida que al dar pecho a mi pequeño había perdido y con creces todos los kilos que había subido durante el embarazo y me sentaba de maravilla. Edward se veía realmente magnifico en su smoking, pero había tenido que irse antes con Carlisle para ultimar detalles.

Emmet y Rosalie también estaban invitados, además de que Emmett, como kinesiólogo, entraría a trabajar con los niños que necesitaran ese tipo de terapia.

Cuando llegamos a la cena todas las enfermeras (las decentes) se acercaron a saludar, en especial a mis hijos, que como todos los Cullen tenían un talento especial para atraer a la gente. Además que mis hijos eran la ternura en persona y Rennesme era realmente carismática.

En cuanto Robbie vio a su padre estiró sus bracitos hacia él, y noté que Edward dejaba la conversación que tenía con un señor desconocido de lado para ir hasta donde nosotros.

- ¡Pareces todo un niño grande! – dijo tomando a Robbie de mis brazos y alzándolo en el aire, logrando que soltara una de sus melodiosas risas – Te ves realmente hermosa amor – me miro de arriba a bajo y se lamió los labios – No se como podré aguantar hasta que esto termine.

- ¡Papi! – grito Nessie corriendo hasta él y abrazándose a una de sus piernas. Le sonreí sensual, ya que no podría responderle nada ahí con nuestra niña ahí.

- Mi princesita, tu y mamá son las más hermosas esta noche – Rennesme sonrió y Edward la levantó con su otro brazo. Si yo tuviera la fuerza y el equilibrio que el tenía también lo haría.

Los miré sonriendo ¿podía tener una vida más perfecta? No, creo que no.

Claro, mucha gente hablaba a nuestras espaldas, en especial gente que fue nuestros compañeros de Institutos, tal vez celosos de que nuestro amor si sobreviviera al tiempo, a la universidad, al matrimonio, los hijos, no lo sé. Tal vez celosos de que entre nosotros si existiera algo de verdad. Algo profundo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Sólo porque nunca lo aclaré xd Robert nació el 17 de Noviembre c: si es que mis calculos con respecto a lo que he escrito no están mal ahahaha. En el capítulo anterior quedamos en que ya tenía dos meses.

Mari: espero te haya gustado, hice lo mejor que pude sin que fuera tan obvio el recuerdo del pasado.

Aclaro que Edward es pediatra, no tiene especialización en oncologia, así que aunque haya realizado el proyecto del area oncológica no será ni el jefe ni un médico de esa area, seguirá a cargo del area pediatrica del Hospital solamente.

Perdón la demora chicas, he estado realmente ocpada con el cambio de universidad y con tantas cosas la musa se me había arrancado pero ya volvio. Imágenes en el blog (ladybluevampire(punto)blogspot(da)com) recuerden agregarme a twitter =)

Si alguien es buena en photoshop y desea hacer portadas para mis fics, serán bienvenidos :D

(me da la impresión de que lo que está en cursiva saldrá mal)


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviviendo**

**Capítulo 19**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Masajeaba la espalda de Edward suavemente intentando que los nudos nerviosos que tenía desaparecieran, pero era casi imposible. Llevábamos casi un mes en esta misma situación, de tensión y angustia. Una mano me jaló y quedé recostada sobre su espalda, mientras él acercaba la mano desde la que me había jalado, la llevaba a su boca y la besaba.

- ¿Estás mejor? – pregunté relajándome sobre él y dando breves besos en su espalda.

- En realidad no, pero sé que esto pronto pasará – Edward suspiró haciendo que mi cuerpo subiera cuando el inhaló.

Hace un mes atrás la que nosotros creíamos calma y perfecta vida había dado un giro vertiginoso.

.

_Flash Back_

.

Era día miércoles he iría ha visitar a Edward al Hospital. Rennesme estaba en el colegio y Anthony la estaba pasando con Esme y Carlisle, quienes felices de estar con su nieto menor irían a un día de campo aprovechando las vacaciones de mi suegro. Había decidido vestirme con algo ligero ya que el día estaba un poco caluroso, y en cuanto Edward saliera del trabajo iríamos juntos a buscar a Nessie al colegio y luego al menor de nuestros hijos.

En cuanto entré al Hospital y me dirigí al área de pediatría me sorprendió no ver a la Señora Weber en su habitual puesto de trabajo, y cuando me dirigí a la consulta de Edward comencé a ver una aglomeración de enfermeras cuchicheando. En cuanto me vieron varias se corrieron para dejarme pasada y la escena que vi me dejó impactada. Edward estaba de pie junto a la Señora Weber, con cara de completa molestia y se notaba muy alterado. Su cabello estaba muy alborotado y sus ojos prácticamente negros, señal de su rabia. En la esquina opuesta se encontraba Lauren…casi desnuda. Estaba tapada con apenas una bata pequeña, probablemente una de niños. Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar un montón de ideas pero ninguna tenía coherencia ¿Por qué Edward iba a estar con "esa" en su despacho?

- ¿Qué pasa – fue lo único que salió de mis labios. De inmediato mi esposo volteó a mirarme y una mezcla de sentimientos pasó rápidamente por sus esmeraldas.

- Bella – dijo despacito. Caminé hacia él porque aún no sabía como comportarme. En cuanto llegué a su lado, y cuando él abría la boca para empezar a hablar, llegó la policía.

- Recibimos un llamado – dijo el policía mientras se acercaba a nosotros – Por ¿Acoso sexual?

El policía miraba tanto a mi marido que me pregunté si era él quien estaba acosando a Lauren. Miré a Edward con la duda en mis ojos ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

- La señorita de allá en la esquina – dijo la Señora Weber – es a quien usted busca señor.

En ese instante Lauren comenzó a gritar, de forma tan chillona que no entendí sus palabras. Luego premeditadamente dejó caer la bata quedando desnuda frente al Policía, quien la arrestó ya un poco rojo mientras las enfermeras seguían murmurando. Un par de fuertes brazos me rodearon.

- En cuanto todo este jaleo termine podré explicarte todo, solo no te formes ideas apresuradas – dijo mi esposo en mi oído.

Resulto que luego de que se llevaran detenida a Lauren, Edward tuvo que ir a declarar y yo debí ir a recoger a mi hija. En cuanto mi esposo llegó a casa quise bombardearlo a preguntas pero ambos niños aun estaban despiertos y estaban más inquietos que nunca así que no tuvimos tiempo para conversar. Cuando por fin, después de la cena, los niños se durmieron pudimos sentarnos en la mesa mientras bebíamos un te para conversar.

- Antes que me preguntes algo prefiero contarte toda la historia de corrido.

Yo solo pude asentir. Me sentía una especie de burbuja, ni siquiera podía pensar porque no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y realmente tampoco quería analizarlo mucho, porque me asustaba.

.

_Edward POV_

.

Mire a mi Bella que estaba sentada frente a mí, aparentemente tranquila, pero yo que la conocía sabía que estaba nerviosa. Todo había sido confuso el día de hoy. Comencé a relatarle los hechos un por uno, desde que me fui a casa hasta que llegué al hospital, sin saltarme nada.

- Cuando volví de almorzar atendí a un par de pacientes. A uno de ellos había que realizarle una radiografía así que fui con él y con la madre al piso donde hacen los exámenes. Como no estarían listos para hoy me despedí de la madre y del niño. Volví a mi consulta, pero la señora Weber no estaba – tragué en seco porque esta era parte más complicada del relato – En cuanto entré a mi despacho vi a Lauren tiraba sobre mi escritorio absolutamente desnuda – terminé. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y me miraron atónitos, pero decidí proseguir de todos modos – Me asusté, me quedé ahí clavado en la puerta, ella dijo algo sobre que podía tomar lo que quisiera o algo así, que tu no tenías por qué enterarte. Por suerte la señora Weber llegó, le tiró una bata a Lauren y luego comenzó a llegar, luego tu apareciste – Terminé. La historia había sucedido exactamente así.

- ¿Pero…Có…cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándome aún en shock.

- La realidad es que aún nada está claro. La señora Weber dijo que estaba recogiendo unos papeles cuando vio pasar a Lauren a mi despacho y supuso que algo tramaba, pero nunca que sería algo así. Ella llamó a policía y ahora tiene cargos por acoso sexual reiterado y obviamente ya no trabaja en el Hospital – dije mientras la abrazaba – No tienes por que preocuparte amor, nada malo va a pasar.

.

.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Fin Edward POV_

_.  
_.

Y de ese evento había pasado un mes. Se había hecho un pequeño sumario en el Hospital, donde habían descubierto que las intenciones de Lauren era fotografiar a mi esposo con ella en esa comprometedora situación para luego enviarme las fotos y hacerme creer que entre ellos dos había una relación. También se descubrió que ya pensaba hacer lo mismo con otros médicos del Hospital, a quienes trataría de sobornar. Todo esto había explotado (como dice el dicho "pueblo chico, infierno grande") logrando que se formara un gran alboroto, y obviamente los comentarios mal intencionados no se habían hecho esperar.

Esto tenía muy estresado a Edward, ya que estaba constantemente expuesto a ellos y porque debía ir a declarar al juzgado y cosas por el estilo. Esta vez yo estaba más tranquila, sentía que ahora todo tendría puesto un punto final. Lauren dejaría de molestarnos y con ello esperaba se acabaran todo tipo de rumores. Lo único que me interesaba era que mis hermosos hijos estuvieran bien y mi esposo fuera feliz conmigo.

.

.

_Edward POV_

.

.

Decir que estaba agotado era poco. Todas las cosas que habían pasado me tenían totalmente estresado. Bella había estado conmigo apoyándome, al igual que toda mi familia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme presionado. Lo que había ocurrido con Lauren había abierto otros problemas en el Hospital, y todos los estaban presionando, en especial los médicos que también iban a ser extorsionados por la víbora de Lauren. Lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho y todo dependía de la justicia. Sin embargo lo que me tenía más preocupado y absolutamente devastado era mi pequeña. Le habíamos contado que había tenido un problema en el trabajo y que aunque escuchara cosas ella no tenía que hacerles caso, queríamos evitar a toda costa el hecho anterior.

- Gracias amor – dije mientras Bella me daba una suave nalgada en indicación que había terminado su masaje.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a los niños – la observé mientras se levantaba. Con los años que habían pasado uno podría esperar que ella hubiera cambiado o con el último embarazo no se viera bien o que se yo…pero creo que estaba más hermosa. Sus pechos estaban más grandes y casi nada de caídos y sus caderas eran redondeadas y su abdomen seguía plano ya que en las mañanas salíamos a trotar juntos y ella siempre hacía abdominales al terminar. No pude evitar gemir, ella vestía una polera deportiva y una pantaleta de licra que se amoldaba a su redondo y duro trasero. Si pudiera le haría un altar y le alabaría. Al escucharme de inmediato se volteó y me miró con ojos picarones.

- Aunque si quieres podemos quedarnos un rato más, tu sabes –dijo regalándome una sonrisa inclinada y sus chocolates ojos se habían oscurecido levemente. Se acercó de manera sensual a la cama y de pronto había saltado sobre mí.

No pude evitar reírme. A veces aún nos comportábamos como cuando recién éramos novios. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras reíamos y rodábamos por la cama.

- Aceptaría mi amor, pero estoy seguro que los niños nos están esperando.

Ella solo sonrió dándome un ligero beso en los labios. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra camioneta que era más grande y podía cargar fácilmente con los asientos de nuestros hijos y una gran cantidad de juguetes que había que llevar para todos lados para que no se aburrieran.

Mientras conducía conversamos de las cosas que tendríamos que comprar en cuanto pasáramos al supermercado. Era casi una odisea ir con nuestros pequeños pero a la vez era agradable hacer cosas cotidianas con ellos.

Llegamos a la mansión de mis padres rápidamente. En cuanto entramos escuchamos las risas de nuestros hijos y de mis padres.

Una pequeña cosita apareció gateando hasta nosotros con rapidez. Bella rió y tomó al menor de nuestros hijos en brazos mientras mi madre nos veía apoyada en la puerta.

- En cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría gateó ansioso – dijo sonriendo – creo que extrañaba a su mami.

Como para verificar lo que decía Robert emitió un gorgeó y se abrazó al cuello de Bella.

Mi pequeño hijo ya tenía siete meses y medio y era un niño despierto y vivaz. Hace poco había descubierto como gatear y ahora solo quería estar en el suelo. Y adoraba a las dos mujeres de nuestra familia.

- Papi – escuche y automáticamente abrí mis brazos para recibir el liviano cuerpo de mi princesita. Ella saltó y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura mientras sus manos se apretaban en torno a mi cuello y su pequeña boquita dejaba un beso sobre mi mejilla derecha.

La estreché contra mi cuerpo mientras besaba su frente.

- Te extrañé – le dije mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza llena de rizos contra la mía.

- Yo también papi, aunque nos divertimos mucho con el abuelo.

Mi nena pronto estaría de cumpleaños y tendría una gran fiesta. Debo admitir que me sentía bastante nostálgico al respecto. Parecía tan cercano el día que la sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos y ahora ya era toda una niña que le gustaba jugar con sus amigas y disfrazarse.

Compartimos con mis padres mientras mis hijos jugaban entre ellos. Para Nessie su hermano era como tener un "bebe" de verdad al cual mudar, alimentar y llevar de un lado a otro. Eso hasta que Robbie se cansaba y lloraba hasta que Bella lo sostuviera en sus brazos.

Luego de un rato nos fuimos al supermercado a comprar las cosas que nuestra casa necesitaba. Tuvimos que llevar un carrito cada uno para que nuestros hijos pudieran ir sentados dentro. Fue un tanto caótico.

Robbie quería sostener todo en sus manos y Nessie no se cansaba de arrojar golosinas dentro del carro aunque le dijéramos que no. Luego se puso a correr como loca por los pasillos y durante unos minutos estuvo perdida, logrando que yo la estuviera buscando como un loco, mientras Bella se quedaba con el menor de nuestros hijos en el pasillo de los abarrotes.

Cosas simples como estas me hacían agradecer a la vida la hermosa familia que poseía.

A pesar de todos los problemas, en especial los del último tiempo me sentía feliz de haber vuelto a Forks.

El trabajo era extenuante, sobre todo ahora que mi puesto era más elevado pero me sentía feliz de poder ayudar a tantos niños.

También me sentía realmente afortunado de tener a toda nuestra familia cerca. Que mis hijos pudieran ser cuidados por mis padres o mi suegro en vez de gente desconocida. Que tuvieran una gran casa con un gran patio para jugar y rodeados de naturaleza.

En varios momentos me pregunté si habernos mudado de Londres había sido la mejor decisión…pero al ver a mis hijos y mi esposa feliz me daba cuenta que había sido la mejor de todas.

.

.

**Fin**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**N/A**: se que quieren matarme. Tal vez encuentren el final muy abrupto, pero realmente no soy muy buena para el drama y para alargar esta historia tendría que haber inventado uno digno de un culebrón y ese no es mi estilo. Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el epílogo así que aprovechen de hacerlas dejando un review, un mensaje o por Factbook/twitter.

Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, pero es mi último mes de clases así que comprenderán que estoy llena de pruebas y trabajos u.u

**Gracias a las personas que me acompañaron durante esta historia, a las lectoras anónimas y a las que dejaron review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviviendo**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡No! – gritó Rob mientras corría rápidamente hacia Rennesme. Bueno, rápido hablando de un bebe de tan solo un año y cuatro meses. En cuanto llegó donde su hermana se agarró fuerte de sus piernas y le regaló la mirada 'diabólica' a Tyler, uno de los compañeros de curso de mi hija y quien había ido a saludarla cuando la vio llegar al parque. Obviamente, mi pequeño había visto un chico acercarse a su hermana y se había soltado de mis brazos para ir corriendo donde ella. Al principio era gracioso ver como la celaba a ella y a mi, pero a veces era molesto, además que muchas veces Robbie se alteraba demasiado y terminaba llorando cuando veía que alguien se acercaba mucho a Nessie y ella se ponía a jugar con este. En especial si era hombre. Solo lloraba y decía 'Mi Nessie'

Un claro hijo de su padre.

- Mamá, dile a Rob que me suelte – dijo Nessie mientras lo empujaba suavemente intentando separarlo de sus piernas. Algo realmente difícil porque se afirmaba como un monito a una rama.

- Robbie, ven con mamá ¿Quieres un helado? – pregunte mientras me levantaba de la banca. Él sonrió, amaba las cosas dulces, igual que yo. Nessie me sonrió y se fue a jugar con Tyler mientras la mamá del pequeño me saludaba, dándome a entender que ella los vigilaría mientras. Sin embargo, el carrito de helado estaba cerca así que no me preocupaba. Robbie corrió a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro y en cuanto llegó a mi lado me tendió su pequeña mano. Mis hijos eran ambos vivos retratos de su padre. Y aunque Nessie a veces se salía de sus casillas con su hermano, realmente se adoraban. Incluso, muchas veces habíamos encontrado a nuestra pequeña en el cuarto de su hermano durantes las noches, porque ella quería asegurarse que estaba bien.

Edward…estaba cada vez más guapo si es que eso se podía. Pronto nos iríamos de vacaciones los dos solos mientras los niños se quedaban con sus abuelos.

Luego de lo sucedido con Lauren…nos habíamos dado poco tiempo para nosotros. Como dicen, pueblo chico, infierno grande. Así que estábamos realmente preocupados que llegara a los oídos de nuestra hija algun rumor. Nessie es muy sensible y sobre todo ama por sobre todas las cosas a su padre y luego del incidente mucha gente mal intencionada hizo comentarios sobre un posible divorcio y que Edward me engañaba. Por suerte, mi hija ni se dio por enterada así que todo paso sin grandes incidentes. Lauren ya no vivía en Forks, fue despedida de su trabajo y nadie quería contratarla, ni como enfermera ni como nada. Edward tenía una orden de alejamiento y ella no podía acercarse a ningun miembro de la familia.

- Uno, mami – dijo la adorable vocecita de mi bebe. Hablaba poco, pero ya se podía comunicar.

- Me da un helado de piña y uno de frambuesa, por favor – dije al señor de los helados. Le pagué y luego le entregué el helado a mi impaciente hombrecito que saltaba a mi lado. Volvimos a nuestra banca mientras nos tomábamos nuestros helados. En cuanto senté a Robbie en ella se detuvo de lamer para buscar a su hermana con la mirada y frunció el seño en cuanto la vio jugando con Tyler.

- Debes terminar tu helado – Robbie miró a su hermana y luego su helado…y optó por lo último.

Mientras el lamía su helado yo coloqué unos pañuelos en su regazo. Sabía que no debía ni intentar colocarle uno en el cuello de su polera, porque era algo que odiaba. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero estaba ocupada vigilando que mi pequeño no se ensuciara.

- Tu helado se está derritiendo – dijo una voz tan reconocida para mi. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me giré para ver a mi esposo mirándome. Quitó el cono del helado de mi mano, y recién ahí me di cuenta que este estaba escurriéndose. Tomó mi mano y en un gesto sumamente erótico lamió mis dedos, empapados de helado.

- Delicioso

- ¡Edward! – dije mientras corría un poco mi mano. ¿cómo hacía eso? ¡Estábamos en un parque?

- ¡Papi! – grito Robb y de inmediato se bajó de la banca como pudo para ir a encaramarse en las piernas de su padre.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hombrecito! Cuidado pequeño monito escalador, que me dejarás lleno de helado – le dijo riendo mientras soltaba mi mano para poder quitar el helado de las manos de nuestro pequeño, ya que no podía escalar por las piernas de su padre sin mancharlo. En cuanto Edward lo alzó y acomodó en sus rodillas estiró sus manos reclamando el helado, y luego de darle una gran lamida miró a Edward frunciendo el seño.

- Nessie ta ninio – dijo apuntando a Nessie que corría junto con Tyler.

- Está jugando con Tyler – aclaré. Edward me guiñó un ojo.

- Está jugando, Rob. Ese niño es su amigo

- No guta. Mi Nessie

- Ella está jugando con niños con más grandes ¿Quieres que juguemos tu y yo? – preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa – Traje una pelota así podemos jugar futbol

- ¡Ti!

- Toma mi amor, tomate tu helado mientras voy a jugar un poco de futbol con mi monstruito – se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla – En la noche terminaremos lo que empezamos, y en nuestras vacaciones, no podrás ni levantarte de la cama – terminó susurrando en mi oído.

- No monstuo papi – dijo Rob distrayéndome – Yo Messi.

Comencé a reír. Tenía una hermosa familia, y pronto tendría unas estupendas vacaciones para disfrutar de mi maravilloso esposo, y quien sabe…si agrandar la familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **no hay perdón de Dios pa' mi. Deben odiarme, sorry :c


End file.
